Pharaonic Internship
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami was selected for a highly competitive internship ran by Dr. Isis Ishtar. However, once he got there Yami learns the internship is nothing like he expects. Not at all. AtemuxYami monarchshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami was practically bouncing with excitement as he disembarked from his flight and walked into the airport terminal. The young tri-color haired man had just finished his freshman year at Domino University where he majored in history. He had applied on a whim to an exclusive and highly competitive program headed up by world renowned Egyptologist Dr. Isis Ishtar from Cairo University. Yami remembered when he had first seen the posting that he had had immediately called his grandfather to discuss it. Solomon had been an archaeologist several years ago and was more familiar with some of the finer details. Solomon had just advised Yami that archaeological research was not as glorious as Hollywood loved to portray it. The work was hard, backbreaking even and you could spend months upon months laboring away and still come out in the end with the only thing to show for it are blisters on your hands and sunburn on your back.

The program was going to focus on helping Isis Ishtar in her area of expertise which was cataloging and shedding light in what was most commonly known as the Dark Days of Egypt. The reasoning for this was that due to some unknown catastrophe most of the records from that period had been lost. Isis over the years had unearthed some of tablets which began to shed some light on this unknown area of Egyptian history. The program would focus on continuing to search for more tablets or artifacts from that period as well as analyze those artifacts and see how the story those artifacts told fit into the larger picture of world history in that time period. After a lot of encouragement from his grandfather the nineteen year old had decided to apply.

Once Yami had decided to apply he discovered that he had to submit 3 different papers on the ancient Egyptians. The first one Yami had written was a fifteen page paper discussing day to day life in an Egyptian household. The paper had been a real bear to write but Yami was satisfied after a couple of all-nighters that he had at least done the topic justice. The second paper Yami had written was absolutely fascinating and dealt entirely with Pharaohs, not on any particular ones deeds but rather on Pharaohs themselves and what their duties actually entailed as well how their courts and politics worked. Yami had loved that one and he had really learned a lot. The final topic was a bit strange to the modern would but apparently commonly accepted back in ancient times, which was magic in Egypt. Yami had done hours and hours of research and was able to find and discuss numerous examples of magic being mentioned. After those three papers had been submitted Yami figured he was going to get a polite rejection letter.

Much to his surprise he didn't. He was instead sent a line drawing of a hieroglyphic tablet and asked to translate it. That, Yami had to say was an utter and complete nightmare. He borrowed several of his grandfather's books on hieroglyphics and even purchased some more of his own. The problem, Yami discovered, was that when you are attempting to translate hieroglyphs you were not going to get something in a language you understood. Fortunately Dr. Ishtar took pity on the young history student and said that the Egyptian did not also have to be translated. So, Yami submitted his gibberish translation and figured he had probably maybe gotten 2 words out of 600 correct and that was if he was lucky.

Yami then turned his focus back onto his finals and put thoughts of the program behind him. He had been in the middle of cramming for his biology final when his email showed a new message had been received. Yami decided a quick break was in order so opened the email and saw is was from Dr. Ishtar. Yami sat there in complete shock when he read that he was being congratulated on being accepted to this program. Yami then immediately called his grandfather to give him the great news. Dr. Ishtar sent him a follow up email with literally 150 pages of documents he needed to sign and initial. Yami stopped reading them because there was no way he had time between finals and getting his passport to read every page with super tiny print. Luckily the computer just jumped to where his signature was needed. The final thing Isis requested was a photo of him which Yami gladly sent over.

This all led to the young man making his way through the terminal. He arrived at the main entrance to see a tall dark skinned man with hieroglyphics tattooed on the side of his face standing there holding the photo Yami had sent with his paper work to Dr. Ishtar. Yami grinned as he made his way over to what was clearly his ride, "Hello I'm Yami Motou." Yami said with a wide smile.

The man merely inclined his head before heading out of the airport. Yami followed him as he made his way over to a black car with tinted window. The engine was already idling as Yami climbed inside. Yami saw that Dr. Ishtar was seated inside as well as a young man with plantinum blonde hair.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Ishtar." Yami said once he'd sat down on the seat opposite Isis beside the blonde haired boy.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Yami. I hope you have a good stay with us." Isis said with a smile.

"Are we the only two interns?" Yami asked nodding towards the other boy seated in the back of the car.

"I'm not a student. My name is Malik Ishtar, Isis's brother. Our older brother Odion is the one who you met inside." Malik replied. Yami just nodded and the car descended into silence. Yami heard the sound of the trunk slamming before Odion climbed into the front seat and pulled away from the curb and into the bustling metropolis of downtown Cairo.

The car drove for what seemed like hours. Yami didn't mind since his face was glued to the window as he watched the sights of Egypt pass him by. This was his first time ever being out of the country and everything about this place screamed exotic to him. He couldn't wait until he got to the university so he could send his grandfather and brother a very long email telling them all about his trip and the stuff he had seen. Yami saw that they had left the city limits and were driving through the desert however it was his view of the pyramids that drew his immediate focus. The two Ishtar siblings had begun conversing in Arabic but Yami didn't know the language nearly well enough to follow what was being said. Also, Yami had a feeling that since both Ishtars clearly spoke English they probably were speaking in Arabic about something that really didn't concern Yami.

The car finally came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Yami briefly had a bad feeling overcome him. Horror stories of bad things happening to tourists briefly flashed through his mind before he quashed them down. Everything was fine. Isis gave Yami a kind smile before she opened the door, "I hope you don't mind Yami but since you were the only applicant selected I thought it would be better for you to stay with my family." Isis said as she climbed out and Yami could see what looked like a door buried in the sand.

Yami's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean I was the only applicant selected? I thought you were looking for ten students." Yami asked. The number of candidates being sought had been mentioned in the online posting. Yami would not have even bothered attempting to apply if the program had been seeking only one applicant.

Isis and Malik shared a quick look before Isis answered Yami, "Yes, well after reviewing all the other applicants submissions you were the only one who submitted work that was up to my, admittedly very high, standards." Isis answered.

That answer made no sense to Yami at all. There was no way that he a freshman history student had beat out junior and senior history majors from around the world. He may have worked very hard on his submissions but there was no way that no one else had done better than him. Something really was not right here.

"I am very picky about who I work with and you were the only freshman student to apply. I considered your age and inexperience when I read through your submission. The amount of work that you had to have put in to even have been competitive resonated with me. Were there other applicants whose papers might have been more detailed? Of course? Were there older students who submitted a flawless translation of the line drawing I sent them? Absolutely. But the fact that your work was able to be compared with senior history students who were working with their own Egyptology professors for assistance further endeared your own efforts to me. And in the end I decided to only accept the one applicant. And I wanted the person I chose to be very hard working and I knew without a doubt that the best applicant for this internship was you Yami Motou." Isis said.

Yami sighed, giving him leeway because he had been a freshman did not really seem particularly fair in a competitive process. To him it almost felt like the whole thing had been rigged in his favor. However at the same time the final selection was solely Dr. Ishtar's decision. If she truly believed he was the best for this internship than who was Yami to argue with her.

"Now, Yami I am sure you must be absolutely exhausted from your long trip. Let's head inside and perhaps you could get a quick nap before dinner is served." Dr. Ishtar said.

Yami nodded as he climbed out of the car and followed Isis as she opened the door and began to descend into the dark. Yami almost fell as he heard the door clang shut behind him leaving no light.

"Don't worry Yami, my brothers are just going to pick up some supplies from town. They will be back shortly." Isis said. Yami rose a questioning brow, not that Isis was able to see him in the pitch black stairwell. If the Ishtars had needed to pick up some supplies why didn't they pick up what was needed when they had driven into Cairo to pick him up from the airport? Or were the needed supplies what the two siblings had been discussing? Yami for some reason could not shake the feeling that something was really wrong here.

"I would rest my hand on the wall as you descend Yami. Your eyes will not yet be used to the darkness and I don't want you to trip while going down the stairs and injure yourself." Isis said.

Yami nodded, resting his hand on the smooth stone wall as he made his way deeper and deeper into the darkness. Yami didn't know how he was going to handle living underground but figured it would be a neat experience, besides it's not like he was going to be locked down here. Four hundred steps later the ground finally leveled out. The darkness was pushed back by small torches that were dotted throughout the underground chamber.

"Right this way Yami." Isis beconed as she led him through the large pillared hall which reminded him of the hypostyle halls he had seen in his art history textbooks and down a large stone corridor. This whole underground home Isis lived in reminded Yami of an ancient temple. Again Yami dismissed the thought as soon as it occurred to him. Egyptologist or not there is no way the government would allow someone to live in an ancient temple structure.

"This is your room Yami. I will advise you of a few things to help you adjust. Your clothing is much too heavy. You will be much more comfortable wearing the white tunic on your bed. Also our water has a mineral composition that will not agree with you. To help with that there are two local remedies that you can drink. I would drink the light blue one first then the black one. Neither one looks appetizing however both are preferable to vomiting constantly." Isis said.

Yami sighed as he headed into the room. He saw a simple white tunic laying out on the bed. Yami picked up the fabric and felt that it was very lightweight and he did agree at least while at Isis's home that would probably be the best thing to wear. It also had the added benefit of not insulting his host. So he quickly changed and neatly folded up his clothes.

Yami, once he had changed peeked his head back out the door to see that Isis was not too far away, "Do you have a computer down here? Or internet? I was really hoping I could send my grandfather and brother an email to let them know that I had arrived safely." Yami said.

Isis shook her head, "As I'm sure you can imagine living underground like my family does means we do not have access to internet and I have thus far resisted all temptations to bring a computer into my home. In my mind by bringing a computer to my home I would be bringing my work home with me. You will be able to send your family an email when we go to the University tomorrow morning." Isis said.

Yami sighed but nodded. Not like he really had a choice in the matter.

"Have you drank the two remedies yet?" Isis asked, drawing Yami's attention back onto her.

Yami shook his head, "No, not yet I haven't." Yami replied.

Isis gave him a smile, "I would really suggest drinking them before dinner. I really don't want you to get sick Yami." Isis said.

Yami nodded before he headed back into his room. It looked like Odion and Malik had not yet returned which meant his stuff was still in the trunk. Yami turned his attention onto the two clay cups containing the local remedies. Yami picked up the cup containing the light blue remedy, it didn't look good at all. The cup contained a beverage the color of Windex and the consistency of Caro Syrup and also gave off a very strange smell that Yami could not describe if his life depended on it. Yami sighed and just pinched his nose and chugged it down. Once Yami had swallowed all of it he did his best to keep the remedy down. After three near misses Yami was confident he wasn't going to vomit it back up.

"That was absolutely disgusting." Yami muttered once he set the cup back down on the desk.

Yami then turned his attention onto the second cup. This cup contained a black mixture that looked almost as thick as freshly mixed cement. Yami picked up the cup and immediately set it back down, gagging as he did so. It reeked something awful, he almost would say is smelled like death if death had a smell. It also looked like an insect wing was poking out the top of the mixture. Yami gave the cup a hard glare. Was vomiting constantly really that bad of a tradeoff to drinking something that had bugs in it? Yami sighed as he sank down onto the bed his head resting in his hands. This program lasted for six months, possibly longer if he did a good job. If he couldn't keep down water he would end up dying from dehydration. There was no getting around it, he was going to have to drink that sludge. With a sigh Yami got up and grabbed the cup quickly pinching his nose and closing his eyes. He brought the cup to his lips and chugged it down as quickly as he possibly could. When the sludge stopped sliding down his throat Yami quickly tossed the cup aside before doubling over and clamping his hand over his mouth as his body fought to expel the vile substance from his system. Yami may not have thought it was possible but it tasted worse than it looked or smelled. After about fifteen minutes Yami felt that his stomach had settled enough that he could stand up without vomiting.

"That stuff tasted like shit." Yami mumbled as he sat down on the bed. He felt very sluggish which was without a doubt due to jetlag. He'd been up at 330 am getting ready to head to the airport. A nap would be able to help him find the energy to get to know his hosts, plus Malik and Odion should be back by then with his stuff. Yami laid down on the mattress and allowed his eyes to slide shut. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was to ask Isis if they at least had a phone he could use. He and his grandfather had decided against paying for an expensive international cellphone plan but at the very least he could make a quick call and say 'hey grandpa my plane landed safely.'

Isis peeked her head into Yami's room and saw that he was fast asleep. She turned and nodded to her brother and Odion, "Sleeping soundly." She confirmed. Odion silently walked into the room and scooped up the sleeping Yami.

"Is everything setup?" Malik inquired.

Isis nodded, "Yes everything is in place. What did you do with the boys belongings?" Isis asked.

Malik smirked, "Odion deposited them in several different dumpsters around Cairo. I also alerted our contact that he needs to start emailing the boy's family tomorrow." Malik said.

Isis nodded, "Very well then let's get started. The boy should sleep for at least the next eight hours. That should give us enough time to complete the ritual." Isis said.

Malik nodded as he led the way down the corridor, "Are you sure you gave the boy the correct potions?" Malik asked.

Isis nodded, "Yes brother I am positive. They were brewed to perfection." Isis said.

Malik nodded, "Then let's get this started." Odion silently followed the younger two Ishtars as they made their way through the underground complex and into a large burial chamber. The burial chamber had been painstakingly setup up to look exactly like Pharaoh's royal bedroom would have millennia ago, down to the tiled floor and intricate reed mats decorating the wall. The only part of the room that would not have been found in Pharaohs bedroom was the large golden sarcophagus resting on a stone slab along the back wall. Resting inside the large golden sarcophagus was the perfectly preserved body of the divine king that was due to awaken.

Odion carefully laid Yami down on the large Egyptian style feather bed that had been setup in the room. The bed had been constructed from cedar and had blood red silken sheets. The bed could comfortably sleep ten people. Isis headed to the back wall and waited a moment until Odion and Malik joined her and together they pushed the sarcophagus lid open, gently setting it down on the ground. Isis gently began to unwind the wrappings from the young king's face and body revealing his dry and rotting flesh. His body had deteriorated but that was only temporary and there was much to be done before the king could awake.

Isis gently dipped a cloth in purified water and lightly traced the rag along the king's face. Before her very eyes she saw the water was being absorbed into the skin. The skin with each stroke became a little bit less leathery and more skin like in texture.

Malik had sat down on the edge of the bed and was rereading the spell that would be needed to restore the king to them once his body had been prepared. He briefly glanced back over at the sleeping boy before returning his attention onto the text. The king they were awakening had needs which absolutely had to be met, one of which was one to warm his bed and bare him heirs. He and his siblings had tirelessly searched for a suitable candidate for 3 years. They had almost given up when they had come across Yami. He had been absolutely perfect.

A small part of Malik felt guilty that this boy would never see the light of day again or his family but Malik quickly quashed it down. Given Pharaohs preference if a candidate had not been found then he would have been in Yami's place. He and his siblings had lived their entire lives below the surface serving this king. Once he awoke they would be free. The Pharaoh would seal him and his companion in this complex until he chose to leave. Malik and his sister estimated it would be a number of years before the Pharaoh had recovered from his rebirth and was ready to rule mankind once again.

Perhaps the boy could convince Pharaoh to let him leave but Malik really doubted it. Pharaoh was well known for possessiveness and when he took a lover no one else was ever allowed to even glance up on that person. So, unless death had mellowed him Malik didn't really fancy Yami's chances.

"How goes preparing his body?" Malik called out.

Isis sighed, "It is being restored although it will not be fully regenerated before our king awakens." Isis said.

Malik nodded, "We knew that it probably wouldn't be perfect. It'll be returned to him over time" Malik said although he really hoped they revived something that looked remotely human. Malik didn't want to imagine what would become of the Ishtars if Yami turned the Pharaoh away due to his macabre appearance.

The siblings fell silent as Isis continued to work. Three hours later Isis stood, "He is ready brother." Isis said.

Malik quickly stood and took his position in the middle of the room. Malik allowed his eyes to slide shut as he began to recite the ancient words to awaken their king. Malik could not see it but the torches flickered in a supernatural breeze. He could feel the magic as it gathered in the air creating an oppressive atmosphere. The temperature then plunged and Malik's breath could be seen against the darks as the torches were snuffed out.

Malik felt an icy hang clench his heart in his chest as an unearthly growl could be heard echoing around the room. Malik vaguely thought it sounded like the growl of a jackal, which would make sense because they were awakening the dead. Of course Anubis would be near. As the final line of the spell slipped from Maliks lips a weight had settled upon his soul, almost as if it was trying to draw his spirit right from his body. The room fell silent as the occupants waited for something to happen. Malik blinked his eyes open and starred ahead of him at the sarcophagus. For a brief moment Malik thought the ritual had not worked before he dismissed the thought. This ritual had to work. The Pharaoh needed to awaken and the Ishtars were destined to aide him. After what seemed like an eternity a hand gripped the side of the sarcophagus. Malik quickly dropped into a low bow as did both his siblings. The Ishtar trio listened to the rustling of fabric as the king moving in the stone coffin.

Malik saw leather sandals enter his line of vision as the king stood on his own two feet after nearly three millennia. They had done it. Their king was alive.

"Rise my servants." A voice rasped due to disuse. Even though the volume was low the voice still managed to project power and authority.

Malik stood and was able to keep his features schooled into a neutral mask as he gazed upon the gaunt visage of the king. Blood red eyes glowing with power could be seen sunken into what was once the flawless face of a god. The kings cheekbones jutted out harshly making what was once an angular face appear unnaturally so. The skin on his face was no longer the dehydrated husk it had been but still adhered to the skull with no fat remaining to soften the harsh skeletal features. The king's mane of tricolor hair seemed to exude more life than the rest of his body. Whereas his flesh clearly showed signs of decay his hair adorned his withered body like a divine crown.

"I have returned." The King declared.

"We have long awaited your triumphant return Pharaoh. Everything you require has been gathered for you here while you ready yourself to reclaim your rightful place upon the throne." Isis declared although it sounded more like an anxious ramble as opposed to confident statement.

"This includes the one to help you to rebuild your line." Malik said with a nod towards the sleeping Yami, "The boy has taken the necessary potions to grant him the ability to give you many children." Malik added.

Isis then withdrew a document bearing Yami's signature, "The marriage contract simply needs your own signature my king. And may I be the first to bless your marriage." Isis said. The document in question had been buried in amongst the documents she had sent Yami to sign. Isis thought that had been a stroke of genius on Odions part when he had suggested it. And he did have a point, no one reads through documents they sign on the computer.

Pharaoh flicked his hand and his signature appeared on the bottom of the document. Pharaoh Atemu, son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon divine ruler of the two lands.

"Your King thanks you for your dutiful service. You will be greatly rewarded once I reclaim my throne. For now you may leave with my blessing." The Pharaoh said as he strode forward approaching the bed, his eyes scrutinizing the boy before nodding his satisfaction. Based on his precursory glance the boy appeared to be acceptable.

The Ishtars bowed deeply before they turned and left the royal chamber. They had completed their family's sacred duty which meant they were now free to live their lives as they chose. Most importantly they could live their lives above the surface.

"Good Luck Yami." Malik whispered before he and his siblings closed the heave metal door for the final time and climbed into their car ready to begin their new life.

Once the tombkeepers had left Pharaoh mumbled a few words and his magic gathered around the doorway blanketing them in a dense darkness. Pharaoh then sank down on the side of the bed and took a closer look at his spouse. The boy appeared to be in his peak, probably about twenty summers, his build appeared healthy which was a good sign. Pharaoh reached over to the side where the boy had fastened his tunic and easily unfastened the garment opening it, revealing Yami's body. Again there was no signs of injury, famine or sickness to be seen. The defined musculature again spoke of a fit body. Pharaoh moved his examination lower, his hand grasped the boys equipment, lifting slightly to inspect. His eyes did see the hole that had opened just behind. Good, the boy had been prepared. The potion would have rendered the boys own seed infertile, not that he would need it. It would also have created a womb for the boy to carry and a method to birth his heirs. The potion had been developed back in his own time due to his refusal to touch a woman. The potion created a compromise the gods allowed, appearance wise he was the male Pharaoh wanted. Internally he was the female Pharaoh needed.

Pharaoh smirked as he removed his hand. He did tug the tunic out from under the boys body and tossed it onto the floor. The boy would not be requiring cloths. Pharaoh removed his own tunic before gathering the boy close. He may have just awoken but Pharaoh recognized the benefit of resting to further gather his strength. He would sleep until the boy awoke. Then he and his spouse would get much better acquainted. "Sleep well my queen," Pharaoh whispered before he pressed a kiss to Yami's brow, "Sleep well for you shall need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami was a person who loved his sleep. Yami could easily sleep through a nuclear bomb explosion. He also was very slow waking up, preferring to do so in stages. Yami's sense of smell was the first to regain functionality. Normally back at home the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast, or in some cases lunch, would waft up to him. Yami wrinkled his nose as he was met with an unpleasant smell of musky decay. It smelled like death or perhaps he was still smelling that nasty drink from before bed. Yami's sense of touch also crept back into awareness. Yami's brown wrinkled further in confusion, someone was touching him. Just what the hell was going on? His ears gave him no clues although he did become aware of breathe ghosting over his neck, someone was clearly spooned against him. Yami slowly blinked open his eyes and began taking in the room around him. If he didn't know any better he'd think he'd fallen into an illustration in one of his history books. Yami tried to wrack his sleep addled brain for an explanation. He'd flown to Egypt and come to Dr. Ishtar's underground home where he'd drank a beverage that would be perfect for Fear Factor and laid down for a nap. Other than that Yami was coming up blank. With a lazy sigh Yami turned onto his back to face his sleeping buddy. And screamed.

Yami sprang from the bed as if it was on fire and raced towards the door. Yami ran over to the doorway and discovered to his horror he could not pass over the threshold. It didn't make any sense, he could see right through the doorway. Yami glanced back over his shoulder to see the zombie had opened blood red eyes that were GLOWING. He needed to get out of here. "Dr. Ishtar, help me!" Yami yelled. The thing on the bed laughed apparently finding Yami's terror amusing. Yami slowly dropped to the floor, his energy slowly leaving him as he pressed every ounce of his weight against the barrier and still yielding no results. It was no good, he was trapped.

Yami cringed against the barrier as the living corpse climbed off the bed. Yami could literally see muscles as they clenched along his torso where skin no longer covered them. There was no blood yet watching as the sinew flexed and moved as the body did was both fascinating and horrifying. Perhaps if he had been a doctor he would have been more interested in the clear view of how the human body worked. Right now his main concern was that he was trapped with a zombie and trying to figure out how to kill something that is already dead. The being that was leisurely approaching him was literally something out of his nightmare. "You could stop cowering spouse." Pharaoh said, his approach calm yet bemused. The boy had known exactly what he was getting himself into. There was no reason for the melodramatics.

Wait a second, "What did you just call me?" Yami asked as a whole new level of dread began to settle upon him. The zombie smirked, "Spouse or would you prefer I called you wife?" Pharaoh said, by this point he was close enough to reach out and grab Yami if he so chose.

"I'm not your Spouse! And certainly not your wife! For starters I'm a man. Secondly we are not married." Yami yelled. A practical joke, that's exactly what this had to be. Malik didn't give off the impression of a jokester when they had first met but that was the only thig that made any sense. They were just trying to have some fun at Yami's expense.

The zombie crouched down so that he was eye to glowing eye with Yami. "You say you are not my spouse? My wife? Yet it was your name affixed upon the marriage contract. I also checked you certainly did take the necessary potions allowing you to bare me many children." Pharaoh said as calmly as one casually discussing the weather. There were so many things that were wrong with that statement Yami honestly had no idea where to even start.

The first thing that flashed through Yami's mind was the sludge he'd drank before he quickly dismissed it. That was not possible, you couldn't have an instantaneous sex change by drinking some disgusting liquid. Besides, Yami's lack of clothes gave him a clear view that his equipment was exactly the way he had remembered it from the last time he'd taken a shower. It just was not possible. The Pharaoh however seemed to be amused by Yami's doubt because he reached forward grabbing Yami quite firmly, lifting slightly before Yami even had a chance to voice his displeasure; and plunged his finger up to the knuckle inside a hole that was not supposed to exist. "The hell?" Yami yelled before trailing off in a groan as the zombie twisted the digit inside him before slowly withdrawing.

"Now, wife. I advise that we return to bed as it will be a lot more pleasant for our coupling instead of the floor." Pharaoh said. Yami's mind was still racing over that fact that he now had a vagina and how that hell that was possible when Pharaohs words broke through the panic induced fog. No way in hell was he getting on a bed and he certainly wasn't going to lay there and let some zombie have sex with him. "Come wife, unless you would prefer me to carry you." Pharaoh commanded.

"I am not under any circumstances getting into that bed with you." Yami growled. That was one thing that was never happening. Not even remotely willing to be considered. No way, nope. Nee, Jo Aye, Iaa, Votch, nun, Ne, Nej, Nein which was every possible way Yami knew how to say the word no in case there was any doubt on his opinion on the matter.

"Your resistance is cute wife, now enough of this goofing about. To bed." Pharaoh ordered.

"Look I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I as I clearly stated already once before I am not under any circumstances going anywhere near a bed with you. Now, if you don't mind I am going to leave." Yami said as he renewed pushing against the barrier with all of his strength. He had to get out of here and away from this monster.

The monster did reply and instead took another two steps closer to Yami who literally had no where to go and firmly grasped Yami's arm. Yami pulled his arm back as hard as he could only to discover that despite looking like a gaunt figure his grip was certainly not brittle and no matter how hard Yami pulled he could not pull his arm from the monster's grasp.

"I am not your wife and I am not going to sleep with you." Yami growled, "Now let go of me!"

"Then if you so desire we will couple here on the floor. Rest assured our coupling is nonnegotiable my wife. You already agreed you cannot change your mind now." Pharaoh said. Pharaoh then dragged Yami slightly away from barrier and began to shove the struggling boy onto the ground. Yami could not get the zombie to budge. The NAKED zombie his mind reminded him. As Pharaoh began to settle his weight more upon Yami. He did weigh much before some reason Yami just could not knock him off. He understandably panicked. If he didn't do something and quickly he was going to end up raped by this monster.

"Wait." Yami suddenly called out, "You gamble, right?" Gambling was practically a way of life back in Ancient Egypt. "Play a game with me and if I win you let me go." Yami said, his mind reminding him of the copious hours of research he had conducted. The Ancient Egyptians loved their games, however games without stakes weren't any fun. Rumor had it a Pharaoh in the Dark Days would gamble with the convicted criminals, win and they would be released, lose and their punishment would be doubled, or in some cases their lives would be forfeit. Yami counted himself a capable gamer and a quick study, he could win his way out of here.

The Pharaoh smirked, "So my wife wants to play? Fine we'll play a game. And if you win I will let you leave. However, if you lose you won't leave that bed for a week. Do we have a deal wife?" Pharaoh challenged. "And just so we are clear my wife," Pharaoh whispered as his skeletal hand traced the edge of Yami's thigh, "While you are in that bed we will be coupling. You will be fulling your obligations as my wife."

Yami visibly gulped, that was quite a downside but his only other choice was to be dragged to bed right now. He wasn't going to do that. "Game on, just don't back out when you lose." Yami said.

Pharaohs smirk broadened, "You can't back down, the shadows see to it the wager is upheld. It is impossible to NOT uphold your end of the bargain."

Yami frowned, "What are you talking about, shadows?" Yami inquired. The term sounded vaguely familiar to him from his research on magic in Ancient Egypt but he wasn't certain what the term meant precisely. Pharaoh grinned, "The shadows," he paused briefly to lift up a hand which Yami was shocked to see glow a purplish black. No, that wasn't quite right, the Pharaoh was holding something in his palm. Something that was moving. "Are the source of all magic. They can summon beings of darkness, and manipulate the fabric of reality. They are the ones who ensure all terms are upheld as well as the game is played fairly. To cheat is to forfeit your very soul." Pharaoh calmly explained.

Yami immediately nodded his consent. He really didn't have anything to lose and this was his only way out of this mess. It was either win and escape this hellhole where he will run through the desert seeking the first plane back home or do nothing and end up raped on the stone floor alone with a monster here in the dark with apparently no one to hear him scream. He needed to take this chance. For some reason the Ishtars had clearly left him with this monster. He intended to ask them what the fuck they were playing at if and when he ever saw them again. "Like I said, game on. What are the rules?" Yami said.

Pharaoh grinned as he slowly climbed off of Yami and walked towards the far side of the room, towards the golden sarcophagus that Yami had not even noticed when he'd first awoken. "The game is simple. Be the last one standing." Pharaoh explained once he had reached the other side of the room. "I would prepare myself if I were you wife for I have never lost a game. I don't intend to start now." Pharaoh taunted.

Yami glared at the Pharaoh, rising to his feet as well, "That overconfidence is going to be your downfall. I can guarantee that you will lose." Yami growled. He absolutely had to win. Losing was not an option. As his grandfather often used to say a real gamer performs when the chips are down and everything is on the line. Yami didn't think there could be more on the line than there was right now.

Pharaoh nodded his head in acknowledgement, "We shall see. Game start."

The room the two were standing in vanished before Yami's eyes. They now appeared to be standing over a coliseum of some kind although the physical arena was far below them. Yami saw that his feet were perched on the outstretched hand of a giant Obelisk the Tormentor. Across the arena he saw Pharaoh was standing on an identical Obelisk's outstretched hand. "The object," Pharaoh called out across the arena, "is to knock your opponent to the ground. The Obelisk statues we are standing on we control with our minds." Pharaoh explained.

Yami nodded, he could do this. He made his obelisk charge forward intending to end this fight quickly before the Pharaoh had a chance to attack. Obelisk charged as quickly as it was able only to run into nothing as the defending Obelisk merely stepped aside. Obelisk quickly stopped as the stone knees collided with the stone boundary of the arena. "Balance, balance balance." Yami yelled as he fought to keep the statue upright. He managed it, but only barely.

Once Yami's Obelisk had straightened back up he heard Pharaohs laughter, "You do know if you were that eager to be in my bed you didn't have to challenge me to this game. I'd have gladly taken you my wife. I believe I had made that quite clear before."

Yami clenched his hand in a fist, "Shut up you sick bastard." Yami yelled as he had Obelisk charge again. Just like before his opponent neatly sidestepped the charging behemoth and yet again Yami was fighting for his balance. This wasn't working, he really needed to change his strategy.

"Are you thinking about it my wife? You got a mere taste before. This time it won't be my finger filling you." Pharaoh taunted. Yami clenched his fist as tightly as he could, there was no way that was ever going to happen. Not ever! Yami felt the beginning of panic bubble in his chest as his mind readily reminded him of exactly what Pharaoh was eluding to. He was not going to let this monster turn him into a victim. Yami had to end this and end this now. Yami had Obelisk charge again. All he had to do was have Obelisk connect and the game would be over. Pharaoh couldn't dodge forever.

Obelisk charged and again his opponent neatly sidestepped Yami's attack before launching one of his own. Yami was completely focused on keeping Obelisk upright that he missed his opponent moving behind him until he felt a large stone finger connecting with Yami's back, pinging him from his perch.

Yami fell for what seemed like miles before he landed on a soft surface. Yami glanced around him to see that the arena had vanished and he had landed in the middle of the bed he'd woke up on. Yami quickly went to scramble off the bed, only to find that he could not. He was able to go as far as the edge of the bed but no matter what he did he could not move off the bed.

"You did agree that you would not be leaving our bed for a week if you lost my wife." Pharaoh said from just beside the bed where Yami was still trying to find a way to get off the bed.

Yami turned and glared at him, anything to hide his sheer panic. "I didn't think you meant that literally. What about food? What about the bathroom?" Yami quickly asked.

Pharaoh chuckled as he slowly crawled up onto the bed, "I assure you my wife I will see that all of your needs are met. I will feed you as needed and there is a bedpan for you to use should you have the need. Now," Pharaoh pounced knocking the retreating Yami onto his back, pinning him beneath him, "I think time for playing around passed. You are mine." Pharaoh purred. Just like before when Pharaoh's slight weight settled upon his body Yami struggled like he had never struggled before. He also tried to shift his body so that he would be able dislodge the zombie. Nothing no matter what Yami did worked. If Yami didn't know better it was almost like this monster was being supernaturally aided. Then again after the game they had played that might very well be the case. So, not only was he trapped with a zombie he was trapped with a zombie who could apparently perform magic. Speaking of the game that gave Yami his final idea.

"Wait." Yami squeaked, "My Obelisk never hit the ground. I didn't lose the game." Yami said. Pharaoh chuckled as he settled his body fully upon Yami's, "The object as I told you at the start of the game was to be the last one standing. However, not once did I say it was the Obelisks who had to be knocked to the floor. The object was for us to remain upright which h you clearly failed to do. Now enough of this senseless prattle my wife. You need not be frightened I will be gentle with you."

Pharaoh leaned closer so Yami could feel Pharaohs breathe ghosting over the side of his face, "My name, wife, is Atemu, should you feel the need to cry out to me in ecstasy." Atemu purred before he pressed a kiss to the skin just below Yami's ear.

"Stop, please." Yami pleaded, he just wanted to get out of here. And once he did he was going to find Dr. Ishtar and demand to know why he got locked up with this amorous zombie, not to mention how he underwent some kind of sex change procedure. And once she answered those questions he was then going to punch her in the face.

Atemu lightly kissed down the side of Yami's neck before he began to nibble on the skin above Yami's pulse point. Atemu pulled back briefly to admire his first mark on his wife's skin. It would undoubtedly be the first of many. He slowly, deliberately exhaled over the moist skin delighting in the goosebumps that appeared as well as the slight hardening he could feel from the body beneath him. "You are so beautiful my beloved." He paused briefly to once again blow on moistened skin, "And so sensitive." Atemu purred.

Yami tried to ignore the feel of this things lips upon his skin but clearly his body was hyper aware of its every touch. He had never even been on a single date before and certainly never intimate. Despite the fact that he knew he had to get this zombie off him it certainly felt good. And his body was not hiding the fact that he was enjoying this things touch. Yami was startled when he felt the zombie kiss down and take one of his nipples into a warm mouth. Yami could not stop the groan that escaped his lips as his body continued to betray him under the tortuous ministrations of that talented mouth. "Stop it. Stop touching me." Yami muttered. He knew his objection sounded weak as his body was betraying him but it didn't matter. No matter how much his body enjoyed the attention he still did not want this monster touching him. And he was going to continue to tell him exactly that.

Atemu smirked around his wife's nipple as he continued to tease the pert bud with his tongue. The noises his wife was making were delicious. And they were just getting started. Atemu slowly released the bud from his lips, allowing his teeth to graze the sensitive nub ever so slightly eliciting another delicious groan from his wife. Atemu blew on the bud feeling the shivers of pleasure that wracked the pliant body beneath him. Atemu lazily kissed his way along his wife's chest before swallowing the other nipple.

Yami felt another groan slip from his lips as that talented tongue toyed with his nipple. His body felt like it was on fire but it was a good fire. Yami's hands buried themselves in Atemu's hair, his rebellious mind saying it was to push him away however the limbs themselves instead doing everything in their power to keep him right where he was. He felt his nipple again slip out of the others warm cavern before he let out a slow breathe. Yami really wished he would stop doing that since very time he did he felt his dick jump in response. "Stop it. Please, just stop." Yami pleaded.

Atemu smirked as he kissed his way back up his wife's chest, up his neck and onto his face. Given the way his wife had been responding he couldn't wait for the reaction to what he was planning. Atemu pressed a firm kiss to his wife's lips, slipping his tongue inside to dance and twirl swallowing the surprised groan as he did so. However, the deep kiss was only a distraction as his hand slowly slipped up Yami's thigh, only giving the lightest of touches before he reached the spot he had been aiming for. Atemu didn't really pay any mind to Yami's erection and instead slipped a finger deep into this wife's wet hole. Yami abruptly broke the kiss when he felt Atemu's finger inside him once again. Atemu lazily flexed and twirled his finger around inside Yami before starting to slide it out only to quickly push back inside, this time even deeper. Yami literally saw stars. _What the hell is wrong with me? I want him to stop, why oh why is my body enjoying him touching me. This is wrong._

Atemu once again began to suckle on his wife's neck as he continued to tease Yami with his finger. He slipped his finger almost all the way out before thrusting back inside, this time with two fingers making Yami cry out his name for the first time. There was nothing hotter than hearing the breathless moan of his name from the man beneath him.

Yami literally thought he was going to explode from sheer pleasure. The feel of the fingers inside him were driving him wild. And Yami hated that. Truly hated the reactions his body was having and felt completely disgusted with himself. Unfortunately no matter how much he squirmed Atemu neither sped up nor pushed any deeper like Yami was craving. Then suddenly the damned fingers were gone. "Atemu" Yami whined, he had been so damn close. Yami was beyond disgusted with the way he was practically begging this monster. He sounded like a damn whore.

"Relax my dear." Atemu purred as he settled himself between Yami's thighs, "We have barely begun. That was just a taste my dear. The best part is yet to come." ATemu paused briefly and whispered right in Yami's ear, "Unless you want me to stop," before drawing the lobe into his mouth and Yami groaned once again. Yami did not bother dignifying that with even a thought of consideration. He knew full well this monster was not going to stop no matter what Yami said. And with that depressing thought in mind Yami decided he might as well give in. No matter what did said or did in the end this monster was going to win. The only consolation that Yami could come up with was that this was merely a battle that he was going to be losing. A devastating one yes, but just a battle. He was fighting a war and if surrendering now allowed him to ultimately win the war than that was what he was going to do. Let the monster think he won while Yami bided his time and plotted his eventual path to victory. And more importantly freedom.

"Atemu please." Yami moaned. His body was sensitive to even the slightest touch and right now he wanted Atemu to continue. At this very second Yami did not care Atemu looked like a zombie or that he was trapped in this room. Right now he wanted something only Atemu could give him even though Yami wasn't even sure what that was. He had never paid attention when women were discussed in health class, he probably should have.

"Please what Yami?" Atemu asked his voice tingued with amusement. He knew exactly what his wife wanted but he wanted to hear the man beneath him say it.

"Don't stop." Yami groaned, "Please, don't stop."

"As you wish my beloved wife." Atemu replied as he began to press his erection into Yami's tight heat. Yami clenched tightly onto Atemu's shoulders as he felt Atemu steadily inch deeper and deeper inside him. "Oh god." Yami groaned at the feeling of being stretched.

Atemu chuckled as he paused briefly, feeling the final barrier was before him. "I am your God my dear, please cry out to me." Yami had no warning before Atemu quickly thrust forward breaking that barrier and leaving him fully buried inside Yami.

"Atemu!" Yami yelled out in a mix of pain and pleasure, his nails digging into the flesh on Atemu's back. All Yami could feel right now was how deep Atemu was inside him. He honestly could not tell where he ended and Atemu began. And then Atemu began to move. Yami felt as Atemu slowly slipped almost out of him before pressing back inside with a deliberate snap of his hips. Yami groaned as the slow, steady thrusting was starting to drive him nuts. He needed more.

"Atemu, please stop teasing me." Yami moaned as Atemu once again lazily pushed back inside making him feel amazingly full. Atemu paused for a moment, making Yami groan in disappointment, "What would you like me to do beloved?" Atemu asked, his fingers idly teasing Yami's nipple making Yami clench down even tighter around him. Yami groaned. "Move." Yami hissed as he pushed his hips forward pressing Atemu further inside him. "Like this?" Atemu teased as he slowly thrust back inside making Yami whine.

"No. Go faster." Yami moaned, this slow pace was driving him mad. Atemu smirked, "Wrap your legs around me beloved." Yami immediately complied, anything to make Atemu stop teasing him. "I would brace myself if I were you." Atemu warned before he started harshly pounding into the body beneath him, the new position allowing him to thrust deeper inside his wife. Yami was literally seeing stars as Atemu hammered into him pressing Yami deeper into the feather mattress. Atemu found the sweetspot deep inside Yami which soon had Yami screaming his name over and over again in pure ecstasy. Atemu felt his own end nearing so began to thrust into Yami harder and faster than before making sure to find that spot that made Yami scream.

Once again Yami felt like he was literally going to explode. With his final and loudest scream of "Atemu" thus far Yami literally exploded as his orgasm hit him hard. Atemu felt Yami clench down tightly around him. Atemu pounded into Yami five more times before he released deep inside Yami, thrusting several more times as his seed spilled into Yami and his member slowly softend.

Yami slowly caught his breath as he came down from his orgasm and the feel of Atemu's seed filling him. Yami groaned when Atemu continued to thrust into him, "I'm not done with hearing you scream for me beloved. After all, this is our honeymoon." Atemu purred as he started another relentless pace that once again had Yami screaming.

Hours later and the zombie had finally climbed off of Yami and drifted off to sleep. Yami laid awake starring at the stone celing, his mind racing. His apparent sex change had been beyond any shadow of a doubt confirmed although how that even was possible was something Yami couldn't begin to guess. Mentally Yami was congratulating himself on getting through the whole 'coupling with the zombie' with his sanity relatively intact. Mentally by conceding Yami allowed himself to believe what had happened was in some way on his terms. He knew it wasn't but even having the illusion that he'd had any say in what happened allowed him to swallow what had happened easier. He was not a victim and refused to become one. He was a warrior and he was going to fight, claw or whatever he needed to so that he would be able to escape this place. For now he knew any escape attempts would not be able to be staged until at least a week a gone by because he could not physically leave the bed until then. That suited Yami just fine for now. A week to think of nothing other than escape while they zombie used his body he could put up with.

He didn't have a choice in the matter. And when the zombie was fucking him Yami just kept punching Dr. Ishtar in the face. Every thrust of the demon Yami drew his fist back and punched her again and again and again. Because what happened to him was her fault. And once Yami got out of here she was going to discover that Yami was not the forgiving one of the Motous.

Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

The passage of time is often present as the slow, yet steady progression of sand trickling out of the bottom of an hour glass. The week that Yami spent beneath Pharaoh was without a doubt the most trying week of his entire life. He spent most of the week starring up at the ceiling. The majority of the time he spent picturing Dr. Ishtar's bloody and broken face and feeling an immense sense of satisfaction that he had made her pay for what she had done to him.

However, there came a time when even that image was not enough to distract him from the feeling of Pharaoh continuing to make use of his body. Vaguely Yami mused for a long dead man he had some stamina. That or he had some kind of drug coursing through his veins that kept able to keep going and going and going like some demented energizer bunny. He certainly seemed to be obsessed with filling Yami with as much seed as was physically possible because he did not stop often and if he did it was only for a couple of hours. However, when Yami's mind had drifted what he considered was much too close to his present situation he did his best to retreat even further into his mind and detaching himself from reality.

In his mind he was walking back into his Grandfather's Game Shop. The small bell above the door tinkled as he pushed the door open. The bottom hinge was a little loose so the door shook in the frame slightly as he pushed the door open. As was usual the shop was quiet his grandfather kept the shop open more to provide himself something to do with his retirement than as a means of support. The shop typically only had customers after school let out for the day or if there was a Duel Monsters tournament starting up. But for the moment Yami enjoyed the quiet. His grandfather was sitting behind the counter his face buried deep inside the day's newspaper. Yami made his way through the shop and up to the glass counter his grandfather was sitting behind.

"Hey Grandpa." Yami whispered once he had leaned against the paper. His grandfather jumped, since he had apparently began to doze and was using the newspaper was covered.

"Yami Motou! You know better than to sneak up on your old Grandpa! Really, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Grandpa scolded, rolling up his paper and lightly smacking Yami on the shoulder.

Yami chuckled, "Sorry Grandpa." Yami replied. By the way his grandpa glared at him before the edges of his wrinkled face began to break into a smile Yami's apology was really not being believed. Then again Yami wasn't really sorry either so that might have had something to do with it.

"You kids today. No respect for your elders." Grandpa muttered as he set his newspaper aside and stretched his back slightly until it popped. His grandfather had a bad back which he had told both his grandchildren was because he had spent years hunched over archaeological units armed with a trowel and brush removing one centimeter of dirt at a time. He used to reiterate that story when he caught Yugi or Yami slouching at the dinner table.

"Hey Grandpa, why don't you head upstairs and take a break. I can man the shop for you for a while." Yami suggested. Grandpa Motou seemed to stop and consider his offer for a moment before he nodded and climbed off the rickety stool. One of the legs had been broken when Joey had decided it would be a good idea to try jousting against Tristan using the shop's stool. Now it constantly rocked back and forth.

Yami rounded the counter intending to take his own position behind the glass. Grandpa however fixed him with a stern look, "Now, don't sleep on the job Yami. I need you to be greeting my many customers." Grandpa lightly chided.

Yami snorted, "Don't worry Grandpa, I won't. I promise." Yami replied.

Grandpa gave him another light swap with the paper before he left the rolled up paper on the counter and headed up the stairs into the house portion of the shop. Yami leaned back on the stool, rocking it back on its back two legs with his feet pressed flat on the floor. The pains of being the tallest member of his family meant that his legs were too long for the furniture his grandfather had purchased. Yami ended up letting the stool suddenly clatter forward when a sharp pain stabbed through his abdomen.

"What the hell was that?" Yami muttered. The pain was strange and not like something he had ever experienced before. He ached but internally. And if he was honest the pain wasn't in his stomach, and instead was much closer to his pelvic region.

Yami ended up standing up to lean on the counter instead of sit slouched behind it on the stool, hoping that by standing and stretching it would eliminate the pain he was feeling. It didn't. Yami unfurled the newspaper thinking that reading the news might distract him from the strange pain he was feeling. The front page of the paper was a story about him. The Domino times was proudly publishing how local boy, Yami Motou, had been selected for a highly competitive program of study. Yami scanned down the paper further to see the paper had even interviewed his grandfather who was quoted as saying, "I could not be prouder of that boy."

Yami bit his tongue as another wave of pain rocked through his system. Gods that really hurt. It almost felt like someone was stabbing him inside. That or jabbing an ice pick up inside him. Yami clenched the counter so tightly that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. If he bit his tongue much harder Yami was expecting to taste blood. _Make it stop!_ Yami thought as he abandoned his braced position against the counter and instead collapsed to the ground behind it, curling up in a fetal position. He had no idea why he was in this much pain.

"Please make it stop." Yami groaned from his position on the ground.

Yami heard bell above the shop door tinkle indicating a customer had arrived to the shop. Yami tried to climb to his feet but after three failed attempts he just continued to lay on the floor as what had begun as a dull ache was now unbelievable pain. And that pain seemed to be almost all he could focus on. _What is wrong with me?_ Yami thought as he curled even further in on himself.

"Yami, what are you doing laying on the floor?"

Yami snapped his eyes open, even though he did not even remember closing them to stare into the round amethyst eyes of his younger brother, fifteen year old Yugi Motou. Yugi was the sweetest brother any one could possibly ask for. Seeing his brother's beautiful eyes frown in a clear show of concern seemed to fill Yami with the strength to swallow the pain and at least rise to his feet. Yugi stood with his brother and still had Yami fixed with a gaze of undisguised worry.

"Did you fall off the stool? I keep telling Grandpa we need to get it fixed." Yugi muttered.

Yami smiled, although he had a feeling the smile he gave didn't fully hide the pain he was still experiencing from his brother's ever watchful eyes. "No I didn't fall off the stool Little One, I just wanted to take a nap and figured Grandpa wouldn't see me if I slept on the floor." Yami said.

Yugi snorted, "Yeah, okay and I'm Pharaoh of Egypt." Yugi muttered. Yami forced himself to smile and laugh at his brother's bad joke. A joke that Yami really did not find funny.

"So, what are you doing here anyway Little One? I thought you were going to be on a camping trip with Joey and the others." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Yup, we sure are but Joey was hoping I could snag one of the Obelisk dueling games to bring on the trip." Yugi said.

"Obelisk? Dueling game?" Yami questioned. Yugi shook his head fondly at his brother before he walked over to a shelf not far from the counter and picked up a small game which on the box showed two Obelisks standing inside a roman coliseum. One had his fist extended outwards punching the other Obelisk which was falling backwards over the edge of the coliseum. Atop the victors shoulder stood a small figure which looked eerily like the zombie. Yami quickly turned his attention away from the box and back onto his brother.

"And Tristan bet Joey a hundred bucks that he could beat Joey at this game. Joey however wasn't going to take that and told Tristan that if he won then Joey was going to stay in bed for a whole week while Tristan waited on him hand and foot. And once they started talking about those kind of wagers I was sent back to pick one up." Yugi excitedly explained.

"That's great Little One." Yami muttered. The pain in his abdomen had continued to build. It was really making it hard to think straight.

Yugi lightly placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright Yami? You know you can tell me the truth." Yugi said.

Yami again forced a smile on his face, "I'm sure Little One. You go and have fun with your friends." Yami said.

Yugi nodded although his gaze was still quite concerned as he gave Yami a tight hug. "I'm not going to pry but don't forget you can always tell me anything. Day or night." Yugi said. He then pulled away from his brother and gave Yami a bright smile, "After all, that's what brothers are for."

This time Yami's smile was genuine, "They are indeed." Yami replied.

Yugi then turned and headed for the door. Just as Yugi opened the door Yami called out to him, "Yugi."

Yugi paused and turned back around, "I love you Little One." Yami said.

Yugi smiled brightly back at Yami, "I love you too Yami." Yugi then walked out the door and the door swung shut once more with only the bell tinkling as what Yami used to joke was the light of his life walked out of the shop and back to join up with his friends.

Yami forced himself to walk back over to the counter and tried his best to put the pain out of his mind. There was no ice pick jabbing him. He was imaging things. He was fine. Yami picked back up the newspaper he had abandoned on the counter. He frowned when he saw that the article had changed. Yami didn't see the headline instead all he could focus on was the large picture of the demon dominating the front page. His eyes still glowing despite it being a black and white photo. The eyes seemed to still glow red. Yami dropped the newspaper onto the glass counter. He was losing his mind. He had to be.

Maybe he could go upstairs and lay down. Yami glanced up to see how much longer it was going to be before the Game Shop would close for the day. Yami frowned when where the Duel Monsters clock once hung now only a strange hourglass remained. The bottom actually appeared to have broken off because now the sand was beginning to fall to the floor, making the air within the shop smell of dust.

Yami could feel the beginning of panic welling up within him as the sand continued to fall to the floor and shadows could be seen creeping along the wall and slowly forming a web over the door which led to the house portion of the shop and also were starting to creep towards the front door. Yami fell to the floor the stool he had been leaning on suddenly gave way under his weight and he ended up laying on his back.

He heard the bell once again tinkle above the door. "Someone, help me!" Yami called out.

The person who had entered the shop Yami could hear slowly making their way towards him. Their gait sounded both casual and measured. Like each step was deliberate. The person had finally reached the counter and a rotting hand was placed on the edge of the glass.

 _No!_ Yami thought as he slowly tried to scoot away from the monster that was slowly rounded the glass counter. The rotted flesh revealing one of the bones in his hand, the phalange, of his ring finger was missing almost all the skin yet still had a golden ring worn loosely. Now Yami could see the monsters leg, and the sinew that was visible through gaps in the skin on his shin, the blood red muscular tissue could be seen above the golden shin guard that was worn.

"Would you really prefer our coupling to be on the floor my wife?" Pharaoh said, his glow eyes bearing down on Yami who despite wearing clothes still felt completely exposed as yet another jab of the ice pick drove deep inside him. Making Yami cry out in pain. Gods he just wanted to die.

Pharaoh began to crouch down and reach out towards Yami who scooted back as far as he could but his head touched the wall and there was nowhere for him to go. Pharaoh reached down and grabbed Yami by his ankle and began to drag him away from the wall and back towards to monster.

"No! Stop it! Let go of me! Someone! Help me! Yugi! Grandpa! HELP!" Yami yelled as he was dragged closer and closer towards the monster. He tried to kick out with is free leg and the shadows which had gathered at the floor beneath the monsters feet seemed to spring to life pinning Yami's leg to the ground.

And try as he might he could not lift his leg. The zombie leered down upon him, his blood red unnatural gaze seemed to see right through Yami's clothes making him feel both exposed and unclean. Another powerful jab and Yami felt the beginning of tears gather in his eyes. The monster reached for the edge of his pants.

"No, I said get away from me! I said STOP!" Yami yelled.

Over the monsters shoulder Yami could see the sneering faces of Dr. Ishtar and her two brothers standing. Dr. Ishtar herself was gazing at him smugly, "Thank you for accepting the internship Yami. As you can see I like to just thrust my interns right into the thick of things. Pharaoh here seems quite pleased with you. And I must admit you will make a good wife for him." Dr. Ishtar said.

Malik also leered at the prone Yami as the zombie continued to work the struggling Yami's pants down. "Bet you never expected to be making a living beneath a king. Wonder how long it'll be before the first child comes." Malik taunted.

By this point the zombie had gotten his pants off and the monster own clothing either vanished or he hadn't been wearing any to begin with. He forced Yami's thighs apart and lined up.

"Are you ready for me my wife? Because ready or not here I come." The zombie commented.

"No, don..Aarrgh!" Yami yelled as the ice pack jabbed harshly into him, this last jab was so hard Yami literally thought he was seeing stars. The Ishtars all laughed at Yami as he pleaded with the monster to leave him alone. With yet another hard thrust forward Yami's vision went white and the image of his home faded out of existence revealing once again the dimly lit burial chamber where the zombie was pounding away yet again. With one final thrust forward Yami felt the disgusting feeling of the zombie once again filling him.

The thought alone almost made Yami want to vomit. Worse still because there were no windows and no way to see outside Yami had literally no way to no how long this torture had been ongoing. No countdown he could focus his mind on. Not small goals to work towards. Nothing. Just pain. And the zombie's seemingly neverending sex-drive.

After what seemed like an eternity spent in the deepest pits of hell the week had finally came to a close. Yami discovered this when the demon had crawled off him to sleep yet again and as Yami had taken to trying whenever the demon tired he tried to climb off the bed. His entire body ached in ways Yami didn't know had been possible. However, this last half-hearted attempt Yami was able to roll off the bed and his aching body collided harshly with the stone floor.

"I made it." Yami mumbled as he rested his aching head on the cool stone floor. He was mentally and physically exhausted. Even if the shadows had moved away from the door Yami still didn't know if he could find the strength to make his escape. Something had to change. He could not last much longer like this. He would die or lose his sanity before much longer.

Over the course of what Yami now knew was a full week he had eaten and drank very little. Every so often the monster would pause to try and get Yami to eat. Yami refused so through the use of the shadows Pharaoh would force Yami to consume a couple of dates and a few gulps of what Yami thought was wine. No wonder he felt so weak.

Dispute the sharp pain caused by his aching body lying on the stone floor Yami did not care. He allowed his eyes to slip shut and attempted to get some sleep. He was not going to willingly climb into that bed ever again. Ever.

Yami awoke again to once again find himself resting on the accursed bed. He could also feel the monster's arms wrapped around his naked body, holding Yami almost spooned against him. Yami felt like crying. Was his escape from the bed really only in his mind? Yami moved slowly but deliberately, applying pressure against the arms that were holding him as he moved towards the edge of the bed. By some miracle Yami felt the arms give way and he was allowed to slip out of the zombie's grasp. Yami moved as quickly as his aching body would let him and climbed right off the bed, once again falling to the floor.

This time Yami did cry. He hadn't imagined it. He really did survive a whole week and was now free from the terms of that horrible game.

"Wife you really should not be laying on the floor. I already picked you up from the ground once." Pharaoh said.

Yami however chose not to respond and instead focused on his next goal. He had gotten out of the bed. Now he needed to find a way to get out of this room. Before he could attempt that he needed to get up off the floor. New goal: Stand up.

Yami glared at the desiccated hand that enter into his line of vision and stubbornly batted it away. "I can stand up myself. I don't need your help." Yami growled.

Pharaoh snorted and Yami could see his rotten legs dangling off the side of the bed not far from his head close enough that Yami could actually make out his reflection in the gold. Yami was pleased to say he looked as bad as he felt. His skin clung tightly to the bones in his face and his sweat soaked bangs were clinging to the sides of his face. His complexion was a ghostly pale and he looked like he had lost almost ten pounds over the last week.

 _But I'm still alive. Right now that's all that matters. I survived that now I just need to get out of here and get back home._ Yami thought. Getting out of this burial chamber and back home where he belonged was becoming more than just a mere goal. It was almost an obsession. It was the only thing that was keeping Yami going.

Yami shakily braced his arms beneath his frame. Gods his body ached. And even with the lost weight Yami's arms still shook with the effort of supporting his slight frame. He slowly bent his knees up under him and his body very loudly protested that particular motion. But Yami did not care. He was going to stand up off this damned floor if it was the last thing he did.

Yami remembered back in high school he could do 50 pushups easily. And now here he was struggling to push himself up once. _I will stand up._ Yami mentally declared as he pressed with all his might against the stone floor with his trembling arms and slowly laid his feet flat beneath his body and stood.

When Yami finally got to his feet he was overcome with a strong wave of dizziness. _Why is the room spinning?_ Yami thought as he swayed shakily on his feet. He felt the demon place his hands around Yami's bare hips however Yami could not push him away. If he did he was going to fall and despite his pride screaming otherwise Yami knew he would not be able to easily stand back up again.

"Easy does it. Come, lay down." The demon said. Yami figured it was supposed to be a soothing suggestion but it came across as an arrogant command.

"No." Yami growled. He felt the zombie's bony fingers dig slightly into his hip bones. Yami did his best to anchor his feet to the ground since he had a feeling the monster was going to toss him back onto the bed.

And just like Yami anticipated the zombie harshly pulled back on Yami's hips causing him to overbalance and fall back on that damned bed. Yami went to scoot back off the bed when he felt the demon once again pin him down. _No, not again. I am not going through that again._ Yami thought as panic coursed through him.

The demon's glowing red eyes starred straight into Yami's panicked crimson ones. "You are not well my wife and you will rest. Either you will remain in this bed of your own volition or I will bind you to this bed." Atemu hissed.

 _I am not going to be trapped in this bed again._ Yami thought. Apparently this was another time he was just going to have to concede. He hated himself for giving in but the consequences of fighting might result in him never being able to escape this hellhole. "Fine, you win. I'll stay in bed." Yami growled.

Atemu smiled, no that's not right. He smirked, a smug arrogant smirk as he looked down on Yami and not just in the sense that he was looking at him from above. In that single look Atemu's perceived superiority was conveyed loud and clear. Vaguely Yami thought punching him in the face would be just as satisfying as punching Dr. Ishtar. However, his survival instincts reminded him that attempting to do that would not be in his best interests. At least not right now. "That's a good wife. I need you healthy, less you aren't able to carry our children." Atemu declared, as he leaned forward to place what Yami guessed was a patronizing kiss on the side of his face.

"Will you just stop that? Get off me. I don't want you touching me." Yami growled.

Again that smug arrogant smirk was plastered on the demon's face before he leaned down and intentionally pressed his lips firmly to Yami's. Yami tried to turn his head, to squirm, to move anything but again he was powerless. If there was one thing Yami hated more than anything it was this feeling of helplessness.

"Your resistance although amusing is beginning to grow tiresome my wife. We are married now and I have made you my own. You can stop with this foolishness." The tone again a condescending order. Yami couldn't not take it anymore, he snapped.

"Well I don't know how they used to do things back in your time but in my world for people to marry two consenting parties are required. No matter how powerful you fucking think you are you can't just casually declare someone your spouse. Not without my agreement which I am NOT given. I have said it before and I will say it again. I am not your wife. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." Yami yelled.

The smirk was gone from the demons face. Now, it was a stone hard glare that chilled Yami to his bones. There was no kindness, no give. "You did indeed agree to our arrangement my dear." Atemu hissed, his tone dark and Yami felt a shiver of dread run down his spine. But he was not going to back down.

"I agreed to nothing!" Yami firmly replied.

Atemu released an animalistic growl as he flew from the bed, stalking across the room. The room began to darken as the shadows gathered in what Yami thought was their attempt to calm their master. He even saw one of the living shadows attempt to rub against the zombie's calf not unlike a cat would.

"Either you are a liar seeking to worm your way out of our agreement. Or I have been deceived. Did you or did you not sign our marriage contract? Did you or did not your sign your name stating that you agreed to marry a man long dead?" Atemu hissed.

Yami pushed himself up slightly on his arms so that he could better look upon the raging monster. "I signed and agreed to nothing. Last thing I remembered was laying down to take a nap after I traveled here for an internship with Dr. Ishtar then I woke up in bed with you." Yami said firmly.

Atemu snorted at Yami's explanation, as if he had completely dismissed Yami's statement as a blatant lie, "And you expect me to believe you drank the potions to enable you to bare my children, why?" Atemu growled, his tone hard and unyielding.

Yami pushed himself up into a seated position with considerable effort, "When I arrived in the Isthar's home Dr. Ishtar told me that the water here would make me sick and told me to drink a remedy which would enable me to keep down the water. I did not, nor would I have, drank something that would have altered my gender. If there is a document like you keep alluding to I neither ever saw it nor signed it." Yami declared firmly.

The zombie snorted once again as he brought up his hand. The shadows once again gathered in his palm before vanishing once again, leaving a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. With a wave of hand the paper floated through the air and landed on Yami's lap.

"This is the contract that you signed. Read it. Aloud." Atemu commanded.

Yami picked up the paper and rolled it. A lead weight settled into his stomach as his eyes read the words upon the page. _This is not possible._ Yami thought.

"I am waiting. Read. It." The zombie growled.

Yami gulped before he began to read the document aloud, "I, Yami Motou, do hearby agree from this day forward to be the wife of Pharaoh Atemu, son of Aknamkanon, divine king of the two lands. I agree to stand by his side always remaining steadfast and loyal. I agree to always do my duty to my husband including but not limited to providing him with many children." Yami paused briefly before continuing, "I, Pharaoh Atemu, agree to take Yami Motou as my wife from this day forward. I agree to provide for and protect him for the rest of his days, for he is mine just as I am his. So let it be written so let it be done." Yami glanced down and at the bottom of the document was his signature clear as day, there was even a date next to his name telling Yami that he had signed this before he ever set foot in Egypt.

Yami's mind flashed back to the documents he had signed for Dr. Ishtar using a tablet and stylus because she would not accept for some of the documents an e-signature. And the date next to the signature would have fit perfectly with when he was signing those documents for the internship.

"Is that not your signature?" Atemu challenged.

Yami sighed, how in the world was he going to explain this away. But he had to try. "Yes Atemu, but, please just listen to me. This was the first time I ever read this document. Dr. Ishtar must have buried it in with all the forms she had me sign. I swear Atemu, I had no idea I'd signed something like that." Yami pleaded.

For a moment the room was silent as the zombie visibly fumed. Then the monster seemed to come to a decision. "The we will just have to correct this. The solution is simple." Pharaoh stated.

Yami was almost afraid to ask but he knew he needed to, "And what do you propose?" Yami refused to allow his hopes to build that he would be allowed to leave. He was not stupid.

"The solution my wife, is simple. If you did not knowingly sign the original. We will just draft another one which you will sign." Atemu stated. Yami vaguely thought about asking what if he didn't want to sign one, what then? He then thought better of it. After he had spent the last week beneath the zombie he had come to the unpleasant realization that in some regards he was stuck. He also knew that if he refused to sign a new one the Pharaoh would still consider the original as perfectly valid. And despite being tricked into it, Yami had signed it.

Based on Yami's knowledge of these contracts the resigning was merely a formality and it was with that thought in mind Yami conceded, "Fine. We'll sign another one." Yami stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Atemu gave a brisk nod once before the shadows once again gathered a large blank piece of parchment appeared floating in the air between the two men. "Say your name." Atemu ordered.

Yami however kept his gaze fixed upon the floating parchment which had been created completely out of those accursed shadows which had kept him bound to the damned bed for a full fucking week. _Bad thought, bad thought._

"State your name." Atemu hissed.

 _He didn't say we were drawing up a marriage contract using the shadows?!_ Yami thought, panic gripping him once again. A contract drawn up using shadows would be completely unbreakable. "Can't we just use ink and write one out?" Yami asked, he worded the request as a casual one like it didn't matter if Atemu agreed with him or not.

"We are using the shadows. After the last contract debacle I want this contract to be ironclad. The shadows will ensure precisely that." Atemu declared firmly.

Yami dropped his gaze down to the thrice damned bed. This was beyond unfair. He didn't even think his grandfather telling him about how unfair life was would have ever considered a scenario this bad. Worse still this was completely one sided. The zombie was losing nothing, he wasn't the one who trapped and being assaulted. He was the one with all the power. Yami was the one who was being stripped from all semblances of freedom and basically free will. He was practically becoming this monster's slave. And worse still there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Or did you honestly expect me to allow you to sign a contract you had no intention to upholding?" Atemu interjected. His whole superior tone was really starting to grate on Yami's nerves. Nothing about this was right.

"That was not what I said at all." Yami growled. Not intending to uphold his end of the bargain had nothing to do with his objection to using the shadows. The idea of physically being kept prisoner by some supernatural force to uphold a contract. THAT he had a problem with. The prior contract had stated that Yami was going to baring this monster children. Yami had no doubt that a similar term would be used in this contract and had a feeling he would find himself confined to a bed until he physically provided this zombie with a child. _And I'm not even going to get into how that would even be possible because I really don't want to know. I'm sure when I'm faced with that unthinkable reality I will then have a right panic attack. But for now, out of sight out of mind._

"Then I see no reason for you to continue to stall. As I have told you twice before. State your name so that we may begin." Atemu coldly ordered.

 _There is no getting around this. No matter what I do I lose._ Yami thought before he muttered, "Yami Motou." His voice flat, detached almost dead. He felt like crying but his pride would not allow this tears to fall. He had lost his freedom, his family, and the rights to his body. The only thing he had left was his pride and he would be damned if this monster took that from him like he had robbed him of everything else.

 **I, Yami Motou** appeared in glowing orange font on the parchment.

"Continue." Atemu lazily commanded.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I am not going to recite a whole contract. Can't you just write one and have me sign it." _Not like what I want matters in this process anyway. All I want is to go home._

Atemu gave Yami a pointed look, "By having me solely draw up the contract you are forfeiting your right to dictate your own terms. The existing contract is sufficient however, I was willing to grant you the opportunity to have a say in our agreement." Atemu snidely explained, as though Yami was too stupid to have grasped that simple concept.

Yami rolled his eyes yet again. "Please, do you honestly expect me to think there are any terms I would have a say in? The crux of the matter is that no matter what I say you still will have me as your 'wife'. I will still have to 'bare you children'. None of which you will negotiate on. Like I said there isn't anything in this for me." Yami growled.

The zombie glared at Yami like he was some insignificant insect. "You are of course correct. You are my wife and you will birth our children. As many as the gods chose to bless us with. Those terms are nonnegotiable. Are you saying there is nothing you want? By no means will I agree to everything you suggest. I may decide to agree to nothing. However, if the terms are reasonable I may be willing to grant you at least some of your requests." Atemu said.

Yami shot Atemu a pointed glare, "Of course there are things I want. I want to get out of this damn room. I want to see my family again. I want when I tell you to leave me alone for you do respect my wishes and keep your hands, lips and all other body parts to yourself. Just to name a few things." Yami growled.

Atemu snorted, "I can assure that last condition will not be upheld unless there are some very specific concessions made from you." Atemu replied and Yami could tell that Atemu thought the notion was ridiculous but Yami didn't care. The time where children and spouses were considered property had long since passed. Yami had rights even if this zombie didn't recognize them.

"It's my body. I and I alone should decide if or when you are allowed to touch me." Yami defiantly replied. He was not going to cave on this. He was not going to go through another week like the last one. He would not be able to come out of it again with his sanity.

"As your husband not to mention your king and your god the decision is mine. Not yours." The zombie hissed.

"Okay, the only part of that statement that is or will be remotely true is that you will be my husband once we sign this. You are not my king. Hell you are not anyone's king! Or god! The world as you know it is dust and almost completely forgotten about. The world has moved on. Your kingdom fallen, your gods forgotten." Yami growled before he added, "AND I DO NOT BOW TO YOU!"

For a moment everything fell deadly quiet. Not like there was a lot of noise in the room to begin with but now the silence following Yami's proclamation was deafening. The room steadily grew darker and darker as more and more living shadows filled the room. The few torches hanging on the walls could not push back the darkness. The temperature in the room plunged and Yami could actually see his breath. The only unaffected source of light was the glowing blood red eyes of the monster.

The amount of shadows that had gathered into the room made the air so thick that Yami actually had a hair time breathing, like the air was too heavy for his lungs to process.

The demon slowly stalked away from the sarcophagus and towards the bed. This glowing red eyes locked on Yami's that were still defiantly locked with the monsters. Every hair on Yami's body seemed to be standing on end but Yami refused to either lower his gaze, flinch or flee in any way. He was not afraid of this monster. Supernatural powers or not. Supposedly dead king or not. Yami was not going to cower before him.

"I am Atemu, son of Aknamkanon. Ruler of the two lands. The living Horus. The morning and evening star. I am king. I am God!" Atemu growled and the whole room literally seemed to quake with power.

Atemu then climbed up onto the bed, knocking Yami back onto his back their faces inches apart, "And you WILL bow to me." Atemu hissed.

Yami laughed, "You declaring yourself King doesn't make you a king. Nor does you declaring yourself a god. I will not bow to you nor will anyone else. The world has changed. Divine kings are a thing of the past. Now, if you want respect you will have to earn it. You can't demand it. I will not bow to you and no matter how many times you demand it of me I will still not obey you." Yami declared.

This time it was Atemu who laughed, his laugh dark and promised nothing good would come. "You say the world will not bow before me. You claim that I have been forgotten. Then we will make them remember. The world will once more lay at my feet and I will crush any who dare to stand in my way." Atemu vowed.

"No, you are the one who will be crushed. The government and militaries of today will stomp you like an insignificant insect." Yami declared.

Atemu did stop laughing however, he did give Yami a dark, condescending smirk, "Oh we shall see. And in the end it is you who will see the governments of today crumble and fall before my might." Atemu promised.

For a brief second Yami almost believed him before Yami dismissed the notion. What the monster was promising was impossible. He was going too swatted down like an annoying mosquito. No one was going to take him seriously. No one would follow him, hell he was a dead man.

"You are a fool to doubt me. But you will see. You will have a front row view to watch me rebuild my kingdom, to raise it from the _dust_ as you so eloquently put it. Now, enough of this petty argument. We were discussing our marriage contract." Atemu stated before he climbed back off the bed and moved back over to stand beside the sarcophagus. The large piece of parchment still suspended between them.

Yami would like to think he had rattled the monster but based on his behavior Yami had a feeling that he had not been. But in the end it really didn't matter if Atemu was a god or king or a tap dancing flamingo he was still holding Yami prisoner.

"Now as I was saying. I will absolutely not be agreeing to your final condition unless you are willing to make other concessions. Concessions that would be acceptable would be stating times that you would _permit_ my touch." Atemu said, his emphasis placed upon the word permit clearly saying how stupid he thought that condition was.

This time it was Yami's turn to think. In order him to gain the right to say no, he would have to not say no. That made no sense. Yami figured he might as well start as low as possible. "Once every twelve months. And the last week counts." Yami said. That would buy him a whole year of being left alone. He should hopefully be out of here in a years' time. Or better yet in less than a year.

Atemu snorted, "Absolutely unaccepted. Try again." Atemu commanded.

Yami bit his lip, if once a year wasn't acceptable then maybe he'd have to cut back some. "How about once every six months. And the last week still counts." Yami offered. That wasn't giving him nearly as much time to escape but hopefully he would still be able to manage it.

Atemu snorted, "You are still talking nonsense. I will provide you what I would consider acceptable and nothing less than this. Either you agree to _my_ stipulation or yours is not going to be a part of our contract."

Yami almost didn't want to ask but in the end he knew he was going to have to. "And what is your stipulation?" Yami asked. _Please don't be anything bad._ Yami's mind pleaded.

"My stipulation is simple. We are trying to conceive an heir. Therefore we will couple at least once a week. Also, events happening prior to the signing of this agreement do not have any bearing on these negotiations." Atemu stated.

"And I either agree to this or I you will not heed me telling you to stop?" Yami said.

Atemu nodded, "Indeed. Personally, I think the offer was quite magnanimous of me." Atemu said.

 _You would you arrogant asshole._ Yami thought. The drawback to this agreement was there was no chance he would escape before the monster insisted on coupling again. However, if he didn't accept then he would be forfeiting any right to refuse. Which when Yami thought about it was a pretty heavy down side.

However the hardest part of this to swallow would be that for all future encounters he would have to consent. At least once a week he would have to give into this monster. _Would I even be able to do that? Could I put myself through that once a week until I get out of here?_

"Do we have an agreement wife? Or are you foregoing your request?" Atemu inquired. Yami glanced back over at him and was infuriated to see the zombie casually examining his fingers as if Yami's agreement to these terms didn't matter.

Yami immediately thought to tell Atemu to fuck off but he didn't think that would work and had a feeling Atemu, when it came time for him to state his part would clearly state the he would NOT be listening to Yami's pleas.

On the one hand to refuse would make all future encounters against his will and he would still be struggling. Yami also knew the _incidences_ would be a lot more frequent than once a week. However, Yami felt that by agreeing it would turn him into a whore. He would have to consent and then lay back and LET the monster use him. Mentally Yami almost thought that was worse.

He had been raised with parents who loved one another deeply. And grandparents who loved each other just as deeply. When his grandmother died back when Yami was nine his grandfather had been completely devastated and never, not once even considered ever dating once again because he knew he would never find anyone quite like his grandmother.

His parents before they had died in a car accident back when Yami was fourteen had sat him down and told him all about sex. However, they emphasized that the act was supposed to be born out of love and that he should only do such a thing with someone that he truly loved. That to do so with anyone less than that would demean the act as a whole.

And yes Yami recognized the notion was outdated and tad on the hopeless romantic side but he had always strived to find someone special. Someone that could be his equal. His friend. His partner. His lover. And he had never found anyone like that in Domino. But he was only nineteen and figured he still had a lot of time and it was a huge world he would find that special person eventually.

Yami felt that by agreeing to be this monster's sex slave that he was basically compromising an important part of himself. And that if he willing gave it away it would be different than saying this monster ripped it from him. The distinction was minor but it mattered to Yami.

However, Yami knew that he had to think about this logically. The only thing that mattered in the end was getting out of here and getting back home to his family. Seeing Yugi and his grandfather again. That was what he needed to focus on. Yami had to decide which option would further aide him towards achieving that goal.

And despite his pride Yami knew that he would not be able to escape if he had to spend every night under that monster. He could not go through another week like the last one. So, as much as he truly hated it. He was going to have to agree. "Fine. I will accept that condition." Yami said flatly.

Atemu nodded once. His cocky, condescending smirk back on his face. "Very well, then I will grant your request. Now, onto your other requests. You wish to see your family."

"Yes." Yami replied. He hoped he didn't come across as too desperate, the last thing he wanted was for this monster to realize how much that one item meant to him. Getting out of here and being able to see his family. To hug his brother. To listen to his grandfather complain about his bad back.

Atemu nodded, "I suppose I would be willing to grant you that. However, it will be as a reward to you. The morning after you do your duty to me I will allow you to see you family. For one hour. Once that hour has passed you will not be able to see them again until you have again performed your duty." Atemu said.

 _He's blackmailing me? Why the fuck did I go through the trouble of bartering for the right to say no for him to just turn it around and make it so now I'm the one who is going to be desperate. Stupid. Arrogant. Fucking. Bastard. Hate is not a strong enough word to describe what I feel for you._ Yami thought.

"Define what you mean by duty." Yami said. He had a feeling he knew but he was not going to be caught unawares.

The Pharaoh gave him another one of those condescending smirks, "Why my wife it is really quite simple. Your ultimate duty to me is to bare me children. You will be allowed to see you family once you provide me with a living, breathing child." Atemu replied.

 _Like hell. Okay, enough playing around. He does NOT get to dictate all the terms._ "Not good enough Pharaoh. What if instead you let me see my family for one hour the morning after I _couple_ with you? And if I ever bare you a child you let me see them for a whole day following the birth." Yami countered. _I'm not sure how he'll let me see my family but at least I'll be able to tell Yugi and grandpa that I'm in trouble and they can start working towards getting me out of here. In which case I'll couple with the arrogant bastard tonight and I might be out of here in less than a week._

Atemu seemed to pause to consider the terms Yami had proposed before he nodded. "That would be acceptable. If anything that would provide further encouragement for you to fulfill your obligations." Atemu said.

 _I'll take it. Now hurry up already so I can sign the stupid thing, get_ _ **that**_ _out of the way so I can see Yugi and Grandpa._ Yami thought.

"And now onto your final request. Leaving this room. I don't see any point in including that in this contract since you will be leaving this room in due time. Once I have regenerated more then we will be leaving this burial chamber and regaining my kingdom. So, that request is denied." Atemu said.

"Wait, no negotiations at all? You're just going to deny my request? Do I have the option to deny your requests?" Yami snapped. The complete dismissal really irked him. The Pharaoh certainly had a way to make him feel like a piece of property. A thing that had no rights or anything.

Atemu gave Yami a firm, pointed look. "Your request was pointless since as I said we will be leaving the room in due time." Atemu said firmly.

"Then for the sake of negotiations why don't you define 'in good time'. Because I will absolutely NOT be staying in the fucking room for the next 5 or 10 years!" Yami yelled.

Atemu seemed to pause for a moment as he contemplated his answer. He lifted up his arm and seemed to study the limb quite intently. Yami watched one of the living shadows spring from the ground and circle around his arm almost like a snake before rest against the side of his face. If Yami didn't know any better it almost looked like the thing was trying to talk to him. Very strange indeed. The shadow stayed like that for a few moment before it crawled back off Atemu's arm and joined its brethren gathered at the zombie's feet.

"If the gods are good in about six months' time I will be regenerated enough to venture out of the tomb and begin rebuilding my kingdom. It may take longer than that, or it may be sooner but that is the best estimation that I can offer." Atemu elaborated.

Yami sighed as he contemplated that. In six months, assuming Yugi and Grandpa hadn't gotten him out of here long before that time came, Yami would make a run for it as soon as he was on the surface. He would run and not look back. If anything six months would give Yami ample time to plan his escape. Not that he was anticipating needing that long, since as he said Yugi and Grandpa would probably have him out of here in a matter of days as soon as he spoke to them and told them that he needed help. "Fine, we have a deal." Yami said.

"Good, now repeat after me. Do hereby agree to from this day forward be the wife of Pharaoh Atemu, son of Aknamkanon, divine king of the two lands." Atemu stated firmly.

Yami sighed, "Do hereby agree from this day forward to be the wife of Pharaoh Atemu, son of Aknamkanon, diving king of the two lands." Yami said.

The parchment between the two men glowed and now in glowing orange text the contract read **I, Yami Motou, do hereby agree from this day forward to be the wife of Pharaoh Atemu, son of Aknamkanon, divine king of the two lands.**

"I agree to stand by his side always, remaining steadfast and loyal." Atemu stated.

"Nope, not saying that. These shadows take things literally. I will not be glued to your side for the rest of my natural life." Yami said.

Atemu gave Yami another pointed look before he rephrased the statement, "I agree to consider no others forever remaining steadfast and loyal to him." Atemu said, his tone sharpening as if he was daring Yami to not agree with that statement.

"I agree to consider no others, remaining steadfast and loyal to him." Yami said. He was not going to use the term forever because once he finally escaped from this hellhole he planned to run and not look back. He would like to one day be able to have a love life and if he agreed to NEVER consider someone else than he would be dooming himself to be alone for the rest of his existence.

The parchment between the two glowed once more now reading: **I, Yami Motou, do hereby agree from this day forward to be the wife of Pharaoh Atemu, son of Aknamkanon divine king of the two lands. I agree to consider no others, remaining steadfast and loyal to him.**

Atemu glared at Yami once again at the omission of the word 'forever' before he continued, "I agree to always do my duty to my husband including coupling with him at least once a week and providing him as many children as the gods will bless us with.

Yami nodded, that they had already worked out. "I agree to do my duty to my husband including coupling with him at least once a week and providing him with as many children as the gods bless us with."

The parchment between the two glowed as the two defiantly glared back at one another. It now read: **I, Yami Motou, do hereby agree, from this day forward to be the wife of Pharaoh Atemu, son of Aknamkanon, divine king of the two lands. I agree to consider no others, remaining steadfast and loyal to him. I agree to do my duty to my husband including coupling with him at least once a week and providing him with as many children as the gods bless us with.**

It was then Atemu's turn to recite his portion of the contract, "I Pharaoh Atemu, do hereby agree to take Yami Motou as my wife from this day forward. I agree to provide for and protect him for the rest of his days. I also honor his request to leave him untouched except the one night a week which he has agreed he will couple with me. If he has not voluntarily come to me within that week then he will forfeit his right to refuse. I do have the right to attempt to convince him to change his mind and will not stop kissing or pleasuring him in other ways should I choose to. I will merely stop before coupling. I agree to allow him to see his family for one half turn of an hour glass the morning following our coupling and for 6 hours following the birth of a living, breathing child. So let it be written so let it be done."

The parchment glowed one final time and now the completed contract read:

 **I, Yami Motou, do hereby agree, from this day forward to be the wife of Pharaoh Atemu, son of Aknamkanon, divine king of the two lands. I agree to consider no others, remaining steadfast and loyal to him. I agree to do my duty to my husband including coupling with him at least once a week and providing him with as many children as the gods bless us with.**

 **I Pharaoh Atemu, do hereby agree to take Yami Motou as my wife from this day forward. I agree to provide for and protect him for the rest of his days. I also honor his request to leave him untouched except the one night a week which he has agreed he will couple with me. If he has not voluntarily come to me within that week then he will forfeit his right to refuse. I do have the right to attempt to convince him to change his mind and will not stop kissing or pleasuring him in other ways should I choose to. I will merely stop before coupling. I agree to allow him to see his family for one half turn of an hour glass the morning following our coupling and for 6 hours following the birth of a living, breathing child. So let it be written so let it be done.**

This time it was Yami who glared at Atemu, "That was not what we agreed to. We agreed to an hour and a whole day. Not 30 minutes and six hours." Yami growled.

Atemu gave Yami another disinterested, indifferent look, "You altered your portion of the contract therefore I forfeited my own. Now, sign it." Atemu lazily commanded.

A quill appeared in Yami's hand and the floating contract drifted through the air until it was right in front of Yami. Yami angrily signed his name on the bottom before the quill vanished and the contract floated back over to Atemu who also signed the contract.

The contract glowed a bright golden color before it vanished into the darkness. Yami also saw that a golden ring had appeared upon his left hand. Yami sighed before he turned his attention back onto Pharaoh, "So, are we going to couple or not?" Yami asked.

Pharaoh smirked at Yami, like a predator who had just cornered his pray. "No, my wife. You are still recovering from last week. I do not wish to couple with you now. I will give you time to recover first my dear." Pharaoh said before he walked over and sat down upon the chaise lounge.

Yami glared at the bastard. He knew Atemu was fully aware why Yami had offered now. And now the bastard was denying him JUST BECAUSE IT WAS WHAT YAMI WANTED. Oh, how Yami hated him. He probably hated the zombie more than the damn Ishtars who trapped him here in the first place.

 _New goal. Find a way to kill a zombie._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami never thought he would get to a point where he ever truly hated himself, yet that was exactly where he found himself. He had twice forced himself to ask the demon to couple and twice been refused. Worse still the last cheeky refusal implied that if Yami wanted something to happen he was going to have to start it.

A part of Yami argued that that would never happen and that the monster could put that whole idea up where the sun didn't shine. He was not going to throw himself at that monster playing out that things twisted, delusions.

But on the other hand, Yami really needed to talk to Yugi and Grandpa so he could get the hell out of here. On the one hand he figured Grandpa would think he was crazy and Yugi would probably think he was joking or pulling their legs. After all, trapped in an underground tomb with a living zombie and the Egyptologist heading his internship was the one who trapped him. Yami would be the first to admit it was pretty farfetched.

But on the other hand he knew that his grandfather, whether be believed him about the details or not, would never be able to ignore his grandson asking for help. Especially if it was Yami asking since Yami was without a doubt the most stubborn of the Motous and almost never willingly asked for help unless he could not solve the problem himself. Case in point, he'd broken his arm at school and didn't tell his grandfather about it for a week and a half and then only because Yami had finally gotten tired of his arm hurting. He was thirteen and proud and didn't want his grandfather thinking he was a sissy. Not one of his finest moments.

Sad thing was by that point they had to rebreak the damn thing because it had started to heal wrong. His grandfather had zero sympathy for Yami's plight and told him that was his punishment for not seeking help sooner.

Yami felt himself beginning to get tired, meaning that the day was over. At least he was guessing it was. Yami had done an awful lot of just laying around with not a lot of food or drink which made him pretty lethargic.

"Yo, Pharaoh! Wanna shag?" Yami called out as he felt his eyes beginning to droop. Yami pinched the top his thigh hard to wake himself up. Not that falling asleep while the monster used him didn't have its appeal. At least then he wouldn't have to look at the thing. Or respond in any way other than what biology demanded.

Pharaoh snorted but didn't even respond to Yami and instead kept his attention focused on some piece of parchment that had materialized out of the shadows. _Bastard. I hope once you die a second time Ammut eats your sorry ass and you scream like a baby before she shuts you up. Permanently._ Yami thought as he leaned back against the feather pillow and starred up at the stone ceiling. If there is one thing Yami had learned from being trapped in this dump it was that limestone is boring as hell to stare at. The stone is a blank chalky white color. The only occasional point of interest is when one of the living shadows decides to slither through Yami's line of vision.

"Are you really sure you don't want to do some coupling? Last I heard heirs don't conceive themselves." Yami sarcastically called out. He knew it sounded horrible but he would be damned he was not going to beg nor was he going to attempt to seduce the monster. Those stupid offers were the best he was going to get. He could either take them or leave them. And if he didn't want to take them then he could go fuck himself.

"I will pass my _dear_ " Atemu replied, his emphasis placed on the word dear was almost more sarcastic than Yami's offer had been.

Yami scowled up at the ceiling. Well, there went that idea. Guess he wasn't going to be seeing Yugi and Grandpa tomorrow. Well wasn't that just peachy. Fucking asshole. The thing that frustrated Yami about this whole thing, beyond being trapped and sexually assaulted was the whole power struggle. Not once could Yami ever even have the illusion of being the one in control. This was on Pharaohs terms and only on Pharaohs terms.

Either Yami lowered himself to actually attempting to seduce the monster. Which was not only disgusting and demeaning Pharaoh would win because that was what he wanted Yami to do. Or Yami could just sit back and wait for Pharaoh to decide that was what he wanted to do and Pharaoh just use him and knowing the fucktard like Yami was coming to Yami had a feeling Pharaoh would wait until the week was up and therefore Yami could not refuse. Bastard.

 _Secondary goal: Come up with more insults for this monster. Asshole, fucktard and Bastard are starting to get overused and slowly losing their meaning._

And Yami's last thought before he finally drifted off to sleep was _I wonder if setting a zombie on fire would work?_

Yami opened his eyes to see that the world around him had changed. Gone was the damn burial chamber which had been beginning to make Yami claustrophobic. The sky was black and overcast blocking both the moon and starts from view but still Yami enjoyed being able to breath in fresh air the first time in months. It was also somewhat cool, or at least it was as cool as Egypt probably ever truly got.

"Get back here my wife. I had been very generous to allow you to leave but now the time has come to return." The zombie called out after him.

Yami slowly turned towards the smug bastard and cockily shook his head, "Nope, I'll pass thanks." Yami replied, a huge grin on his face.

The zombie's eyes darker as glared at Yami, "I said you are to return with me my _dear._ And I am beginning to lose my patience." Atemu growled.

Yami chuckled once more before he turned his back on the zombie and began to run. He had done it, he had finally gotten himself free from this monster. He could even see the silhouette of a town or settlement of some kind in the distance. All he had to do was get there and then he was home free.

Yami suddenly felt one of the shadows wrap itself firmly around his ankle. The tendril was cold and felt like he had been wrapped with a rope made out of ice. The tendril jerked harshly backwards making Yami stumble and fall face first down into the sand.

Yami felt another tendril wrap around his other ankle and then he felt himself begin to be dragged backwards across the sand.

"No! Let me go!" Yami yelled as he pulled against the shadows. He had made it, he had been free. He was not going to get dragged back down into the dark. He had not come this far only to have to start back over again.

Yami glanced back over his shoulder to see the zombie still casually standing beside the entrance to the tomb. He had not even attempted to chase Yami. Apparently he didn't need to. God how Yami hated that monster.

"Now, if you are quite done _my dear_ let us be returning." Atemu lazily said.

Yami felt the shadows haul him to his feet before acting like shackles, sentient shackles which forced him to follow after the Pharaoh like some lost puppy. The shackles forced him to follow Atemu down the damn stairs and back into the dark. The loud BANG of the door slamming shut once again cut Yami away from the outside world. Yami could not believe his plan had failed. It had been so obvious, once you are outside just run for it. Simple. Simple plans most often worked the best. Clearly, this was one time that was not true.

"No need to be so down _my dear_ if it was exercise you desired I would be happy to allow you to burn off some of that energy." Pharaoh haughtily offered. The disgusting leer could be heard dripping from his tone.

Yami glared at him as he was forced to take another couple of steps following the king. _That does it!_ Yami thought before he swiped out with his hand and was able to snag one of the torches off the wall. The torch was lit and Yami swung out with the torch. He'd burn that zombie to dust.

The torch however never connected. The shadows didn't allow the fire to touch Pharaoh before they yanked the torch out of Yami's hand. Pharaoh finally paused and turned to face Yami. This face cold and his eyes a touch mad. Cruel, unforgiving and mad.

"You want to make something burn? I can help you with that _my dear."_ Pharaoh purred, as he grasped the torch and approached Yami, the shadows locking him in place as Pharaoh held the lit torch next to the side of Yami's face.

"Now let's see how loud you scream." Pharaoh taunted as he brought the fire in contact with Yami's flesh.

"AHHH!" Yami screamed as he awoke, his heart hammering in his chest and his breathing labored. He literally felt as if he had run a mile yet he had not moved. Worse still he was shaking like a leaf, something about that dream truly terrified him. Could his escape attempt really turn into that much of a failure?

"It was just a dream." Yami muttered to himself as he took a few deep, calming breaths.

"Had pleasant dreams did you my dear? Dreaming of our coupling?" Pharaoh taunted from where he was still stretched out lazily on the chaise.

Yami did not feel the need to dignify that with a response. However, Pharaoh was not quite done it appeared. "Perhaps we should add a few more torches in here, don't you agree _my dear?_ I for one do love the look of the torch glow reflecting off your skin." Pharaoh commented idly before he fell silent and once again became engrossed in the document he had been studying.

Yami almost completely dismissed Pharaoh's words but for some reason he wouldn't quite fathom they struck a chord. It almost sounded like the monster was taunting Yami about his nightmare. But, that was impossible.

 _There is no way he could know._ Yami mentally chided himself before he laid back down on the bed and started to stare back up at the ceiling. He doubted he'd be able to get back to sleep any time soon but he had nothing better to do, other than attempt to talk to the zombie and he sure as hell wasn't going to strike up a conversation.

 _Grandpa. Yugi. I really miss you. I need to get out of here. And soon. I'm starting to lose my mind._ Yami thought to himself as he starred up at the ceiling. He vaguely wondered what was going on back home. He wondered if Grandpa had finally agreed to sell some Kaiba Corp products in the shop. He wondered how Yugi's camping trip had gone. He wondered if Yugi finally gathered up his courage and asked Anzu out on a date. Personally, Yami thought Yugi could do a lot better than Anzu, but at the same time he knew Anzu was one of Yugi's best friends and as far as a possible first date or first girlfriend Yugi could certainly do a lot worse than Anzu.

Speaking of worse there was his own dire situation, which seemed to be getting worse from one never-ending day to the next. His nightmare was probably born out of the nightmare his life had become and that no matter how ahead he seemed to think he might have gotten it all ended up getting yanked right back away from him and he ended up worse off than he was before.

He needed to talk to Grandpa. He needed to get the elder's perspective on his situation. He needed help. That much was abundantly clear. Just like it was also becoming abundantly clear the only way he was going to get to see his family was if he degraded himself even further. Yami snorted at the notion, like it was really that much worse than his current situation. The thing was this was now going to be giving Pharaoh the ability to steal some of Yami's pride and his dignity. The only things he really had managed to keep a tiny hold of he was going to have to give those up as well. It was a painful pill to swallow.

"Hey Pharaoh, do you want to fuck?" Yami called out, a last ditch effort to casually throw the offer out like he didn't care one way or the other. His last chance to make the zombie start something. He'd had no problem starting things before. He had no problem forcing his affections on Yami despite his struggles and pleas to stop. Now that Yami was essentially offering although Yami used _that_ term loosely the zombie had no interest.

Pharaoh however completely ignored Yami as if he had not spoken. Pharaoh just continued to read the parchment, although the smug smirk on his face betrayed the fact he had indeed heard and that he was just ignoring Yami just to aggravate him.

And under normal circumstances Yami would be just fine with the monster ignoring him. Hell he'd probably encourage it. But right now he needed to get in touch with Yugi and Grandpa, and the only way for him to do that was through this monster.

 _Apparently desperate times call for desperate measures. And I can't think of a more desperate situation than this._ Yami thought as he slowly climbed off the bed. He was thankfully clothed since he had found his tunic under the edge of the bed yesterday before he went to bed after the pain had faded enough and he was able to walk around again. The clothing at least gave him the illusion of decency and a semblance of privacy.

 _Just don't think about it Yami. Just walk over to him and get him to do something then you can zone back out again. This is just a means to an end. A chore. Just think you get through this and you'll get to see Yugi and Grandpa._

Yami sat down on the edge of the chaise within touching distance of the zombie and bit his lip lightly. _This would be so much easier if I had ever flirted with someone in my entire life. I mean the only frame of reference I have at all is having seen Anzu flirt with Yugi and I'm almost certain she wasn't trying to start something remotely like this considering she was only fifteen. But, I guess it's a start. God I hate myself._ Yami thought before he turned his attention back onto the monster.

Atemu, Yami could clearly see had noticed Yami's approach however was continuing to ignore him. His glowing eyes had stopped sweeping across the parchment and were instead locked on a single point on the parchment. That damn arrogant smirk was still firmly affixed on his face. The monster was enjoying this.

Yami lightly placed his hand on the zombie's knee just above the golden shin guards Atemu constantly wore. Atemu still did not respond in any way and gave no indication that he had even noticed that Yami was touching him. _The bastard is not going to make this at all easy for me is he?_ Yami thought.

"Husband." Yami purred, doing his best to make his voice sound more sultry like he had heard Anzu's go when she was trying to flirt with Yugi.

Atemu finally turned his attention away from his parchment and fixed Yami with a pointed look but other than that, did or said nothing. Yami figured it was a start.

Yami slowly dragged his hand up along Atemu's thigh towards his hip. He vaguely thought that this was supposed to be tantalizing although Yami wasn't sure if he was managing it. All he knew was that he was making himself feel disgusting.

"Please. Come to bed with me." Yami purred. _Ugh, I think I'm going to vomit._

Atemu's smirk broadened, "I don't know my dear. You were very specific about not wanting my touch. So specific in fact that you demanded that be included in our marriage contract." Atemu taunted.

 _Fucking Bastard. Fucktard. Asshole. I cannot possibly hate you anymore than I do right now you sick fuck._ Yami thought as he forced himself to give Atemu what he thought was a seductive smile. "That was true, however right now I want to be with you." Yami whispered.

The zombie chuckled as he reached out and lightly traced the side of Yami's face. There was nothing sweet about the motion. The way his calculating gaze swept over Yami took anything remotely sweet or intimate out of the gesture. This whole thing was a game to him, nothing more and his end result was to have Yami bend to his will. And worse still as of this moment Atemu had achieved exactly that.

"And what precisely is it you want from me my dear?" Atemu taunted, the tone was both condescending and cold.

"For you to couple with me husband." Yami purred. Feeling dirtier with every word that came out of his mouth.

Atemu smirked, "Now, now wife. No need for you to be shy. I was asking what you wanted me to do to you." Atemu asked, "After all, I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds and do something that you did not wish me to." Atemu sarcastically purred. Yami wanted to smack that smirk off his damn face.

"I want to feel you inside of me. Thrusting into me. Filling me with your seed. With your child." Yami purred.

Atemu chuckled, his hand sliding down from the side of Yami's face and down onto his shoulder, again tracing his form with that same cold calculating gaze.

"Your words say one thing wife, yet your actions speak another." Atemu finally replied.

 _What the fuck does that mean. Am I not sitting next to you with my hand on your fucking thigh asking you to shove your fucking cock up inside me you sick fuck? What the fuck more do you want from me?_ Yami angrily thought.

"I am not sure what you mean husband." Yami replied, doing his best to keep his voice both soft and subservient. Atemu was a zombie who loved having his ego stroked and constantly wanted to feel superior. Yami was trying to humor him so they could get this over with and he could see his family.

Atemu chuckled, a cold humorless chuckle. "What I mean wife, is that actions speak louder than words. Your words say one thing, yet your actions have done nothing to convince me of what you wish of me." Atemu replied.

 _Is this monster incapable of speaking in plain English?_ Yami angrily thought as his mind tried to pick apart the meaning behind Atemu's words. Pharaoh wanted Yami to show him what he wanted. Yami had a sinking suspicion he knew what Atemu meant by that. He actually wanted Yami to genuinely start something.

 _And thus we have the birth of a whore._ Yami morosely thought as he slowly stood up and undid his tunic before allowing it to fall to the floor leaving him once again completely bare. He vaguely knew that modesty was a foreign concept back in ancient times but in this day and age it was very important. And the fact that Yami was married to this sick fuck did not help at all.

Yami then reached down and grabbed Atemu's hand, attempting to tug him up off the chaise, "Please husband, come join me." Yami asked. Atemu however did not allow himself to be brought to his feet. He didn't say anything and just looked at Yami.

Yami sighed before he climbed back onto the chaise, this time close enough that his knee was touching Atemu's, his hand once again tracing up Atemu's thigh. Again, Atemu did not say anything in response, although the challenging look he gave Yami told Yami that he needed to keep going. Atemu was point blank refusing to make this easy for him.

Yami leaned forward and pressed his lips to the zombie's. He felt Atemu begin to press his lips back against his own and Yami forced himself to try and recreate the way the monster had kissed him over the prior week. He felt the zombie part his lips slight and Yami knew that was his que and Yami darted his tongue out into the zombie's mouth, stroking Atemu's pallet with his tongue. Yami felt his body begin to respond slightly to the stimuli from stroking the monsters tongue. _God I hate biology._ Yami thought as he forced himself to continue kissing Atemu.

Atemu's hand had slowly come up and were now resting on either of Yami's hips and Yami felt his body pulled forward so he was laying directly atop the monster. Yami brought his hand up and slipped it behind the demons head bringing them closer together still.

He felt the beginning of Atemu's own arousal stirring and the Pharaoh pulled Yami more firmly against him so there was practically no gap between the two men and only Pharaoh's waist wrap created any kind of boundary.

Yami's other hand slowly moved to the side of Pharaohs wrap before he carefully started to unfasten the garment. After a few seconds Yami felt the knot give way and Yami started to tug the wrap open before another firm tug pulled the fabric clear of Pharaohs body and Yami tossed it aside.

Finally Pharaoh broke the kiss and man and beast gazed into each other's eyes both panting for breath. Yami leaned forward and started planting kiss after kiss along the side of Atemu's face before he kissed down to the king's neck. Once Yami had reached Atemu's neck he lightly nibbled on the leathery flesh on the Pharaoh's collarbone.

Yami slowly pulled away admiring the bruise that was forming on Pharaoh's throat. "Please husband." Yami purred before he leaned down and swallowed one of Pharaoh's nipples, toying with the bud with his tongue. Pharaoh groaning in pleasure as Yami did so. After a few seconds Yami allowed the bud to fall from his lips, grazing it with his teeth as it slipped from his mouth. "I want you inside me." Yami whispered, bringing Pharaoh's hand up to the inside of his own thigh.

Pharaoh's smirk was predatory, "Of course my dear. Who am I to deny such a passionate plea?" Pharaoh replied, his finger lightly tracing up the inside of Yami's thigh, which Yami was disgusted to note was highly sensitive, so much so he actually moaned at Pharaohs touch.

Yami then climbed off the chaise and held his hand out to help Atemu to his feet, "Come to bed my dear?" Yami asked.

Atemu took Yami's hand and this time allowed himself to be pulled to his feet as Yami led the zombie back over to the bed. Yami climbed onto the bed before rolling onto his back, tugging Atemu atop him as he did. Once the zombie was on his bed Yami leaned up and pulled the zombie into a deep kiss, his hand slipping around Pharaoh's back, pulling the monster closer to him.

Once again it was Atemu who broke the kiss, "You seem quite eager my dear." Atemu smugly taunted.

Yami lifted his hips slightly bringing the two arousals in contact making both groan as pleasure shot up their spines. "Very. I want you inside of me. Filling me to the brink. Making me scream." Yami moaned.

Atemu smirked once again as Yami spread his legs and Pharaoh settled himself between them, "Then what are we waiting for my dear, the night is young." Pharaoh purred before he pressed his lips to Yami's throat as his thrust inside. Yami groaning at the intrusion and the two were lost to a night of passion.

Yami slowly blinked his eyes open, he was laying practically atop the monster who Yami could still feel inside him. Of course, Yami should have known that once Yami had consented to starting it then became Pharaoh's decision when they were finally done. Pharaoh insisting on going three rounds, with the last one being Yami atop him, riding him like the whore Yami now felt he had become. And when Pharaoh had reached his end for the third time that night, he merely pulled Yami down atop him and told Yami to sleep, 'still clenched around him.'

Yami went to shift slightly intending to climb off the monster, however groaned because the motion had driven Atemu's morning erection that little bit deeper inside him. The zombie opened his eyes and gave Yami another smug smirk, "Eager for another round my dear before you see your family?"

And Yami saw no reason to say no, after all the monster was already inside him and fully hard. He had already proven himself the monster's whore. "Of course dear." Yami replied as he felt Atemu roll so that Yami was once again beneath him and begin thrusting into him.

Yami was right, Pharaoh did not last that long before he came once again, filling Yami with his seed before he finally slipped free of Yami's body. Yami then slowly climbed off the bed, wandering back over to the lounge and picking back up his tunic and putting it back on. He had done it, now he could finally see Grandpa and Yugi.

"My family." Yami said, once he was dressed once again. The zombie lazily climbed off the bed, retrieving his own clothing before he once again climbed onto the lounge.

"Yes, yes. I am a man of my word." Atemu lazily commented as he waved his wrist and a small bubble of shadows appeared next to the bed. Yami made his way over to the bubble of shadows and was able to see Grandpa Motou sweeping the front step, humming to himself as he did so.

"Grandpa, I am so happy to see you." Yami called out.

However, Grandpa did not react to Yami's call.

"Grandpa!" Yami called out, louder this time.

This time Grandpa did pause and glance over his shoulder, "Ah, off to school now Yugi?" Grandpa said.

And now Yami could see Yugi making his way out the shop door, slinging his backpack onto his back, "Yup. I was hoping to get there a few minutes early because Ryou promised to help me with the last question on my math homework before class starts today." Yugi said.

Grandpa smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that you reached out to Ryou for help." Grandpa said.

Yugi smiled, "No problem Grandpa. I would have asked Yami but he's so busy with his internship." Yugi said.

Grandpa gave Yugi a mock stern look, "Exactly, I don't want you bothering your brother. I emails us once a week to let us know how the internship is going. He worked so hard to land this internship I don't want you distracting him." Grandpa said.

Yugi lightly toed the ground, "I know Grandpa, I just miss him. That's all. I really would love to just hear his voice again. Ya know?" Yugi whispered.

Grandpa sighed, "I know Yugi. I miss talking to your brother too. Who knows maybe for his birthday next month I'll buy him an international cell phone plan and send over his phone so we can talk to him." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa, Yugi. I'm right here!" Yami called out as he felt tears begin to gather in the corners of his eyes. _No, this cannot be happening. I did not put myself through all of this to not be able to speak to them. This is not what I agreed to._

Yugi's face lit up as he practically tackled Grandpa with a hug, "That would be amazing Grandpa, thank you thank you thank you." Yugi yelled.

Grandpa chuckled, "Why are you thanking me my boy, it would be your brother's present?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi just shook his head before he glanced down at his watch, "Gotta run Grandpa if I'm going to meet Ryou. When I get home tonight I'll help you research international plans." Yugi said before he started jogging down the street.

Grandpa waved after Yugi, "Good-bye Yugi. Have a good day at school." Grandpa said.

The seen once again fell silent as Grandpa went back to sweep the stoop. Yami couldn't watch anymore as tears began to stream down his face. Before too much more time had passed Atemu spoke up, "Time's up my dear."

Yami glanced back up just in time to see the bubble of shadows to vanish, taking with it the image of his grandfather.

"You BASTARD!" Yami yelled, as anger coursed through his veins. How dare that monster pull that shit? That was not what they had agreed upon at all!

Atemu merely crooked a brow at Yami, "I beg your pardon?" Atemu asked, his tone sharp but Yami did not care.

"That is NOT what we agreed to." Yami yelled.

This time Atemu smirked, "On the contrary my dear, you only asked to see them and I allowed you to do exactly that. You did not specify that you wished to speak to them. I did exactly as you asked." Atemu condescendingly explained, as if he was talking to a foolish child.

Yami wanted to yell, to scream, to hit, and to hurt that monster but instead he felt the anger draining from leaving Yami feel empty and dead inside. He had turned himself into a whore for nothing.

 _Now what?_ Yami thought sadly as he turned his attention onto the sheets as his tears streamed down his face, and all hope for escape left him. It didn't matter. No matter what he did in the end he lost.

It was a painful pill to swallow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami went to bed early that night, or at least Yami assumed it was night. It could have been noon and he wouldn't have known since he didn't have the sun or any way to really measure the passage of time. He felt like he had died. He sadly knew he really hadn't but just a part of him couldn't find the will to continue to fight. His motivation was gone. He was trapped and he now had no way of getting help from the outside. The game was over. He had officially lost.

Yami closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in the pillow. It may not really matter anymore but what little of Yami's pride remained refused to give the zombie the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

He felt tears silently slide down his face as he cried for his losses. His loss of freedom. His family. His dignity. Yami just lay there for what seemed like an eternity as he cried himself to sleep.

"Why are you still laying there Yami? Stand up!"

Yami snapped his eyes open to see he was laying on his back on a training mat in what looked like the local dojo down the street from the Game Shop. He and Yugi used to come here after school when Yami still lived in Domino. He had managed to convince Yugi to take self-defense classes because Yami felt more comfortable knowing that his younger brother would be able to defend himself since Yami wouldn't be there to fight his battles for him. Yugi had only given in to Yami's _paranoid_ suggestion on the grounds that Yami had joined him for the classes.

Yugi was standing a few feet away from him on the mat wearing his white Karate uniform with his Blue belt fastened securely around his waist.

"Come on Yami, I said stand back up." Yugi chided once again, his voice firm.

Yami snorted but for some reason he just couldn't find the strength to get back to his feet. He was exhausted, mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually.

"I don't think that I can Little One." Yami replied.

"Oh fiddlesticks. Where is the stubborn Grandson who I had to bring home from school because he took down the bully Ushio Tesuo who was more than twice his size? If memory serves me Ushio broke 3 of your ribs, your nose and your left ankle but you didn't give up until you had put Ushio on the pavement."

Yami turned his head to the side to see Grandap standing beside the mat, his arms crossed as he glared down at Yami's prone form.

Yami snorted, "If memory serves me you grounded me for a month for that fight. Now you're scolding me for not fighting. I will never figure you our Grandpa." Yami replied.

"Bullhonky. I grounded you because you picked that fight. He had been talking trash and instead of reporting him you challenged him to a fight and he could have killed you. This is not that Yami, don't play stupid." Grandpa chided.

"Come on Yami. You always told me that I gave up way too easily and that I needed to find the will to stand up for myself and fight. Are you saying that you don't believe that is true?" Yugi asked.

Yami groaned, "Yugi, you know full well that that is very important and that if you don't stick up for yourself then people will just walk all over you. You need to fight." Yami said.

"Then why aren't you fighting anymore? Why aren't you wiping the floor with his ass?" Yugi said, nodding his head to the other side of the mat. Yami glanced up to see a tanned man wearing a black Karate outfit, complete with black belt. The glowing red eyes revealed him to be the zombie he had been trapped with.

Yami sighed, "Because I can't win." Yami mumbled.

"Bullshit!" Yugi and Grandpa yelled simultaneously.

"I'm serious. I can't seem to win. No matter what I try he's always one step ahead of me. I might as well just give up." Yami mumbled.

"You once told me that everything has a weakness. You just need to figure out his." Yugi said.

"Exactly. You didn't choose this fight. But you can't afford to lose it. You need to hang tough Yami. This is not the time for you to decide to call it quits. Now is the time for you to show that stubbornness that you are known for." Grandpa said.

"Did you miss the part where he has mystical magical powers and super strength?" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Ushio might as well have had super strength. You still beat him. You're smart, your fast, and your resourceful. If anyone can figure out how to knock that loser to the mat its you." Yugi said.

"Exactly. Don't give up Yami. You will only lose this fight when you willingly concede." Grandpa said.

"And my brother doesn't know the meaning the word concede." Yugi boasted.

"That's right. My grandson is a born fighter." Grandpa said, pride evident in his tone.

"Now get up and fight!" Yugi said, reaching down and grabbing Yami's hand, pulling Yami back up onto his feet. Yami stood there on shaking legs. Pharaoh stood opposite him, his arms crossed as his eyes raked Yami up and down before he snorted dismissively.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled.

Yami turned his gaze away from the zombie and onto Yugi and Grandpa who had also stepped onto the mat to stand beside Yugi.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi pointed over at the zombie. "He doesn't think you are a serious opponent." Yugi said.

Grandpa nodded, "Exactly. He thinks you are beneath him. He thinks he's already beaten you." Grandpa said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I kind of already knew that. And he isn't wrong." Yami said.

Grandpa lightly cuffed Yami on the back of the head, "Don't be dense. That right there is his weakness." Grandpa said.

Yugi grinned, "Grandpa is right. He's overconfident. He thinks he's so strong and powerful that you don't stand a chance. That means he has completely dismissed you as competition. He thinks he's already broken you." Yugi said.

"This isn't exactly reassuring me here guys." Yami said.

Grandpa rolled his eyes, "Don't you see Yami? That's your angle. Make him underestimate you while you set him up to take the fall." Grandpa said.

"Exactly. If he thinks he can't lose he won't be so laser focused on beating you down. He doesn't need to." Yugi said.

"Right. And if he doesn't give you his full focus he'll lose." Grandpa said.

"What are you saying? You want me to challenge him to another one of his shadow games?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Exactly. Play up how beaten down and submissive you are. Lure him into a false sense of security. Offer him something he might want and demand what you NEED in return. He'll take the wager because in his mind he has nothing to lose." Yugi said.

"Exactly. As he himself said, he's never lost. Time for you to teach him what it means to lose." Grandpa said.

Yami could see the edges of his dream beginning to blur, "I love you guys." Yami said.

Grandpa snorted, "We know that already. But tell you what, why don't you save that for once you won the right to speak to us yourself." Grandpa said.

"Exactly. You have a game to win." Yugi said.

And just like that the dream faded away and Yami blinked his eyes open to find himself once again laying on that damned bed. That had been just a dream. Yami almost hated dreaming about his family because it reminded him how much he missed them and how utterly and completely alone he was.

Yami sighed as he just laid on his back and starred up at the ceiling. _How could I have been so stupid? Clearly the monster is following the letter of the contract and not the spirit. He knew damn well what I meant by see my family and that was not that._

Yami finally managed to swallow the complete and utter despair from what he was guessing a few hours ago and the anger he had felt before had returned with a vengeance. However what was once red hot anger had burned to become a raging inferno, his rage would not be stopped. It might have been seeing Yugi and Grandpa in his dream but Yami knew that he could not give up this fight. His family was right, Yami was a fighter through and through and he was going to take down this monster.

Now, the question was how was he going to achieve this? The monster was not going to cooperate with him not willingly which meant that Yami was going to have to manipulate the monster. Well, before Yami could manipulate him he needed to figure out a plan of action.

What did he know about the zombie? He was cocky, so arrogant he would put teenage multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba to shame, proud, and he thought himself all powerful and unstoppable. _What does that all boil down to? Pride. The zombie is proud._

Pride was something Yami was very familiar with. He himself was a very proud person and his grandfather said that his pride was both his greatest strength and his worst enemy because while confidence is good being too prideful and overconfident can blind you to what is happening right in front of you. His brother and Grandpa had said the same thing in the dream. That the zombie was overconfident and didn't consider Yami a threat.

He had never been as proud as Atemu but that didn't matter. Personally, Yami thought the prouder Atemu was the greater it would be when he finally fell.

 _I think it's time to play another shadow game. Only this time I literally have nothing to lose and everything to gain. This time the game will be on MY terms. I'll show Mr. I've never lost a game what defeat tastes like._ Yami thought.

Yami sat up slightly and glanced over at the zombie who was once again reading that damn scroll. Yami knew that he wasn't going to be able to just challenge the zombie to another game, not unless the zombie with both confident in his own victory and thought he had nothing to lose. He had to think his opponent was weak. Had been beaten down and broken. If he believed there was the slightest chance that he could lose the game then he wouldn't play.

Yami smirked briefly. _He wants to believe he broke me and that I'm his subservient doll and that I will bend to his will. I can pretend exactly that. There is nothing he can do or say to me that he hasn't already. Now, it's my turn to spring a trap._

Yami forced the smirk from his face as he climbed off the bed, unfastening his tunic before tossing it to the floor. He then cast to gaze onto the stone floor as he slowly made his way over to the Chaise Atemu had yet again occupied. Out of the corner of his eye Yami saw a plate with some fruits on it that Atemu undoubtedly planned to eat. That worked out great.

 _Operation assassin in slaves garb is a go._ Yami thought.

Yami picked up the bronze trail before carrying it over to the lounge, keeping his eyes locked down onto the floor. Once he knees had hit the edge of the lounge Yami chose to address Atemu, "Master." Yami whispered. He may hate the word but he knew if there was a word that would prove to the zombie he had won that was the word.

"Wife?" The zombie replied. Yami could hear the barest hints of confusion in Atemu's tone. He had gotten his attention, now Yami just needed to get him to take the bait.

"Your meal master." Yami subserviently replied as he got down on his knees, bowing his head beside the chaise as he held up the platter. He knew Atemu was a sadist who enjoyed toying with Yami, there was no way he could not try and take advantage of Yami's act.

"Come join me my dear. You can feed me." Atemu replied, Yami may not have seen it but he could hear the smug smirk in Atemu's tone. Yami slowly climbed to his feet before he climbed onto the Chaise beside Atemu, there was no space between the two since Yami had settled himself directly against Atemu's side.

Yami carefully plucked a grape from the bunch and turned before placing the grape in Atemu's open mouth. Atemu closed his mouth around Yami's finger and carefully took the grape, leisurely sucking on Yami's finger before allowing the digit to slip from his mouth and chewing the grape. Yami forced himself to ignore Atemu's actions and instead just grabbed another grape. _Remember, I'm his slave. I am subservient. I will do what he says without complaint. He broke me._

The process continued until more than half the bunch of grapes was gone. Atemu then reached over and plucked one of the grapes from the bunch himself. "You haven't really been eating much wife, you must be hungry."

"If you say so master, it must be so." Yami whispered, he struggled to keep his tone monotone since he had a feeling that flat, lifeless tone would only help his case. Personally Yami thought he was doing a pretty damn good job and that when he got out of here he should get an Academy Award for this performance.

"I do. You need to eat." Atemu replied before he stuck the grape half into his own mouth and gave Yami a pointed look, the implied command was clear. Yami however did not hesitate to lean forward and press his lips against the zombie, his tongue slipping out to grab the grape. Yami was able to fish the grape out of Atemu's mouth with little difficulty however Yami did not pull his mouth away from the zombies right away. He felt how the zombie had pressed his lips back firmly against Yami's so Yami was doing his best to take his cue from the zombie.

He felt the zombie tug his arm so Yami allowed himself to be pulled onto the zombie's lap. He kept his body as relaxed as possible so the zombie felt that Yami had put up no resistance. Don't get Yami wrong he thought this whole act was disgusting, demoralizing and downright demeaning but if he got him a chance to talk to Yugi and Grandpa for real and not just in his dreams he would seize the opportunity. No matter what it took for him to achieve it?

It was while Yami allowed himself to be drawn into another French kiss as the zombie 'fed' him another grape that Yami had his moment of inspiration. _I know what to do for a Shadow game. And this one I can't lose. But the Zombie cannot win._

The game would of course be fair. All shadow games were supposed to be but this one would put Yami at a distinct advantage. He could deal with, for the sake of his family and a chance of escape, just about anything. But could the Zombie? Could the arrogant, proud, God in desiccated skin? Could the proud Pharaoh handle any and everything that was thrown his way? Could he submit to the will of another? Yami was damn certain that Pharaoh could not. His pride would not allow it.

Now all Yami had to do was to convince Pharaoh to play.

Pharaoh continued to feed Yami the grapes, his hands wandering Yami's body as he did so. Yami could feel that Pharaoh was beginning to respond to Yami being pressed so closely to him. Yami thought for a guy who had been dead for millennia he sure had a very healthy libido.

Pharaoh just finished feeding Yami the final grape, his hand stroking Yami's thigh as he broke the kiss. "You want me, don't you my wife?" Pharaoh smugly whispered, his hand still stroking the side of Yami's thigh, his other hand pinching Yami's ass.

"If you say so, it must be so." Yami replied. That was the most subservient reply Yami could come up with.

"You want me deep inside you, filling you. Don't you my dear?" Pharaoh taunted.

"I am yours to do with as you will. If that is your desire then it is mine as well." Yami replied flatly.

Pharaoh smirked, "My desire is your desire, you say?" Pharaoh whispered.

"Yes Master. I am your property. I have no life, or meaning without you. My only purpose in life now is to serve you." Yami whispered. _Man, am I laying it on a little thick? Oh well, he seems to be lapping it up. As long as he is so wrapped up in my words he doesn't see the dagger I'm going to drive into his heart I'm fine with that. I can continue to spew this garbage._

"And do you not desire to be beside me always? Forever standing by my side?" Pharaoh taunted.

"If that is your wish. Than it is mine as well." Yami whispered.

For a moment Pharaoh was silent as he lightly stroked his hand along Yami's body. Yami forced himself to remain pliant. He knew that if he flinched away or struggled in anyway right now the jig would be up. Worse still if he messed this up at this point there was no way Pharaoh would buy into it again at a later date.

"I could make that happen. Do you want that?" Pharaoh whispered, however this time his tone although tinged with victory had taken on a slightly more serious tone.

"How master?" Yami whispered.

Pharaoh smirked, "We play a simple game my dear. The game would allow us to modify the terms of our contract. Are you up for that, my dear? Play a game with me?" Pharaoh teased.

And now time to spring the trap. Yami snapped his gaze up to lock his eyes with Atemu's. Gone was the demure, submissive Yami. Yami was back and he was here to fight.

"Game on. However, in the sense of fairness since it was your idea to play the game. I get to choose what game we play." Yami said firmly.

For a moment Atemu seemed frozen in place before he leaned his head back and laughed, "Oh you played me little viper. You wanted to change the terms but in order to decide the game you needed me to suggest it. Clever, clever little viper. But, I will warn you. I do not lose. So, chose your game if you think it will help." Atemu said.

Yami smirked, "Oh, I already have. Now, before we begin we need to set the stakes." Yami said firmly.

Atemu crossed his arms across his chest, still appearing both confident and completely in control of the situation even though the opposite was true.

"And what is it you want out of our shadow game my wife?" Atemu haughtily inquired.

"I want to be able to see my family. I want to be able to speak to them where they are able to hear me. I want them to be able to hear and see me as well. I don't want an illusion. I want to be able to communicate and interact with them. Which is what I had wanted in the first place but you took my words at face value. When I win this game those terms are added to our contract." Yami said firmly.

Atemu nodded once, "Fine, if that is what you want then you will get no complaints from me. Not that you'll win." Atemu said.

"And your own terms?" Yami prompted.

Atemu seemed to stop and think about what he wanted from this game. He gave Yami another cursory glance clearly sizing Yami up in his mind. And as had been the case the entire time they had known each other Yami could see Atemu completely dismissing him out of hand. He did not see Yami as a threat therefore in Atemu's mind whatever he demanded be waged from this game he would get.

"My terms are simple. First term. When I win you will completely forfeit seeing your family unless I decide to grant you that. Second term. You will agree to be by my side for the rest of eternity. In this world and the next. Forever loyal to me and me alone." Atemu

Yami nodded, "Deal." Yami said without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Are you quite sure you want to take me on once again?" Atemu taunted, "After your humiliating defeat at my hands last time we faced off?" Atemu inquired.

"Absolutely certain. And this time I know I will win. Now, how do I go about setting up the shadow game?" Yami asked.

Atemu waved his hand and one of the shadows sprang from the floor and landed around Yami's shoulders. It felt like blanket of ice had been draped across his bare skin. Yami couldn't help but shudder at the sudden cold.

Yami climbed off the Pharaoh and walked back over by the bed. Atemu got up off the lounge and went to stand lazily beside the sarcophagus. "Just tell the shadow the game you want to play. The shadows will create the field and set up the game. Then while they are setting up the game you need to tell me the rules." Atemu explained.

 _ **What game would you like to play Wife of Pharaoh?**_

Yami shuddered as he heard what sounded like a thousand voices yet one voice in his head. For some reason hearing the voice made Yami feel just as cold as he did when he felt the shadows touch his skin. It was a very disconcerting feeling.

 _Can you hear me? Or do I need to speak out loud?_ Yami thought to the shadow.

 _ **We can hear you Wife of Pharaoh. What game would you like to challenge Pharaoh of shadows to?**_

 _I would him to play a variation of the game Simon says. Do you need me to explain how that game works or do you know how the game is played?_ Yami thought.

Yami felt a deep cold penetrate the deep recesses of his brain. It was like the ultimate brain freeze and seemed to last for an eternity before the oppressive, suffocating freezing presence finally withdrew.

 _ **We can create a variation of that shadow game. Tell Pharaoh the rules.**_ The shadows said.

 _I can tell him the rules, but can you tell me the rules? Is it just the basic, obey commands like I was thinking or are you going to implement the only doing commands where they say Simon says._ Yami inquired, knowing that the game could be played either way but for the sake of this game Yami was going for simple of just obeying orders.

 _ **We will do simple obedience. Obey the commands.**_ The shadows replied.

Yami smirked. _That's perfect._

The shadow finally crawled off Yami's shoulder and vanished leaving just Yami and Atemu standing in the room opposite one another.

Yami smirked confidently at Pharaoh. "We will be playing Simon says. The object of the game is simple. You merely must obey the commands you are given, no matter what those commands are. They can be simple like hop on one foot. Or more complicated. The person who disobeys the commands given first loses. Sound simple enough for you Pharaoh? Or do you surrender now?" Yami asked.

Atemu snorted, "You are confident. I will warn you. Don't count your victory before you have won. You have not won this game yet." Atemu said condescendingly.

"I'm not. The difference is unlike you I have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Yami said.

Atemu smirked, "We will see."

Yami nodded, "I hope you're ready. GAME START."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

As had with the last game the room the two had been standing in before vanished right before Yami's eyes. They now appeared to be standing the middle of what looked like an Egyptian courtyard of some kind. The area was open however the night sky was completely obscured and actually looked like it was completely made up of the inky black shadows.

He and the zombie were both dressed in identical tan waist wraps leaving both of their chests bare.

"There will be a caller. That will be the person whose commands you will have to follow, no matter what they are." Yami explained. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was confident that he would win but he knew that he couldn't count Pharaoh out. Pharaoh would not just concede the game which means Yami would have to be laser focused. He needed to win but he also needed to be calm. The last game he panicked which led to him making dumb decisions and losing the game. He would not be doing that this time.

Pharaoh did not respond but then again Yami wasn't really expecting him to and both men kept their eyes locked onto the stone archway through which their caller was due to arrive. The two were not kept waiting for long before two silhouettes could be seen making their way forward.

 _Whatever it is I'll handle it. After everything I've been through the identity of the caller is meaningless._ Yami thought to himself. And then he recognized who one of the callers was. Yami internally groaned. _You have got to be kidding me of all the possible options who it would irk me to take commands from the shadows had to pick the absolute worse. Have I mentioned yet I hate the shadows? No, well let this be me declaring that I hate the shadows._

There standing not ten feet in front of Yami was undoubtedly Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba had been in Yami's high school class and he and Yami had a bitter rivalry going on between them. Everything Kaiba did Yami had to do better, same with Kaiba. The two would also get into some legendary arguments. If Kaiba ever had the opportunity to tell Yami what to do and make him feel like dirt when he did he would revel in Yami's suffering. Yami also had a feeling that Kaiba would not stick to the normal 'jump on one foot' commands. No Kaiba would aim to completely humiliate Yami.

Kaiba was dressed in a pair of white dress slacks and a white blazer with a sapphire blue shirt and tie and he was staring at Yami like he was a piece of dog crap on the bottom of his fancy white dress shoes.

Yami tore his gaze away from Kaiba in an attempt to center himself before the game began and took a look at the other caller who Pharaoh was glaring daggers at. The man was tan and about Pharaoh's height with waist length mess long white hair. Tanned skin with a scar across his left eye. He was wearing a purple waist wrap and a red robe that was wide open. The caller was also glaring at Pharaoh and if Yami didn't know better it looked like there was genuine hatred between the pair.

"Well, well, well Pharaoh we meet again." The caller taunted.

"And here I thought Ammut swallowed your heart thief." Pharaoh spat.

"And yet here I stand. And better yet Pharaoh in this shadow game you are at MY mercy. You do what I say. Whatever I say no matter what. The only stipulation the shadows tell me is I can't order you to die. Pity that. I would have enjoyed that command." Thief taunted.

This time Pharaoh smirked, "I know I certainly enjoyed giving you that exact same command and watching it be carried out." Pharaoh growled.

The thief glared darkly at Pharaoh, "Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't torment you Pharaoh. I will make you suffer." The thief declared.

The two then lapsed back into a glaring contest. Yami then turned his attention back onto Kaiba who was giving him a condescending look over. As was always the case clearly Kaiba thought Yami came up short.

"I always knew you were a girl but really Yami, dressing in a skirt is a bit much wouldn't you say?" Kaiba taunted.

Yami snorted. The shadows had either summoned the real Kaiba or they had made a damn good representation. "And yet this _Girl_ is still more of a man than you'll ever be Kaiba." Yami replied back. It was almost surprising how easily he fell back into the routine of trading insults with Kaiba. He also felt his desire to show Kaiba that he was superior to him rising up inside himself. This game might be harder than Yami had initially thought.

This time it was Kaiba who snorted, "So says the whore who spends his free time on his back letting another man fuck him for all he's worth. Admit it. You like having his cock shoved up inside you." Kaiba taunted.

Yami felt the beginnings of his temper beginning to rise before he forced himself to take a calming breath. He could not allow himself to get caught up in an argument with Kaiba. He needed to focus. "Why Kaiba if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous." Yami taunted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I have no reason to be jealous. Now, enough of this pointless prattle. You will do what I tell you when I tell you. No matter what command I give you. Understand?" Kaiba barked.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes I understand how the game is played. Of the two of us I'm not the moron." Yami snapped.

Kaiba glared at Yami for a moment. "The thief and I will take turns issuing commands. The game will continue until one of you does not follow the given command. However, Yami goes first and he obeyed 20 commands yet failed the 21st. Pharaoh would have to obey the 21st command to be declared the victor. If he too failed to obey the 21st command the game would continue until we have a victor." Kaiba stated.

"Sounds pretty simple to me. Even you could do it Kaiba." Yami replied.

"Why don't we start off with the challenger? That means you're up first Pharaoh. Jump." The thief ordered.

Atemu glared at the thief but as per the rules he did jump. The thief nodded once in satisfaction before Kaiba spoke up.

"And now it's your turn Yami. Hop on one foot." Kaiba snidely ordered.

Yami snorted before he hopped one foot. Seemed like the game was starting out simple. Kaiba nodded once briskly.

"And it looks like we're back to me Pharaoh." The thief said.

"Then get on with it thief." Atemu growled, his eyes flashing with utter and complete hatred.

"You're in such a rush to suffer. Fine, far be it for me to delay your agony. Bow Pharaoh. Bow down to me. Your better." The thief commanded.

Atemu for a moment was just frozen as he glared at the thief his eyes blazing. The thief smirked, "Really Pharaoh? Conceding already? Tick tock, tick tock." The thief commented.

"You are not my better. You are nothing but a worthless thief." Atemu hissed as he got down on one knee, kneeling before the thief. But he did not bow his head. He had his gaze locked with the thief's almost like he was daring him to comment.

However the thief did not comment and merely nodded acceptance that Atemu's bow was good enough. As soon as the thief nodded Atemu was back on his feet once again, almost like the ground had been on fire. Yami vaguely wondered what the story was there.

"And now it's my turn Yami." Kaiba replied, snapping Yami's attention back onto Kaiba and away from his opponent.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Then let's see if you can come up with something more complicated than hop on one leg. Quite honestly I think that is the extent of your intellect." Yami muttered.

Kaiba glared at Yami, "Well, in the sense of fairness I'll have you follow the same command Pharaoh just did. Bow before me Yami, your superior in every way." Kaiba haughtily ordered.

Yami rolled his eyes once again as he dropped down to one knee, "You never have been nor will you ever be my better Kaiba." Yami declared. Like Pharaoh Yami did not bow his head and instead glared Kaiba right in the eye. He would also fight it if Kaiba made a complaint. It was the same command and Pharaoh was allowed to just get down on one knee. Yami did the exact same. No more and no less.

Kaiba quirked a questioning bow but did not say anything to contest Yami's bow and nodded his head in acceptance. Yami then got back to his feet.

The thief's smirk was predatory as he glared at Pharaoh, "I don't know about you Kaiba but I think we've had enough of the warm up round, don't you agree? Time to start making things a bit more challenging for these two?" The thief commented.

Kaiba smirked, "I'd be fine with that. I agree the commands have been way too simple thus far." Kaiba said.

"Then let me be the first to welcome you two to round two. I'd prepare myself if I were you Pharaoh." The thief warned.

"You don't scare me thief." Atemu replied.

"I should." The thief replied menacingly.

"Kiss my feet Pharaoh." The thief ordered.

And just like with the last command Pharaoh did not move right away he just stood there, frozen in place glaring at the thief. The thief cockily smirked at Atemu, like he was daring him to back down. The command even in terms of this game was simple and if Kaiba copied the thief it was an easy one for him to comply with. But again, Yami felt like there was more going on here that he was just not seeing. Atemu had to know like Yami did that this was just a game. Neither of the callers were real. And yet he was still hesitating. Yami wondered why. He had a feeling that the zombie's hesitation had nothing to do with his pride.

Atemu strode forward, glaring at the thief every step he took. Atemu came to a stop about a foot away from the thief and just like before dropped down to one knee. He did not bow his head and instead reached out and grabbed the thief's foot, yanked it harshly forward knocking the thief flat on his ass. Atemu then brought the thief's foot to his mouth and briefly pressed it to his lips before tossing it back to the ground and spitting on the prone thief. He then rose confidently back to his feet and walked back over to his previous spot.

Yami had to admit, the Pharaoh was both smart and proud. There were clearly things he was not willing to do but when faced with them Atemu would stop and think of a way around the command that would still technically be complying.

The thief finally got to his feet glaring darkly at the Pharaoh before he nodded briskly that the Pharaoh had complied.

"Your turn Yami." Kaiba said. For some reason Kaiba's tone made Yami a little bit nervous before he shook off the nerves. Kaiba could make him do whatever, it didn't matter to Yami. He could put up with any and everything. There was nothing Kaiba could put him through that Atemu hadn't already.

"Do your worst Kaiba." Yami replied firmly.

Kaiba smirked, "Get down on your hands and knees and bark like a dog." Kaiba said.

Yami rolled his eyes as he got down on his hands and knees, "You and your dog fetishes. I'm still half expecting to read in the paper that you got caught fucking a dog at your fancy mansion. Although the more I think about it, it's more likely for us to see you getting fucked by a dog."

Kaiba glared darkly at Yami, who smirked before he opened his mouth, "Woof."

Kaiba nodded once and Yami got back to his feet, "You do know that if there was a dog that I fucked. It would be you." Kaiba said darkly.

"You crossed a line. That is my wife you are speaking to. You will treat him with the respect he is owed." Atemu suddenly interjected. He had never taken his gaze off the thief but the authoritative snap could clearly be heard.

Yami was actually a little bit taken aback by it. Had Atemu seriously just stood up for him? Kaiba hadn't even really said anything that bad, just his normal trash talking. Yet the uncaring sadistic zombie had felt the need to interject on Yami's behalf. Yami forced himself to put Atemu's odd behavior out of his mind. He needed to focus on winning this game and not let his mind wander trying to figure out a motive that likely didn't exist.

The thief rubbed his hands together gleefully when it was once again his turn to give a command. "Someone is a little possessive? I didn't know you cared so much." The thief taunted.

Atemu narrowed his gaze. "I never claimed to care. Merely demanded that my wife be paid the respect he is owed. He is superior to both of you and you will do well to keep that in mind." Atemu said calmly before he snapped, "Now, make your command thief."

The thief stopped and clearly seemed to be contemplating what he wanted to order Atemu to do. After a few moments the thief's eyes lit up on malicious delight. "Oh, Phaaaroh, I'd be worried if I were you." The thief sang.

"Just make your command and be done with it thief. The less time I have to endure your presence the better." Pharaoh growled.

The thief smirked, "Ever bottom before Pharaoh?" The thief casually asked, as he examined his fingernails.

"What business is that of yours thief?" Atemu growled.

The thief's smirk broadened, "I'll take that as a no. What do you say Kaiba, don't you think we should change that?" The thief asked.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Yami asked. He had a bad feeling this game had taken on a much darker turn.

"What do you say Pharaoh? I order you to spend some time beneath your beloved wife. He can take you right here on the stone floor. I for one look forward to hearing you scream as he rips you open." The thief ordered.

For a moment all was silent. Atemu and the thief just glared at one another before after what seemed like an eternity the Pharaoh finally moved. He merely laid down on the ground, flat on his back. His eyes still locked challengingly with the thief's.

"What do you say Wifey? Your beloved _husband_ is waiting for you." The thief lazily commented.

This time it was Yami who was frozen in place. His mind flashed back to that first day he had woken up trapped in the burial chamber with the zombie. He remembered the unbearable fear when it sank in exactly what the monster had expected of him. That utter and complete fear had made him lose his last Shadow game because he couldn't get that fear out of his head.

And that week he spent in utter and complete agony beneath this monster.

And now the game was demanding that he subject the monster to the exact same agony that he himself had been put through. But he had a feeling that this was going to be worse. Thanks to that vile potion Dr. Ishtar had made him drink the act itself wasn't as painful as it could be for two males. Since he was technically also a woman he had the natural lubricant that made sex somewhat bearable. The only reason Yami had ended up in pain that first week was because of how many times in such a short period of time the act had been repeated. Yami had remembered hearing from someone else that it really hurt. Especially the first time and without proper preparation. Preparation Yami didn't even know how to do.

He hated Atemu. He was a monster. He was a sadist. He was uncaring. He was an arrogant ass. He kept Yami trapped and away from his family. Yami wanted him dead. Had dreamed about killing him. Dreamed about trying to set him on fire. And a number of other countless painful, agonizing ways to die. But at the same time he wasn't the one who had locked Yami up in the first place. He wasn't the one who had knowingly stripped Yami from his family, of his freedom and even altered his biology without his consent. The real monster in this story was Dr. Ishtar.

And now he was faced with the opportunity to cause Atemu pain. Pain not unlike the same pain that Atemu had put him through. Give him a taste of the same degradation that he had put Yami through again and again and again.

"Go on Yami. I order you to take him. Make him scream." Kaiba ordered.

Technically speaking Atemu had consented to the act, which meant that he had complied with his own order. Which meant that now Yami needed to comply with his or he would lose the game.

"Make him scream. Make him bleed. Make him beg for mercy." The thief ordered, his eyes glowing with malevolent anticipation.

 _If I do this I'll be just as much a monster as Atemu is._ Yami thought to himself, his body had walked almost on autopilot over to the prone form of the king. Even lying on his back the zombie still managed to look proud. How was that even possible?

Yami crouched down beside the prone monarch and with a shaking hand reached out and clumsily untied the Pharaoh's waist wrap. The Pharaoh said nothing as the garment fell open exposing him for all to see. He spread his legs, his defiant gaze still locked with the thief.

Yami felt like he was going to be sick and it had nothing to do with Atemu's grotesque appearance. The thief's whole command was about causing Atemu pain and they were going to use Yami to do it.

 _But if I don't do this then I'll never get to see Yugi or Grandpa again. And I'll be forever bound to this monster. Those were Atemu's terms._ Yami reminded himself. Then again now that Yami thought about the television like screen he got to see them on now wasn't really much.

 _If I do this to him, even after everything he did to me would I be able to ever look Yugi or Grandpa in the eye again? There is no way they would ever condone me doing this to someone. It's wrong. This is beyond a question of pride. This is cruelty._

"Let's go Wifey. Tick tock." The thief reminded.

"I can't do it." Yami whispered. He felt tears begin to silently slide down his face as the words slipped from his mouth. The words were true. He could not do that to Atemu. Certainly not like this. He may have hated him yes. But he could not do this. His grandfather had raised a moral young man and despite his rage Yami could not completely throw those morals aside. He could attack to defend himself, yes. But he could not do THAT to someone with the sole purpose of causing pain and for the twisted amusement of some shadowy specter.

The thief and Kaiba shared a look. "You do know that was your order. You didn't have a choice in the matter." Kaiba condescendingly reminded Yami.

"I'm aware. I said I can't do it." Yami repeated, this time more firmly. _I'm sorry Grandpa. Yugi. I just can't do that to him. I may hate him, but I just can't do it._ Yami thought to himself. He felt tears begin to gather in the corner of his eyes as his loss settled in. He had failed his family, had failed himself.

Kaiba shrugged, "Well, I guess that means game over." Kaiba said casually.

The thief shook his head, "No, no way. The Pharaoh is not going to just skate by because he just laid there on his back. He didn't complete his command the game is not over. If wifey isn't strong enough to do it then I will. I'll make him scream. Then we can give Wifey a different command." The thief said as he marched over to the Pharaoh's prone form. Atemu had not moved, he hadn't even twitched.

"No, stop. I CONCEDE. I CONCEDE THE GAME TO ATEMU! HE WINS." Yami yelled.

The thief froze in place and for the first time since the game had begun Atemu turned his gaze away from the thief and looked at Yami. Atemu clearly looked confused about why Yami was conceding the game.

"You concede the game?" The thief growled.

"That's right. Which means the game is now over. Atemu wins. You don't need to touch him, he wins regardless." Yami said firmly.

"Wife you do know what conceding the game would mean, right?" Atemu said slowly, his tone completely confused. This was the game that Yami had orchestrated and had been supremely confident that he would win. Yet, he was conceding the game. It made no sense.

"I'm aware that I will be bound to you for the rest of eternity and will lose the right to ever see my family again. Yes, I am aware what losing this game means." Yami said flatly.

Kaiba shrugged, "Told you Yami you were weak. A real man would not have stopped. A real man would have seen the game through. Not given up. Absolutely pathetic." Kaiba said.

Yami whipped his head around to lock his gaze with Kaiba's, "No Kaiba, a real man realizes that sometimes there is more to life than victory. And doing the right thing is more important that winning a game. Winning this game isn't worth me throwing away my morals. And if I either did what I was commanded or stood back and let the thief do it I would be throwing away my morals. I would be destroying the good person that I am. And I will not do that. As I said, I concede the game. Atemu wins." Yami said sharply.

And with that being said the courtyard the two had been standing in faded from sight once again revealing the burial chamber that Yami was slowly coming to realize he was doomed to call home. Once the specters of the callers had faded from sight Yami sank down onto the edge of the bed. He had lost.

And yet he couldn't help but think that if Yugi or Grandpa had seen the game they would have been proud of how Yami had conducted himself. They would have been proud that Yami stuck to his morals. That Yami had done the right thing. Even if Atemu didn't deserve it. Even if the situation had been reversed Atemu would have carried out the command with no hesitation. At the end of the day only one of them was the monster and it wasn't Yami.

Atemu slowly got to his feet and walked back over to the Chaise that he had taken up residence in for the past week.

Out of the corner of his eye Yami saw the contract appear in front of Atemu, as well as a quill.

 _ **Pharaoh you have won the right to modify the contract as you see fit.**_

Atemu did not say anything but rather picked up the quill. Yami turned his attention down onto the pillow as he listened to the scratching of the quill on the enchanted parchment. Since he was never going to escape from this hellhole did it really matter if he was bound to Atemu for all eternity? Not like he'd have the option to ever find someone else.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a matter of seconds the sound of the quill came to a stop and the modified contract vanished from sight.

"I am tired. I will be retiring early wife. You may entertain yourself how you see fit while I sleep." Atemu said suddenly drawing Yami's attention onto the zombie who had gotten off the Chaise and instead come over to his side of the bed. Pharaoh removed the tunic and dropped it to the floor before he climbed into bed.

Yami snorted, "Guess I should got to sleep myself, not like there is really anything else for me to do, is there?" Yami muttered.

Atemu gave Yami a smug smirk before he turned onto his side, facing away from Yami. "I would think about that if I were you my wife." Atemu said.

 _What is there is there to think about?_ Yami thought to himself as he starred at the zombie.

"Yami? How is this possible? Where are you? Who's that?"

Yami jerked his head to the side to see Yugi in a floating bubble of shadows. Yugi was looking straight at him and appeared to be able to see him. _That should not be possible. I lost the right to ever see my family again._

"Yugi?" Yami whispered, half expecting the bubble to fade from existence, like it was a cruel joke.

"Yami. God I've missed you. Grandpa come in here. You gotta see this." Yugi called out. Yami could vaguely here the sound of footsteps on the stairwell leading to Yugi's bedroom before Yugi's bedroom door was pushed open and Grandpa lumbered into the room.

"Yami?" Grandpa whispered, shock evident in his tone.

Yami couldn't help it, his hard fought battle to keep his tears at bay had finally been lost. He'd lost the game and yet right now his family was right in front of him, talking to him. After everything he'd been through Yami thought he was more than entitled to sob like a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

"Yami, my boy is everything alright? Why are you crying?" Grandpa asked his concern evident.

"And why are you naked? Who is that guy in your room?" Yugi interjected. Grandpa gave Yugi a sharp look.

"Not now Yugi. I'm more concerned about why Yami is sobbing his eyes out." Grandpa said sharply.

Yami forced himself to take a few deep calming breaths. He finally had the opportunity to talk to Yugi and Grandpa, he was not going to waste this precious opportunity by sobbing so much he couldn't even talk.

"Grandpa, Yugi. God I've missed you both so much." Yami said, his voice gravely from the crying he'd done.

If anything Grandpa's frown had deepened. "That doesn't answer what's wrong Yami. It isn't like you to break down like that. Not to mention you look like you've lost weight. What's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

Yami sighed, now he had to tell his family his crazy tale. Not that they'd believe him but he had to try. "The internship isn't what I thought it was going to be Grandpa at all. Dr. Ishtar picked me up from the airport and they drove me out into the desert. They took me to some kind of underground temple. Dr. Ishtar gave some nasty potion to drink that she said would allow me to drink the water without it making me sick. Then I went to sleep. Next time I woke up I'm naked and sealed inside some kind of ancient burial chamber trapped with a zombie. And no I'm not making this up. I'm seriously trapped. I'm trapped. I've had my freedom stripped. I've been violated. Mentally tortured. I just want to come home." Yami said. There he'd told the whole sordid tale. He only hoped his family would believe him.

For a moment all was silent. His Grandfather had a puzzled scowl on his face, like he was trying to solve a problem that all the pieces weren't fitting right. Yugi looked just as confused.

"But, what about the emails? Telling us about the internship? And the classes you were taking? And the campus?" Yugi asked.

Yami frowned but he also felt his heart sink. _Emails? Oh god, the Ishtars have someone pretending to be me? Sending emails so my family won't miss me?_

"Yugi, didn't you say to me just yesterday that the emails really don't sound like Yami?" Grandpa said softly. His scowl telling Yami that Grandpa had just come to a conclusion and it was a conclusion that he didn't like.

Yugi nodded slowly, "Yeah, I mean that was why I've been researching long distance cell phone plans. I needed to hear my brother's voice." Yugi said.

"Look, Yami I'm not saying I believe you. You have to admit your story is pretty farfetched. But at the same time, Yugi and I are talking to you through a bubble that appeared in our living room. Yet from what I can see it looks like you are in an Egyptian tomb. And to be blunt, you look like shit, Yami. You've also never been one for fanciful stories. But, what exactly do you want from us?" Grandpa asked.

Yami sighed, pausing briefly to glance back over his shoulder at the monster's sleeping form. He didn't want to talk to long or too loud and have the monster hear him basically asking for assistance escaping. Yami had a feeling if he was overheard that things would get a lot more uncomfortable for him, not that they hadn't been already but still. Yami really didn't want to push his luck. "I just want to come home. How to achieve that I don't know, like I said I'm literally sealed in here and I can't get out." Yami said.

This time it was Yugi who interjected, "Wait, like sealed and you are going to run out of oxygen?" Yugi said, his eyes widening in genuine panic.

Yami shook his head, "No, I've been in here for over a week an if we haven't run out of oxygen yet I really don't think that we're going to. So there is no danger of me dying of asphyxiation." Yami muttered.

"Could you tell me about where in your underground prison is located? Do you remember any landmarks?" Grandpa asked suddenly, his eyes narrowed like he had come up with an idea but needed information to execute.

Sadly Yami shook his head, "No, I was too busy staring at the pyramids to pay attention to where we were going. Sadly I don't know where exactly I am." Yami said.

Grandpa shrugged, "No matter, that just means I'm going to have to force Dr. Ishtar to produce you. And I think I have just the way to do it. Don't worry Yami Yugi and I will get you out of there." Grandpa said.

"You never did say who that guy was. Is he trapped too?" Yugi asked.

Yami snorted, "No, he's not trapped in here. That Yugi, is the zombie I'm trapped in here with. He's apparently some ancient Pharaoh that somehow or another was brought back to life. He also has some kind of freaky superpowers one of which is how I'm able to speak to you now. Apparently the Ishtars married me off to him. Don't ask, I really don't want to go into it." Yami said flatly.

"Yugi, can you go in the other room for a moment. I want to ask your brother something and its not for your ears." Grandpa said suddenly.

"But Grandpa, I don't want to stop talking to Yami." Yugi whined.

"Now, Yugi! If you go now you might be able to come back before this, whatever this is, ends." Grandpa said, "But if you waste time whining about it instead of doing what you're told the odds of being able to talk to Yami like again get narrower and narrower." Grandpa said.

Yugi crossed his arms, sticking his lip out in a pout before he turned and sulked out of the room, muttering something under his breath that Yami could not quite catch. Grandpa turned his attention away from the bubble and watched until Yugi was finally out of sight before he turned his attention back onto Yami.

"Before you ask Grandpa, no I am not making this up and I am not doing drugs or anything like that. I swear." Yami said.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask you Yami. You said you had been violated and tortured. I want you to elaborate on what you mean by that. I don't want you holding back or sugarcoating things Yami which is why I sent your brother out of the room. Tell me what happened, the truth. All of it." Grandpa said, his voice very grave.

Yami sighed, "Where would you like me to start?" Yami said, his head facing the floor. He couldn't even look at his grandfather. He felt completely disgusted with himself. And he knew that his grandfather was going to be just as disgusted with him once he heard what had happened.

"How about at the beginning. Remember, Yami, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you." Grandpa said.

Yami gave his grandfather a wry smile. "Thanks for that Grandpa. I guess it all started with me waking up in bed with that zombie. He was naked and spooned up against me. Needless to say I freaked and tried to make a run for it but…"

And then the bubble vanished, taking with it his concerned grandfather's face. Yami lowered his head the ground, he couldn't complain that he got to speak to his family. Of course he wanted to speak to them longer but Yami also knew that he should be counting himself lucky that he got to speak to them at all.

At least Yugi and Grandpa knew that he wasn't at the internship and that he was in trouble. That he was trapped and needed help. That would have to be enough for him right now.

 _On the bright side I no longer need to try and play Atemu's whore since there is no longer an incentive for me to be able to talk to my family. I no longer have that reward for letting him use me._ Yami thought and the thought put a small smile on his face. It may not be much but it was looking like things were better than they had been before the shadow game was played. He may have conceded the match yet he felt like he was the victor. He had gotten to talk to his family and no longer was Atemu's whore. Sounded like a victory to him.

Yami stood up and stretched before he headed over to the bed. He vaguely thought of heading over to Atemu's precious chaise before he decided against it. Atemu was going to be harmless tonight and was already asleep so it wouldn't hurt anything if he slept in the bed.

Yami walked over and sat down the edge of the bed before he swung his legs up and pulled the blankets up over his nude form. He then rolled over.

And jumped to see glowing blood red eyes starring right at him. For a moment Yami and Atemu just starred at one another, neither saying a word.

"Did you have a pleasant chat with your family my dear?" Atemu asked. Yami scowled. One thing he could not figure out what no matter how innocent or possibly kind the question or statement was Atemu still managed to make it sound like he was superior.

"You know full well that I did. Now, the question that I have for you _husband_ is why did you let me talk to my family? What did you get out of it?" Yami asked, his tone sharping. Atemu had a way of just sucking the happy feeling he got from seeing his family right out of him.

Atemu smirked before he sat and pushed Yami flat onto his back before climbing atop Yami, pinning him to the feather mattress. Yami scowled at seeing Atemu above him like that, the way he was looking down on him. Yami knew he should be used that by now, that it still shouldn't irk him. But the problem was it still riled him.

"Are you saying that I cannot give my wife a gift?" Atemu taunted.

Yami felt the beginnings of his temper rising and snapped right back at the arrogant prick, "I'm saying that you wouldn't. You don't do anything without there being something in it for you. I'm just trying to find out what it is you're expecting from me as payment for your _gracious_ gift." Yami growled.

Atemu laughed, "You never cease to amuse me my dear. I give you something you wanted, as a reward for your actions in the shadow game. I didn't need you to protect me nor did I ask you to. Yet, you put my needs before your own which is something I expect from you as my wife. I wasn't expecting you to uphold that expectation so I decided to reward you for that." Atemu said.

Yami glared at Atemu, sitting up as much as their current positions allowed. It may have brought his body and the zombies uncomfortably close but Yami wanted to make sure that he got right in Mr. High and Mighty's face to deliver his message. "Well news flash _husband_ I didn't do it for you. I did it for me. If I had followed that command or allowed the thief to do that I would have been letting you and the fucked up shadows destroy yet another piece of me and I refuse to let you do that. So there was nothing for you to reward me for." Yami hissed, his crimson eyes blazing.

Atemu narrowed his gaze before he leaned down and harshly pressed his lips against Yami's. Yami wrenched his head to the side, tearing his mouth away from Atemu's. "Stop it." Yami hissed.

Atemu reached up and turned Yami's head back so he was once again facing him. "Are you forgetting that you belong to me my dear? That you are my property?" Atemu whispered.

"And are you not forgetting that I let you fuck me yesterday and that I have the right to tell you to fuck off?" Yami growled right back.

Atemu smirked, "You can deny me the right to couple with you. Nothing else. And besides, admit it my wife. You enjoy my touch. You certainly had a good time the night before. The way you were moaning under me. Screaming my name in pleasure. Arching into me." Atemu taunted, his hand lightly stroking down the side of Yami's face before Yami batted it away.

"I will admit to biology. Nothing more. Nothing less." Yami spat.

Atemu smirked before he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yami's once again. Yami tried to turn his head away but Atemu's hand held his head in place while Atemu kissed him. After a few minutes Atemu forced his tongue into Yami's mouth, taking his sweet time stroking Yami's tongue with his own. Yami was disgusted as he felt himself to begin to react to stimulation nor could he stop the groan from escaping.

 _God I hate biology. Absolutely hate biology._ Yami thought to himself.

Atemu broke this kiss leisurely a few moment later, leaving Yami gasping for breath. "It sounds to me my dear, like you are just inventing excuses to explain away your reactions. You refuse to give in to what you truly want because of the power struggle you insist on having with me. I assure you there is no point in struggling. I will always be the one who wins in the end. It is high time you accepted this my dear." Atemu taunted, making a point to press their groins together, smirking broadly when Yami groaned at the unexpected pleasurable contact.

"And I said no." Yami panted. "I am not going to couple with you. Keep your appendages to yourself. If you're horny go jerk off in the corner for all I care. I am not sleeping with you." Yami hissed.

"But you are." Atemu said haughtily.

"I told you NO!" Yami yelled.

Atemu smirked, "Did you, or did you not crawl into bed with me?" Atemu taunted.

Yami rolled his eyes, "We only have the one bed in this god forsaken room. Where else would you have me sleep?" Yami muttered. Honestly, based on his research he should have his own damn room so he wouldn't HAVE to sleep beside the arrogant bastard. Atemu would then come and see him one week and then take a week or two off while he went and visited some other poor sot's bed chambers. But no, Yami had to be trapped in that damn room with only one freaking bed.

"Your excuses are becoming flimsier and flimsier the longer you speak my dear. Now, you will couple with me tonight." Atemu said firmly.

"No, I won't." Yami growled, "Now for the last time. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me!" Yami yelled.

Atemu smirked, "You do know that today is the start of a new week my dear. And I am declaring now, that tonight is the night I will not be taking no for an answer." Atemu stated.

Yami glared at Atemu, "You can't do that." Yami said.

Atemu's smirk broadened, "I think you will find that I just did." Atemu said before he firmly pressed his lips back against Yami's again. When Atemu allowed Yami to breath, and instead began kissing his way down Yami's throat Yami tried to voice his protest once again. However try as he might no matter how much Yami struggled he could not force the word no to pass his lips again.

Yami felt tears of shame and disgust slide down his face as Pharaoh once again used his body. Today Pharaoh seemed to have been making a point to draw things out. Almost like he was intentionally seeking Yami's pleasure, like he was trying to prove to Yami how much he enjoyed having Pharaoh use him.

Yami was sickened by how good it felt. And even though he did know it was just biology and it had nothing to do with what he himself wanted that truth was getting harder and harder to remind himself about. As his body continued to betray him Yami felt himself getting caught up in the whole thing.

"Admit it wife. You love me. You are mine and only mine. Forever. No one else will ever have you like I do." Atemu whispered in Yami's ear.

Yami really wished he could tell Atemu that he was wrong. That it was only a matter of time before he was able to run far, far away from him. That he would find someone else who loved Yami and that Yami would gladly be with. That Yami wouldn't choose to say no.

The problem was that when he was pinned beneath Atemu like he was right now was when Yami felt the absolute most hopeless. It was moments like this that Yami found himself doubting that would ever be the case. That he would ever find someone.

"Say it." Atemu whispered in his ear. "Tell me that you'll be mine forever." Atemu whispered as he peppered the side of Yami's face with kisses.

"I'm yours forever Atemu." Yami whispered. Yami didn't want it to be true, but right at this moment Yami truly felt like it was true. Maybe he should just stop fighting so hard. Maybe he should just give up? _So much for being the fighter Yugi and Grandpa see me as. Maybe I really am just destined to be Atemu's whore. Maybe it might just be easier if I give up. Maybe just for tonight Atemu can win. It won't hurt if I stop struggling just one night. Tomorrow I will fight. Tomorrow I kick, hit, bite but right now I just don't want to fight anymore. Not that I can anyway._

"You will never gaze upon another like you do me." Atemu whispered.

"Never. Only you." Yami whispered before trailing off in a groan as Atemu struck that spot deep inside him that literally had Yami seeing stars. Protesting would be so much easier if it this didn't feel so good.

And with that Atemu fell silent once again as he set a relentless pace which had Yami literally screaming.

An hour later Atemu was finally sated and had dragged the sleeping Yami into his arms, holding him close while the boy slept. His temper finally abated. That damn shadow game had really gotten under his skin. Perhaps it had been seeing that murderous thief again or the indignity of having to take commands from the bastard that had riled Atemu up so much.

Or perhaps it was seeing the way the other caller leered at his wife. He had no right, none. The boy belonged to him and only him. No one else would look at or touch his wife. Only he had that privilege. Now that Atemu thought about it, listening to that other caller was why he had demanded that his wife be beneath him tonight.

It wasn't just him trying to reassert his control, his power, his dominance. It was because he could not tolerate the way the other caller spoke to his wife. Looked at him. The comments he made about wanting to be the one to pin the boy to the ground. Atemu tightened his hold around his wife at the mere thought of that other caller touching his wife.

No, Yami was his and his alone. That other caller, Kaiba, Atemu thought Yami had called him would never have him. Never.

 _ **You are restless Pharaoh of shadows.**_

Atemu snorted. "I am not restless. Merely reflecting." Atemu stated.

 _ **On what your highness? Your plan to reemerge from this tomb and rule mankind once again? Or are there other thoughts that are holding your attention this night?**_

Atemu sighed, "Tell me about the second caller. Who was he? What is he to my wife?" Atemu asked. Although he knew the other was not a threat he still needed to hear the matter confirmed. To hear there was nothing.

 _ **The second caller was named Seto Kaiba. He is a rival of your wife. The two always pushed one another to be greater. In terms of sexual matters there has never been anything between your wife and Kaiba. However, if Kaiba ever thought he had a genuine chance to dominate your wife he would have seized it.**_

Atemu scowled. "He will never have the opportunity. The boy belongs to me." Atemu hissed.

 _ **That he does Pharaoh. Your wife belongs to you and to you alone. He will never belong to another.**_

For a moment Atemu was silent as he gazed at the sleeping boy in his arms. "Tell me, when will we have a child?" Atemu asked. A child was essential to the continuation of his line. He needed to have an heir before he took on the world. Atemu watched as a tendril of shadows climbed up onto the bed before crawling onto Yami's stomach. Atemu felt his wife shuddered at the shadowy touch and unconsciously cuddled more into Atemu, seeking shelter from the icy cold.

 _ **Soon Pharaoh. As it stands you seed grows within your wife. In due time you will see the evidence of this but for now your wife is unware that he is carrying your son. Your heir.**_

Atemu smirked. His wife was carrying a son. That was joyous news indeed. He would provide him with an heir. Perhaps it would not hurt to reward his wife once again, after all he clearly enjoyed seeing his family earlier. Although all this talk about escape was futile. His wife was going nowhere. He could think and plot to his heart's content but at the end of the day Yami was going to remain beside Atemu until the day he died.

He would never look upon another. Never touch another. Yami was Pharaohs most prized and precious possession. A lesson Yami would learn in due time. Atemu could be kind when it suited his needs. He could also be cruel. He had shown Yami a taste of kindness, he had yet had to demonstrate that cruelty. He would if Yami ever truly tried to betray him. If his futile escape attempts ever became more than whimsical fantasies.

Perhaps Yami would respond better to more gifts. Rewards for his surrender. He was not seeking his wife's affection. That meant nothing. No, what Atemu sought was Yami's surrender. His loyalty. His obedience.

And with that though in mind Atemu finally decided to settle down to sleep. He had achieved the first of his many goals. Now all he had to do was ensure the child was born both healthy and alive. He would have to rely on the shadows to keep track of the child's progress. He would also have to start really monitoring his wife's diet. He needed to keep his wife both healthy and strong.

Perhaps he could bribe the boy. He would be able to see his family for one hour a day, so long as he ate three meals. The flips side would be if he did not comply with the order the only time he would be able to see his family would be out of the corner of his eye has he lay beneath him screaming. He knew the boy was proud and had a strong feeling that was one sight he would never want his family to see which would be the only reason Atemu was going to threaten him with that.

Atemu finally allowed his eyes to slip closed, clutching his wife close to his chest. With any luck in his dreams tonight he will relive the glorious moment of the thief's execution. Atemu still thought the sound of the thief's screams of complete agony as he was ripped limb from limb was the most beautiful sound that ever came out of that cretins mouth. Such a beautiful quartering. And Atemu had had a front seat to see the moment when each of the limbs was ripped from the thief's body. His blood painting the courtyard. Atemu sat there calmly drinking a glorious cup of wine.

Reminded again that the gods are good. Or better yet, it was good to be a god among men.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

For a moment Grandpa Motou just stood frozen in place as he starred transfixed at the spot where seconds ago a bubble of some sort had been. In that bubble was his grandson who not only looked like utter and complete shit but also claimed he was desperately in need of help. The story Yami may have told was a crazy one but Grandpa believed him. His grandson was not a liar so no matter how farfetched his tale was Grandpa did not doubt for one millisecond that the story was true.

Which led him with the dilemma of what does he do now? His grandson had no idea where he was trapped, and had only said that he was trapped underground and that he had been driven out to the middle of the desert. Grandpa snorted, that description did not help in the slightest. Egypt had hundreds and hundreds of square miles of desert. His grandson could be practically anywhere.

Grandpa shook his head as he forced himself to turn away from the spot where he had seen his grandson last. Standing in his living room like an idiot wasn't going to help Yami. No, Yami needed him to take action.

"Grandpa, are you done yet? Can I come back out to talk to Yami?" Yugi called from the kitchen.

Grandpa sighed as he finally made his way out of the living room and into the kitchen where Yugi had anxiously perched himself on a dining chair. Grandpa grabbed a chair himself and pulled it out before he sank heavily down upon it, burying his head in his hands. His grandson was counting on him. There had to be a solution, he just had to find it.

The smile slipped from Yugi's face as he took in his father's withdrawn demeanor. "He's gone, isn't he?" Yugi asked softly.

Grandpa nodded, "You had hardly left the room before the bubble vanished. I didn't even get to ask Yami what I wanted to." Grandpa said.

For a moment the two just sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Yugi was the one to break the oppressive silence, "We've got to save him Grandpa." Yugi said firmly.

Grandpa nodded once at Yugi, his eyes darkening as rage and determination overtook him. _How dare someone do that to his grandson?_ "And we will Yugi. We will bring Yami home." Grandpa Motou vowed. And he would, if it was the last thing he ever did he would bring Yami back home again.

Yugi nodded, "Okay, so where do we start? Do you want me to check into booking flights to Egypt? How to contact our embassy? How can I help Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa paused for a moment as his mind raced. His grandson was buried in the sand somewhere. He had been to Egypt before and spent many years of his youth in Egypt's Valley of the Kings, which was where his gut told him his grandson was. The problem was the area was more than 22,000 square kilometers and there were hundreds of tiny nooks and crevices. People had been exploring and excavating that valley for over a hundred years and still had not found everything that was to be found, buried beneath the sand there. He knew that no matter how much he wished it was untrue, he and Yugi would not be able to find Yami on their own.

"The first thing I'm going to do is contact the University and tell them that there has been an emergency and that Yami needs to come home. Hopefully, the Ishtars will produce Yami since they have apparently gone to such great lengths to keep what happened to him a secret." Grandpa said.

Yugi nodded once, "Okay, so what is the emergency you're going to tell the Ishtars has come up? I mean it has to be something major." Yugi said.

Grandpa nodded, "I'm going to tell the university that something happened to you, Yugi. And that the situation is bleak. You have always been Yami's whole world. He'd walk back home if that was what it took for him to get here. Which means that as soon as Yami hears what is going on he would want to come home. The Ishtars will have to produce him, because if they don't then they will have to answer some awkward questions." Grandpa said.

Yugi nodded, "Sounds great to me Grandpa." Yugi said.

Grandpa then got up from the table, reaching over to the phone number book he had sitting on the counter. When Yami had been preparing for his trip there had been a contact number listed for the Motous to contact in the event of an emergency. Grandpa would start with that and see where that got him.

Grandpa dialed the number, waiting for it as the phone rang. And rang. On the third ring the phone was answered.

"Dr. Isis Ishtar speaking, how may I help you?"

Grandpa resisted the urge to start swearing at the woman who had sealed his grandson in a tomb. There would be a time for that later, once his grandson was back at home. "Hello Dr. Ishtar, this is Dr. Motou, Yami Motou's grandfather."

There was a pause on the other line, followed by the slightest intakes of breath. Dr. Ishtar was nervous. _Good you conniving bitch, you had better be nervous._

"Dr. Motou, good morning. How may I be of assistance?" Dr. Ishtar said, Grandpa had to admit she was doing her best to play this as cool as a cucumber. _Let's see how long this cool and collected lasts once you hear what I have to say?_

"I actually was hoping to speak to my grandson. It's urgent. You see, his younger brother Yugi was in an accident and has been hospitalized. The doctors are not optimistic on Yugi's chances. Yami needs to come home." Grandpa said, his voice cracking as he forced himself to think of the horrors Yami must be facing. Replaying Yami's words from before _I've been violated and mentally tortured._

This time Dr. Ishtar's intake of break was a lot more audible. The paused was also longer. If Grandpa couldn't still hear her breathing on the other end of the phone he would have thought that the line had been disconnected. As the lengthy pause continued Grandpa decided to prompt her again, "Are you still there Dr. Ishtar?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, I am still here Dr. Motou. I am so sorry to hear that something happened to Yami's brother. Unfortunately, Yami is not here right now. My students are working off campus today. I will pass on this news to Yami and I am certain he will make arrangements with you." Dr. Ishtar said.

"Please do Dr. Ishtar, as I said this is very important. Yami needs to come home, and quickly." Grandpa said, placing emphasis on the word quickly.

"Yes, of course Dr. Motou. I will pass on this message to him." Dr. Ishtar said before the call was disconnected.

Grandpa glared at the phone for a moment muttering, "Traitorous snake." Before he slammed the phone back down.

"So, what do we do now Grandpa? Do we just wait?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa sighed, "For the moment we will have to. The Ishtars have the option to do one of two things. They can either A, go and retrieve Yami from where ever they locked him up and stick him on a plane home. Or the imposter will be sending us an email saying that he hopes you are okay but unfortunately he can't come home at the moment. He is too wrapped up in his work and that he knows you wouldn't want him to give up this once in a lifetime opportunity." Grandpa said.

Yugi nodded, he agreed that those are the two options Dr. Ishtar could take. "And what if she takes the second option? What do we do then?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa sighed, "If she takes the second option then you and I are going to have to get a bit more creative. We'll have to come up with something that will force Dr. Ishtar to produce Yami. Something where she really will have no choice in the matter."

"Like you showing up at her office?" Yugi suggested.

Grandpa chuckled, "That is always an option. It's a lot harder for her to say I can't see my grandson if I've traveled all that way. And if I'm there in person they can't hide behind an email." Grandpa said.

Yugi and Grandpa somehow or another forced themselves to start doing other things. However, neither of them were really focused on what they were doing. Grandpa didn't sweep the floor with the same gusto he normally did and Yugi spent more of his time refreshing Grandpa's email in the hopes of getting a response from the imposter than he did doing inventory. However, after three hours when Yugi refreshed for the two hundredth time a new message popped in the inbox, which said it was from Yami.

"Grandpa, we just got an email from Yami." Yugi called out. He could hear the other putting down the broom before he made his way into the store room. He took a seat on a foot stool as Yugi opened up the email.

Yugi frowned as he quickly scanned the message. These people were idiots if they thought for a millisecond they would believe this message was from Yami.

"What are you waiting for Yugi? Read it." Grandpa chided.

 _Dear Grandpa,_

 _Dr. Ishtar told me that Yugi had been in an accident. That's terrible. She also said that you told her he is not doing well. He has my thoughts and prayers that Yugi will make a quick recovery. Yugi is strong._

 _Unfortunately I will not be able to make a trip home. There is so much going on with my internship at the moment that I would fall too far behind to stand any chance of keeping pace with the other interns. As you know Grandpa, I worked really hard to be selected for this internship and it is a once in a lifetime opportunity to be able to work beside Dr. Ishtar._

 _I know you want me to come back home but right now this is where I need to be. I know that Yugi would understand._

 _Keep me posted._

 _Yami_

Yugi glanced up to meet his scowling grandfathers gaze. "Clearly, Dr. Ishtar has no intentions of releasing Yami from his underground prison. I hope you have a plan B." Yugi said.

Grandpa was quiet for a few moments while he thought about it. Yugi's plan from earlier did have some merit, he could just show up in Egypt and demand to see Yami. But, if the Ishtars played this as smooth as he was thinking they were they would say that Yami was away from the university or that he ran away as farfetched as it may be Grandpa would guess that would be their next play.

Which complicated things a lot. He also needed to do something that would make it so the Ishtars couldn't just brush them off. They needed something loud and public where the Ishtars would be forced to produce Yami.

"Say Grandpa." Yugi suddenly said, drawing Grandpa from his thoughts.

"Yes, Yugi. What is it?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi smiled, "I think I might have an idea of how we can save Yami. You said we need something huge, and something that would force the Ishtars to produce him. I think I know what that something might be." Yugi said.

"I'm listening Yugi. At this point there isn't anything we can just dismiss out of hand. Everything needs to be considered, no matter how crazy." Grandpa said.

Yugi gave his grandfather a smirk not unlike ones that his brother had given in the past. "I just happen to know someone who was almost obsessed with my brother who is big enough that the Ishtars would not be able to ignore him." Yugi said.

Grandpa thought about what Yugi said for a moment before he laughed. Oh, that was a good idea. The only thing is they would need to convince said person to help. If they were able to do that then the Ishtars would have no choice but to produce Yami.

"Why don't you go ahead and give him a call Yugi. Let's see if we can get the ball rolling." Grandpa said. Yugi grinned before he pulled out his cellphone and dialed what was probably Yami's only hope of rescue.

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office as he did every other day. At the moment he was going through his email since his inbox had filled up while he was debugging one of his servers. He now had 95 emails. He also had ten minutes before he had a video conference with Pegasus. He should be able to clear out his emails in that amount of time.

He had actually been a little bit relieved that he had a server to debug since it gave him something else to focus on other than the fucked up dream he had had the night before. He had gone to sleep late, at about 2 am. Fallen asleep sitting at this very desk. That in itself was odd since he had just finished drinking another cup of coffee. He should have been able to work on the code for his new game through the night without any other employees here to harass him. The middle of the night was when he got the most work done.

Yet he had still drifted off at his desk for no apparent reason. And in his dream he found himself standing in some kind of a courtyard staring down Yami wearing a skirt. That in itself was weird. And the game of Simon says that came to follow as even stranger. And when the game ended abruptly when Yami surrendered to protect some zombie-like twin of his that kept referring to Yami has his wife.

Kaiba scowled at the thought. Yami in a skirt was one thing. Although Yami kneeling at his feet was quite a tantalizing image. Yami down on his hands and knees barking like a dog was also an image he would have liked more time to savor.

Yami and him had been arch rivals since they were fourteen. It has started out simple enough. His _father_ had sent him to public school to 'humble' him. Or more importantly so Kaiba could understand the plebeians which would be buying the products which would make him millions. He needed to learn what the idiotic worms wanted, so he could shovel that crap in one spoon at a time.

Kaiba had walked into that dump which called itself a school an expected to be on top of everything. He was a certifiable genius. He might as well have been a god when compared to the pathetic wastes of space that attended Domino High.

And yet at the end of the first week the school posted the student rankings. They posted them every week to let the students know where they stood. Even though it was only freshman year Kaiba decided to take a look to see how far ahead he was. After all, he would never turn down a chance to be reminded of his superiority over these inferior insects.

Kaiba walked over to the chart and glanced at the name listed the current valedictorian. _Yami Motou._ For a moment Kaiba had just stood there frozen in utter and complete shock, he glanced down briefly and saw his own name listed under the Salutatorian.

Second. He was ranked second to some nobody. As he stood there fuming the only thought going through his mind was who the fuck was this Yami Motou and how best to crush the insignificant worm. So, he did what any reasonable tech genius would do. He went home, pulled out his laptop and hacked into the school's records and pulled Yami Motou's file.

He found basic information was Yami's date of birth, July 19th, 1999. His legal guardian was listed as his grandfather, Solomon Motou. He also saw Yami's address. Googling it confirmed that Yami lived above the Game Shop in Domino. Seto rolled his eyes at the basic information before he turned his attention onto what was really important. Yami's grades.

And sure enough the kid had good grades. Straight A's. He was half a percentage point ahead of the brat in math. However, that smugness vanished when he said in History he was 2 percentage points behind him. And that worthless class was the difference maker. And the reason Yami was listed as number 1.

Kaiba had scowled before he slammed his laptop shut. He went to bed that night plotting how to take down Yami Motou. How to bring that brat to his knees for having the audacity to have a higher grade point average than him.

And that was what had started their rivalry. And it was a rivalry that carried all through high school and no matter what Kaiba did Yami still managed to come out on top by the skin of his teeth. And Kaiba was forced to suffer the indignity of being the class salutatorian. Something that now, more than a year later still burned him.

Perhaps that crazy dream stemmed from the fact that he had been forced to walk away from that battle the loser. And that he hadn't seen or heard from Yami since that day. He had taken over his family business and was thriving. And Yami had gone to college studying of all things History.

Here he was figuratively speaking the king of his domain and his one regret was that he had not had the opportunity to ground Yami into the dirt. To pin Yami to the ground and show him who insignificant he was when compared to the mighty Seto Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba?" A soft voice called, drawing Kaiba from his thoughts, and more importantly from his emails he had been working through. He still had three minutes before he had to be heading to his video conference with Pegasus.

"What is it Kisara?" Kaiba barked.

"A phone call for you on line one sir." Kisara said softly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before he ripped the phone off the receiver and held it up to his ear, "Kaiba." He barked.

"Hello Kaiba, I know you don't know me but my name is Yugi Motou. I'm Yami's younger brother. And I'm calling because Yami needs your help." Yugi said.

Kaiba's first instinct was to slam the phone down however, something made him pause. _My arch nemesis needs my help does he?_

"Make it quick Motou. I have better things to do with my time than to listen to nonsense. You have thirty seconds to convince me to help. So, talk. Now." Kaiba barked.

"Yami has been kidnapped by Dr. Ishtar. He won a spot on a competitive internship in Egypt. But the psycho has him locked in a tomb in Egypt and won't produce him." Yugi said quickly.

Kaiba again almost slammed the phone down before heading to his video conference. It was a testament to how much he hated Pegasus that he decided to continue the call with Yugi. "And how do you know this?" Kaiba asked.

"Yami was able to reach out to us briefly. Asking for help. My grandfather tried to contact the university and they blew him off. They then sent us a fake email supposedly from Yami saying that he couldn't come home. You are the only person we know who could make enough noise that Dr. Ishtar wouldn't be able to not produce my brother." Yugi said.

Kaiba snorted. "You want me to use my influence and money to pressure what you are telling me is a kidnapper into releasing Yami. If your brother has been abducted like you are saying me making noise isn't really going to help with that." Kaiba said. _God, I wonder where Yami got his intelligence from since his brother doesn't seem to have two brain cells to rub together._

"And what reason would I have for helping to _save_ your brother?" Kaiba inquired. He wasn't going to waste his precious time or put in the effort if there was not something in it for him. He was not running a charity nor did he track down missing persons or do anything else just because. Kaiba prided himself on being methodical. Everything he did, every decision he made was intentional down to what color underwear he put on in the morning.

Yami may be his rival and the only person who might ever have a chance of listing himself as Kaiba's equal. But Kaiba was not going to waste precious time going on a wild goose chase. Not unless there was something very good in it for him.

"Kaiba, can't you just do this because Yami needs you to. I thought my brother was your friend." Yugi said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Apparently the kid was even stupider than he thought, "Listen to me carefully Motou. Your brother is not and never has been my friend. He was my rival. Nothing more. Nothing less. He was my opponent and someone that I needed to crush. Someone I wanted nothing more than to grind into the dirt and make kiss my feet. Now, if that is all. Good day." Kaiba said before he slammed the phone back down.

Kaiba glared at the phone. _That was a huge waste of my time and now I have to go and deal with that poof Pegasus._ Kaiba thought as he exited out of his email. Honestly, the thought of him and Yami being friends was completely ridiculous. He didn't have friends. He had underlings. He had employees. He had business associates. And he had a rival. That was it.

Kaiba stood up and began to make his way towards the conference room. He walked into the room and was greeted with the sight of Pegasus dressed in his normal red striped suit sipping what looked like a cup of wine. His long silver hair hanging over half his face concealing the fact that the man was missing an eye.

"Ah Kaiba-boy, how wonderful of you to join me." Pegasus greeted.

Kaiba gave Pegasus a crisp nod of acknowledgement, "Right. Now let's get down to business, shall we Pegasus." Kaiba stated before launching into his proposal without even giving Pegasus a moment to object.

The problem with this presentation was that Kaiba knew his material so well that he didn't even have to focus on the deal that he was negotiating. Not that Pegasus was intelligent enough to even pose Kaiba a threat. This again allowed his mind to wander off the task at hand and back onto nonsense.

His mind drifted back to the image of his rival down on his hands and knees barking like a dog. He still had that smug look on his face as he glared back at him. Kaiba would be lying if he said there wasn't something thrilling about having his rival bowing beneath him. Taking his orders.

Kaiba resisted the urge to smirk. _Maybe rescuing my rival wouldn't be too bad. After all, he would be in my debt. And besides, I could trap him where he couldn't argue with the story that I spun on the world stage to save him._

After about an hour of half listening to Pegasus prattle the old pervert finally agreed to do things Kaiba's way and Kaiba once again made his way back into his office. He closed out of his inbox and pulled up Domino High school's website. Now, all he needed was some photos of Yami. After all, for this to be put out on the international stage it needed to be big.

 _Wonder how long it'll take for them to release my fiancé to me when I push them enough. Now, step one create some photo shopped photos of Kaiba with me. Even plant some on a couple of news outlet servers. Slipping in the appropriate bribery to keep it out of the paper._

 _I'll then release a press release demanding my fiancé return to me. I'll make up some crap about breaking my silence because it has come to my attention that he is missing. And that if I do have him back by my side in a weeks' time there will be hell to pay. Also, to ramp up the pressure inquire how the illustrious Dr. Ishtar managed to lose a nineteen year old student that was her responsibility._

Kaiba smirked as he pulled up a multitude of photos of Yami in different poses and with different expressions. He had a lot of material to work with. In three hours' time every news station in the country will be admitting they knew Yami was my lover and that they were keeping it quiet out of respect for my career. The only drawback means I'll have to "come out of the closet" so to speak, but in the end as long as Yami is on his knees before me does it really matter?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi and Grandpa were rather surprised when the next day they received what Grandpa Motou referred to as a summons to Kaiba's office, especially after Yugi had said Kaiba told him no. When they arrived they were immediately shown in to see Kaiba who was staring at his computer screen, his brow furrowed in concentration.

The two sat in uncomfortable leather chairs in front of Kaiba's desk for almost ten minutes while he worked. Yugi had just started to fidget in his chair when Kaiba finally looked up from his computer screen. Kaiba gave them a smug smirk.

"You want the Ishtars to release Yami from his prison." Kaiba stated to which both Motou's nodded. They wanted that more than anything.

"Very much Mr. Kaiba, thank you very much for agreeing to he…" Grandpa started to say before Kaiba cut him off.

"I'm not helping you and I am not doing this for Yami either. Yami is and always will be my rival. The one thorn in my side that I was not able to remove. No one will have the pleasure of bringing Yami to his knees other than me. I will make the Ishtars release him but in doing so you will both have to go along with the story that I tell that forces their hands. Are we clear?" Kaiba said sharply.

Grandpa narrowed his eyes at Kaiba, "And what exactly is it that Yugi and I are going to be going along with precisely?" Grandpa asked. He did not take kindly to be ordered around by teenagers who thought they were all powerful.

Kaiba smirked, "Simple. Yami and I are engaged." Kaiba said smoothly.

"But you aren't." Yugi interjected.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, the youngest Motou once again showing his sheer stupidity. "As I said, Yami and I are engaged. And by the time I make my plea the entire world will know it and have believed that we've been together since high school." Kaiba said slowly so his mentally challenged audience could keep up.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Grandpa asked. He didn't really like the idea. Kaiba's whole attitude regarding Yami told him this was someone Yami was better off staying very far away from.

Kaiba rolled his eyes once again. _God can they get any dumber?_ "Simple, by using photo shop, bribery and hacking into some different media outlets and planting photos of Yami and I from different times over the years and the supplemental gag letter from my legal team forbidding them from publishing that information until such a time as Kaiba Corporation chooses to go public with it. And when I make my announcement, pleading for the release of my fiancé the world will tell the story of our love. Our classmates will come forward with times they caught Yami and I together. Like I said, once I make my announcement within days it'll be old news and everyone knew Yami and I were together. And engaged." Kaiba said.

"And what do you plan to do once my grandson has been released? Your plan might work but that seems like a lot of work to do just to get my grandson freed." Grandpa said.

Kaiba smirked, "Who says the façade has to end with Yami's release? He and I will still be engaged. And in due time he and I will get married. It's quite simple really." Kaiba said.

"And my grandson would have no say in the matter?" Grandpa growled.

"No, he does not. That is the price he will pay for me getting him released. You two need to back up the story with how you always suspected that something was going on. Yugi could even say that Yami had admitted there was someone but he didn't want to say who quite yet. Or something along those lines. My PR rep could help you rehearse your statements to the press." Kaiba said.

"And if we don't?" Grandpa asked. To him it sounded like they would be releasing Yami from one prison only to trap him in another one. And he didn't like it, not one bit.

"You will." Kaiba said flatly, "Unless of course you don't want my help and you are fine with your brother rotting where ever Dr. Ishtar has him locked away."

"Kaiba is there any part of you that will help Yami because he is your friend? That is willing to do this just because you are a good person?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. _God the midget was such a fucking idiot._ "As I already told you Motou. I don't run a charity. Yami is not my friend. I will not waste my time and resources just to do something nice. In the real world there is something we refer to as quid pro quo. It means this: I do something for you, you do something for me. If I do this for you brother than your brother owes me. Do you know how much money I am losing by entertaining this little project of yours? You have no idea and you will never know. And if I decide that I want to take it out of your brother's ass then that is what I will do." Kaiba explained.

"Do you realize you practically declared you intend to rape my grandson?" Mr. Motou growled.

Kaiba chuckled, "That's just it Mr. Motou. I admitted nothing of the sort. I merely was offering an example. And what happens between two consenting adults is really none of your concern." Kaiba said, his voice taking on a warning tone.

"But.."Yugi started to interject.

However, Kaiba was done getting harassed by these two worthless wastes of space. "Now, if you two don't mind I have some work to be doing. Good day." Kaiba dismissed before he turned his attention back onto his computer and the statement he had been planning on making to the press in a couple of hours.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something however Grandpa shook his head, before pulling Yugi out of Kaiba's office. "Grandpa, you can't be okay with going along with that?" Yugi sputtered.

"Of course not Yugi. However, as it stands right now that is the only card we currently have to play. Sadly for the moment we need to go along with Kaiba's plan however once Yami finally gets out of there then we will have to figure out what to do about Kaiba. It also won't hurt to warn Yami about what is going on. That way he at least is prepared for when Kaiba puts his plan into motion.

"But how are we going to warn him? It's not like we can contact him." Yugi stated.

Grandpa sighed, "We'll just have to hope that Yami is able to contact us again using the method he did last time." Grandpa said.

"But what if he doesn't?" Yugi asked. Yami had been in Egypt for almost a whole month and yesterday was the first time they had heard from him other than the fake emails that were being sent. And if Yami was telling the truth he'd been trapped in that tomb with that monster for almost a whole month. Yugi didn't even want to think what sort of things had happened to his brother in the past month.

He also didn't want to think about what Kaiba was going to do to Yami once he got him out. Would it be better for Yami to be left where he was instead of subjected to whatever sick plans Kaiba had in store for him? The only positive Yugi could see is that he and his grandfather would be here for Yami to come to for help but that was the only bright side.

That would be something he and his grandfather would have to figure out. And fast based on what Kaiba had said he was going to be making his big play in a matter of days.

Kaiba smirked to himself as he leaned back in his chair, today had gone perfectly. His news conference had gone off without a hitch and the idiotic public ate up his story about his missing fiancé like pigs feeding from a slop bucket. They didn't care what crap was put in front of them they just kept shoveling it in.

The news about him and Yami being a couple would be public knowledge worldwide by the end of the week. He also expected the precious to be placed quite heavily on the Ishtar's to produce Yami, the media frenzy was going to force them to. And he wasn't above making a trip to Egypt to further ratchet up that public pressure as he played the role of worried lover scouring the desert for his fiancé.

 _I should have an award for my acting skills. Then again the proud Yami on his knees while I fuck him might be the perfect aware for that. Finally Yami will find his place beneath me. And victory will be sweet._

Kaiba couldn't help but smirk when he saw an email pop into his inbox. Supposedly the email was from Yami who according to the Motou's was missing. _Let's see about this._ Kaiba knew exactly how the real Yami would reply to his publicity stunt, but did the person who drafted the email? If the Motou's were right and Yami was being impersonated than he was going be able to prove it.

Kaiba clicked on the email.

 _Seto,_

 _First let me say I am so sorry that I haven't written to you in so long. All I can say is that I have been so busy with my internship I've barely had the time to sleep let alone email. I am sorry if this worried you._

 _I didn't want to bore you with the day to day details of my internship and the stuff I've been learning. I more than anyone know how busy you are and how precious your time is._

 _I am in good health and in good spirits so you do not need to worry about me. I will try and write again soon._

 _Love you,_

 _Yami._

Kaiba grinned like a Cheshire cat when he read the email. There was absolutely no question that that was not Yami which proved the Motou's case to him. Now, since he had some free time Kaiba decided to toy with "Yami".

 _Yami,_

 _Beloved, why haven't you called me? I gave you my personal cell phone number which only you and my brother have. You know how many emails I get on a daily basis that I didn't want you emailing me in the event I might not have been able to reply to you quickly. Plus, I love hearing the sound of your voice._

 _I shouldn't have let you go to this internship in this first place. I miss being able to pin you up against the wall and fuck you raw. I miss the long weekend you had from college where you spent the whole weekend tied to my bed with me fucking you so hard you could hardly walk straight when you returned to school._

 _Not to mention the time you hid under my desk and sucked me off while I was video conferencing with Pegasus._

 _Have I mentioned that I miss you my little slut? I've missed your talented tongue. Your tight ass. Your screams as I dominate you?_

 _You know what I've convinced myself to finally take that vacation you've been begging with me to take I'm going to come and see you myself. I need to see with my own two eyes that you are alright._

 _I'll call you once I land in Egypt._

 _Seto._

Seto smirked as he sat back after the email had been sent. He bet whoever was impersonating Yami right now was probably shitting himself and no doubt was going to be running to the Ishtar's to tell them that the game is officially up.

Seto sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he almost hoped the idiot on the other end would reply back to him. He'd love to hear what 'Yami' would reply to his message.

At the same time though, his words had certainly sparked some interesting ideas.

He reached down and unzipped his pants, shoving his hand inside and fisting his member his eyes sliding shut. His mind immediately supplied him with the delicious image on Yami down on his hands and knees wearing that skirt which allowed him a beautiful view of Yami's firm ass.

However, in his mind Yami had not conceded the game. Because the real Yami would never concede a game. So, Kaiba had been allowed to give Yami his next command.

"Suck me off you little slut." Kaiba ordered. His eyes starring challenging straight into Yami's narrow violet eyes. Kaiba jerked himself harshly as he focused on the image of Yami's face. God his rival was a cocky son of a bitch.

Yami had glared at him, a scowl firmly set on his face before he strode confidently forward never once breaking eye contact with Kaiba. Once Yami had finally reached Kaiba he dropped down onto his fucking knees. His hand reached up and harshly yanked down Kaiba's zipper before he reached is hand inside and jerked Kaiba's massive dick out of his pants. Yami would be rough. He would be like a bucking bronco or an unbroken horse. But just like a unbroken horse the right cowboy breaks the horse and tames him. That was exactly what Kaiba would do.

Yami for his part did not appear to be impressed. He gazed as Kaiba's manhood and snorted, "Is this it? No wonder you built such a massive skyscraper. We all knew you were accommodating for something."

"Just suck it like the bitch you are." Kaiba growled. His hand started to move faster along his dick as he visualized his penis level with his rival's nose. _Open your mouth you slut and suck me off already._

Yami rolled his eyes before he opened his mouth and slowly started to put Kaiba's dick into his mouth. Kaiba grabbed the back of Yami's head and shoved him forward, jamming his entire dick into Yami's mouth, making the little bitch gag. When he finally had Yami he would fuck his mouth so hard that he choked on his massive cock.

"Suck it you whore." Kaiba growled. Yami shot Kaiba a dark glare as he sealed his lips around Kaiba's dick. Kaiba kept a firm hold on the back of Yami's head before yanking him backwards so his penis slipped almost out of Yami's mouth before slamming Yami's face forward, thrusting forward with his hips again making Yami choke. Kaiba starting jerking himself even faster as he imagined his rival sucking his dick. The glare on Yami's face, oh god. The hatred. The defiance.

Kaiba shot Yami a smirk as he continued to harshly fuck Yami's mouth. Occasionally Yami's teeth would graze his dick as he jerked Yami's head forward and back setting an unrelenting pace. Kaiba dug his fingernail slightly into his dick to simulate the sensation of Yami's teeth. Kaiba felt his end nearing so visualized that he shoved Yami's head harshly forward. Pushing Yami forward so far that his nose actually was shoved into Kaiba's balls and his dick was shoved deep into Yami's throat.

And then Kaiba came. Hard. He came with a groan and he held Yami's head in place. Yami was not going to move until the little slut swallowed every last drop. Forcing Yami to swallow his seed seemed like an extremely satisfying thing to do. And downright degrading to his rival.

Yami groaned, he clearly wanted to breathe. Kaiba smirked down Yami, "Swallow it. Every last fucking drop like the little bitch you are." Kaiba growled. _Oh yeah take that you little bitch. I decide when you get to fucking breath. I decide when we're done. I'm in control not you. I own you. I OWN you Yami._

Yami shot his yet another hateful glare before he did as Kaiba ordered and swallowed his mouthful of seed and only then did Kaiba loosen his grip on the back of Yami's head and allow his dick to slip from his nemesis's mouth.

Yami shot him yet another look before he confidently rose back to his feet and strode back to the center of the room, acting like nothing had even happened.

Kaiba blinked his eyes open as his fantasy faded from his mind. _Soon._ Kaiba reminded himself soon that would not be a fantasy but a reality. His rival on his knees sucking him off. Or lying flat on his back while Kaiba fucked him until he bled. There would never be a doubt in Yami's mind that Kaiba was his better, his master. His god. Kaiba would make damn sure of that. And with that delightful thought in mind Kaiba stuffed himself back into his pants.

Yami would spend the rest of his life repaying Kaiba for rescuing him. Every fucking day when Kaiba came home from work Yami would be getting down on his fucking knees to suck him off. Kaiba wasn't going to mess around with any of this 'hello, how was your day at work bullshit.' His day was crap, now suck me off. Video conference scheduled with Kaiba, Yami was going to be under his desk sucking his cock until the conference was over. Kaiba didn't care if it took four hours his dick was going to be in Yami's mouth.

Kaiba also planned on starting and ending his day fucking Yami raw. He'd fuck him hard. No lube. No pansy preparation. The only lubricate that would be used would be if Yami starting bleeding, then his blood could smooth the way. That would be how Yami repaid him.

And when he went out in public when Kaiba decided to parade him in front of the cameras Yami would smile and tell the world how much he loved Kaiba. Loved having Kaiba dominate him more like but the reporters didn't need to know that. That was for Kaiba to know.

Kaiba glanced back at this email and saw there was still no reply from 'Yami'. Kaiba understood that as the victory he knew it was. 'Yami' had gone running to the Ishtar's.

 _Game. Set. Match._

"Isis, we have a major problem."

Isis looked up from the paper she was grading to see her younger brother Malik running into the room.

"And what seems to be the problem Malik?" Isis asked with a sigh.

"Do you remember how you told me to email Yami's fiancé and tell him that everything was fine and not to worry? Well, I sent him the email like you asked but Kaiba replied back and he said at the end of the email that he was going to be coming out here to see Yami and that he'd call Yami when he gets here. What are we going to do?" Malik asked.

Isis leaned back in her seat. The Motous were easily ignored, they weren't important and couldn't make enough noise to make anyone really care about the fact that Yami was supposedly missing. Seto Kaiba was another thing entirely. Kaiba making that claim would have the world taking notice. She had already received an email from the University president requesting her to investigate this and to get back to him by tomorrow with information regarding Yami's whereabouts.

She had also gotten a call from the US embassy inquiring about where Yami was and requesting to speak to him in person. They would not be able to be driven away with a couple of emails. And if it was just them they might have been able to get away with just having someone else claim they were Yami since the people from the embassy wouldn't know Yami beforehand. And that was without adding in Seto Kaiba was going to be showing up possibly any day now without any prior warning.

"Malik, it seems like we only have one choice. We have to go and get Yami." Isis said slowly.

"Are you crazy Isis? The Pharaoh will never let Yami leave with us!" Malik exclaimed.

"I know that. Perhaps we can try and explain to him that there is a minor situation which has arisen and we just need his wife to speak to a couple of people before he will go back to Pharaoh." Isis said slowly.

"The problem with that Isis is that Yami will not cooperate. He'll tell everyone that we locked him in a tomb." Malik pointed out.

"The good thing about this, Malik, is that no one is going to believe a word Yami says. Yami will say just enough to get everyone to leave before we take him back to be with his husband. Who knows perhaps we can have Yami say that he found love with someone else while he was here and that was why he had been so hesitant so say so. He didn't want Kaiba to be upset. And then we can have Yami break up with Kaiba. Simple enough." Isis said.

Malik sighed, "If you say so sister." Malik really had

Isis sighed, "Trust me Malik heading back to the tomb is the last thing I want to do and that was without the idea of having to face an angry Pharaoh hanging over our heads. Plus, he's going to be furious if he finds out that there is another in Yami's life." Isis said.

Malik cringed. He had a feeling that the Pharaoh was going to be more than a little bit displeased. Furious more like. Vengeful more likely. And based on the different tablets he'd read about the Pharaoh he knew that he was a sadistic god when he wanted to be. He was from the true old world where torture and executions were merely a form of entertainment. Where saying something with the wrong tone was punished with cutting out the person's tongue.

Malik didn't even want to think what the Pharaoh would do to him and Isis when they turned back up and requested Yami come with them. If he let Yami come with them at all. And then you also had to add in Malik figured Yami was probably not exactly pleased with them either since they had kind of just left him there with no forewarning.

But thanks to Kaiba's interference he and his sister really had no other choice but to go and get Yami themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami slowly blinked his eyes open to find himself once again alone in the bed of horrors. He hardly had to glance in the direction of the Chaise to confirm that that was where the Zombie had once again taken up his post.

Last night he had learned the terrible interpretation the shadows had taken of his own condition. Atemu got to determine when was the one night he wasn't allowed to say no. If he allowed Atemu to touch him outside of that one night it had no bearing on him not getting raped when it suited Atemu's desire.

The hardest part of being trapped here was there was nothing for Yami to do to occupy his time. Nothing for him to do to distract himself from his terrible situation. He couldn't go for a walk, he couldn't read a book, he couldn't talk to anyone (because the zombie does NOT count), and he couldn't draw. Literally the only thing he could do was lie here and stare up at the ceiling waiting for the next time Pharaoh decided to force himself upon him.

 _Talk about a bleak existence._ Yami thought to himself. The zombie in an uncharacteristic act of kindness had allowed him to talk to Grandpa and Yugi. That had been beyond amazing and gave Yami a sliver of hope that Grandpa and Yugi could find some way to rescue him. Even though Yami knew realistically speaking it was practically impossible for them to find him he had to believe they would.

Yami was drawn from his musing by a platter being carried by shadows was set on the bed beside him. It contained fruits, bread and even some kind of meat. Looking at the meal made Yami's stomach turn. He hadn't really eaten a real meal in days and the last time he had eaten anything at all had been when he was Frenching the zombie with the grapes, not one of his proudest moments. Don't get him wrong he was hungry, extremely so but he also thought that if he ate that provided meal he would end up just vomiting it back up again.

Technically, all he should probably eat would be like a vegetable broth or something light like that to help his body readjust to getting food. At the same time this was also a battle of wills and if Yami ended up getting sick because he didn't eat the zombie would then be faced with two choices. He could A) allow Yami to die, which after everything he'd put Yami through thus far seemed like something that zombie would want to avoid. B) He could leave the confines of the burial chamber and seek assistance for Yami, which in theory would give Yami a chance to escape.

Or perhaps that plan was born from a combination of Yami's stubbornness and the desire to have his hunger serve a purpose. He'd eat when he was able to leave this godforsaken place. He'd eat when he could see Yugi and Grandpa again. He'd eat when he was free. And if Atemu decided to try and force feed him Yami would take great pleasure in spitting the food right back in his desiccated face.

So, Yami merely rolled over so he was facing the wall away from the food tray. He was not going to even acknowledge that it was there. No matter how good the unknown meat smelled. There was some kind of spice on the meat, Yami could clearly smell it but he couldn't identify what it was. _Cumin perhaps?_ Yami thought.

The tray was once again brought into Yami's line of sight as the shadows carried to the tray over Yami to set it down right in front of his face. Yami shivered at the icy sensation of the shadows touching his skin. Not matter how many times that happened he would never be able to get used to it. Yami gave the tray a brief glare before he rolled back over, again turning away from the tray. _Take a hint already, I'm not hungry. I'm not going to eat. Go feed the zombie._ Yami growled in his head.

 _ **You must eat Wife of Pharaoh.**_

Yami snorted. _I refuse. Like I said, go bug Pharaoh._

 _ **You cannot refuse Wife of Pharaoh. You. Must. Eat.**_

"I don't have to do anything. I'm not eating and that's final." Yami growled.

"Eat." Came the authoritative snap from across the room. Yami turned and shot the zombie a glare. Atemu still hadn't looked up from that damn parchment. There was not much that got more on Yami's nerves more than the fact that Atemu truly believed that he had the right to order Yami around.

"No." Yami replied, his voice flat and borderline casual like he was completely dismissing the order Atemu had issued. _If you think you can order me around you have another thing coming your heartless monster. You are not my superior. You are not my king or anything like that. You have no power or no authority over me._

The zombie glanced up from the parchment he had been studying, locking his glowing orbs with Yami's determined narrow violet eyes. "I believe I told you to eat. I will not tell you again." Atemu replied, his voice taking on a slightly sterner tone. When Atemu spoke the shadows once again carried the tray to that it rested directly in front of Yami.

Yami shot Atemu a cheeky smirk before he grasped the tray in his hands. The tray was made of brass however he could not make out what was probably a fancy design because he was covered in food. The meat as Yami looked at looked like it might have been quail or something like that. The meat looked juicy and somehow or another actually appeared to be warm almost like it was freshly cooked. The bread was a round loaf and there was an assortment of fruits. _Such a pity all this food was going to go to waste._ Yami thought to himself before he threw the tray off the bed towards Atemu.

The food went flying. And to Yami's great satisfaction that juicy, succulent meant landed right on the self-declared god in desiccated flesh's lap. The grapes landed just short of Atemu's chaise and the bread bounced along the floor. The dates scattered, some landing on the chaise, some on the floor. And one smacking Atemu right in the face. Yami could not have asked for a better result.

For a moment time seemed to freeze with the only thing moving was the bread as it continued to bounce along the floor before he finally came to a stop. Atemu slowly set his parchment aside, keeping his glowing gaze locked with Yami's victorious smirking face. Without a question Yami had ticked Atemu off, which had been the point. Atemu reached down and grabbed the, Yami still thought it was quail, off his lap gripping it tightly in his hand so that more of the juice dribbled down Atemu's fingers and even ran down his forearm.

Then Atemu rose to his feet and began stalking across the room, his eyes burning with rage as he continued to approach Yami. There was no trace of amusement. Just rage. Yet for some reason Yami was not afraid of him. He had said it before and he would say it again, there was nothing Atemu couldn't do to Yami that he had not already. He had lived through hell and continued to do so. Continued to survive. Atemu could do his worst.

Atemu had finally reached the bed, the temperature had plunged and it seemed like the light was literally getting sucked out of the room.

"How dare you?" Atemu growled, his blood red eyes flashing in the almost pitch black room.

Yami shot Atemu a defiant look, "I don't take orders from you." Yami declared.

Again time seemed to freeze as the two just glared at one another. Neither man nor monster wanted to be the first to blink. The only sound that could be heard was Atemu's angered exhales and the squelch as he squeezed the meat he still had clenched tightly in his hand.

"Bind him." Atemu declared.

The shadows sprang to life and Yami felt himself bodily be lifted off the bed, his hands secured above his head, his feet secured to the floor by ropes made of unyielding icy shadows. Atemu threw the quail onto the bed before he stalked back over the chaise, taking a seat on the chaise.

"I will teach you to obey me if it is the last thing I ever do. So help me you will NEVER disrespect me like this again." Atemu growled.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I'm shaking with fear." Yami sarcastically muttered.

Atemu laughed, it was a dark, almost evil sounding laugh. Yami had never heard anyone laugh like that in his entire life and for some reason that worried him. Not that he'd ever tell the bastard that. "Oh, you will be. Believe me Wife, you will be."

"Bring it." Yami challenged. He tried to pull his hands free from the shadow's icy grip but they held firm. The grip was so cold it was actually starting to burn. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with frost bite once he was finally released. But it would be worth it if he could finally prove to Atemu that he couldn't control him.

Suddenly in a dark corner of the room a figure appeared. The figure was about six feet tall with massive muscles. However, the figure did not appear remotely human. It had a skull for a head and seemed to be missing skin in the torso since you could clearly see the entire bony structure of its massive ribcage. Yami was prevented from observing the figure further because at that moment one of the shadow strands slipped down and wrapped itself securely around Yami's eyes, blindfolding him.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Now all Yami could hear was the steady thud of the monster's feet as it walked closer and closer to his bound form. _What is Atemu playing at? Does he really think summoning some monster and blindfolding me is going to scare me? He has another thing coming if he thinks this is going to work._

Suddenly the footsteps came to a stop. Yami was confused until he felt himself moving. The shadows binding him were dragging him across the room, further away from the damned bed and more into the middle of the room closer to the Zombie's favored Chaise. He had no idea where the monster was or what purpose he served but Yami really didn't care. The monster was solely there as an intimidation tactic, nothing more, nothing less. And Yami refused to be intimidated.

"You will learn to respect me Wife. Because if you disrespect me again, you will know this is only a warning of what will be coming to you." Atemu hissed. For a moment everything was quiet before Atemu said, "Begin."

Yami almost asked begin what before what Atemu was talking about was made abundantly clear when there was a white hot burning sensation across his back as he was struck unexpectedly with a whip on the back, the crack of the whip coming after it had struck. Yami bit his tongue as hard as he could to keep from yelling out in pain. He refused to give Atemu the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

The monster struck Yami with the whip in quick succession another nine times and Yami could feel his blood running down his back in rivets. His back literally felt like it was on fire. He also had bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood in his mouth.

"Will you obey me and show me the respect that I am owed?" Atemu inquired. Yami could just picture the sadistic bastard in his mind, his leg hanging off the side of the chaise as he took a sip of his fucking wine just watching as Yami was being whipped. That smug smirk on his face.

"Fuck you." Yami growled before spitting in what he guessed was Atemu's direction, spitting out some of the blood that had pooled in his mouth.

Atemu did not reply but apparently he had made some kind of signal because the monster had started whipping him again, the strikes weren't as slow or deliberate and Yami didn't know it was possible to feel agony like this. It literally felt like his skin was being shredded off his back. He screamed.

He screamed. He yelled and he could feel tears sliding down his face. He was in so much pain he literally could not think straight.

Just as suddenly as the barrage had begun it also ended without warning leaving Yami hanging limply from his aching wrists, sobbing.

"We can do this all day Wife, it really is up to you." Atemu drawled. And again Yami could picture his cocky, victorious smirk. Yami wanted nothing more than to knock his fucking teeth in. "Now are we going to stop now and you agree to obey me or would you have us continue? The choice is yours wife. It doesn't matter to me either way. In fact I find your screams to be quite beautiful." Pharaoh taunted.

Yami tried to catch his breath as his mind raced. His back was on fire. He was in so much pain, not to mention the blood he had swallow he thought he was going to vomit. _What would Grandpa do?_ Yami thought to himself.

He pictured Grandpa Motou staring at him, shaking his head. "Yami, my boy I told you time and time again that your stubbornness was going to come back and bite you in the ass. Yugi and I can't rescue you if you don't survive long enough for us to find you. What is winning this game with the monster going to prove? He's losing nothing by sitting there in the chair jerking off to your screaming in agony while you're getting yourself whipped to death. All you are doing is suffering for the sake of suffering. For once in your life let your pride go. Concede. For your own good Yami, give in. You don't have to believe it, you don't have to listen to him. You don't have to agree with what the monster says but tell him you will. Survive." Grandpa pleaded.

"I'm waiting wife. If you don't reply soon I'll take your silence as defiance and have my whip master continue." Atemu stated.

This was the point where Yami lost his battle with his stomach and vomited. For someone who hadn't eaten much in days it was surprising how much his stomach regurgitated leaving a burning sensation in his throat thanks to the stomach bile. Worse still there was no water to rinse his mouth or sooth the burning in his throat.

"This is your final request. Are we continuing? Or do you want to stop?" Atemu asked.

"Fine. You win Atemu. I'll obey you." Yami said as he gasped for breath. _I'll obey you and play by your sadistic rules just long enough for Yugi and Grandpa to find me. As soon as they do its game over for you. See how much you like screaming when you're the one being tortured?_

"Clean him up." Atemu ordered and if Yami didn't know any better he sounded disappointed that Yami had not chosen to continue. _How sick is that?_ Yami thought to himself.

Then again Yami should have known better than to expect that Atemu would let that be the end of it. He always had to be the one who won. Yami was reminded of this when a large hand roughed dragged a piece of cloth along his shredded back. Yami screamed yet again. The monster didn't even pause as he continued to 'clean' Yami's back. The cloth he was using was dry which meant it stuck to the blood which was trying to coagulate on his back making each rough stroke excruciatingly painful. After the monster had swiped the cloth along Yami's back for the fourth time Yami was in so much pain he vomited again. He actually thought he might pass out. The only thing he could register was pain.

Fortunately, the fact the monster had such large hands helped because he only wiped along Yami's back a total of six times before he was apparently satisfied that Yami had been sufficiently cleaned up. Yami then felt cloth once again being pressed against his wounds however this time it was more like the wounds were being wrapped since the cloth was going around his torso. The bandages were tight and pressed harshly down on the wounds making them burn almost as bad as the whipping itself had.

Before Yami knew it the monster was done and Yami was once again flying through the air however to his horror he soon discovered his final destination when the shadows finally released him and his back collided harshly with the mattress. Yami screamed the loudest he had so far as he quickly rolled onto his side and for the third time vomited, this time off the side of the bed. His whole body was shaking and he was hardly able to brace himself on his arms as he vomited.

The room now stank of both vomit and blood. For some reason Yami almost thought that pungent smell was worse than the smell of sweat and sex although he wouldn't put it past the zombie to try and combine all four smells together.

Yami allowed his eyes to slip shut, his head was spinning. When he finally forced his eyes back open it was to see the shadows were once again holding a tray laden with food just in front of his face. It was once again covered in quail, bread and fruits.

"Eat." Atemu ordered, Yami glanced briefly in Atemu's direction and saw he was now sitting on the edge of the chaise, a goblet of Yami guessed wine, in his hand, his eyes locked on Yami like he was anticipating a fight and looking for a reason to cause Yami more pain. _Sadistic bastard._

Yami glared in Atemu's direction before he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. God every time he moved or even breathed a new white hot pain would shoot through him. The shadows moved the tray so it was floating directly in front of Yami. His aching stomach churned at the sight of food and Yami had to close his eyes as he tried to will the nausea to pass.

Yami reached a shaking hand out and picked up the loaf of bread. Bread was bland and probably would be the least likely think to upset his stomach more than it already had been. Yami took a bite. The bread did not taste like the bread his grandfather used to buy at the store it was grittier almost like there was sand that had gotten into the dough.

Yami forced himself to eat the bread even though his stomach continued to protest strongly against the idea. It felt like it took Yami forever to eat the bread. Once the bread was gone Yami tried to push the tray away from him. He couldn't eat anything else, not without it making him ill.

"Wife, you need to eat everything on that tray." Atemu ordered lazily.

Yami couldn't. He wasn't even being defiant at this point, he physically could not eat the rest of the food, not without making himself sick.

"I can't." Yami whispered.

"You'll have to speak up louder my dear. I didn't quite hear you." Atemu said.

"I said I can't eat it. If I tried I wouldn't be able to keep it down." Yami said louder. Admitting he couldn't do something wasn't easy to do even in this situation.

Atemu shook his head as he slowly rose to his feet, "Tut, tut tut my dear. I warned you that there would be dire consequences if you didn't do as I said. I told you to eat everything on that tray. And yet, even after the demonstration earlier you still have the gall to tell me no." Atemu stated as he once again stalked towards the bed.

Much to Yami's disgust Atemu's approach this time brought a shiver of fear. Not that he would ever admit it but he was really worried about what Atemu was going to do.

"Had you not thrown the food I was kind enough to provide you with back in my face I might have accepted your feeble excuse of not being able to eat it due to your stomach not cooperating. Now I will not since I know this is actually just another form of defiance that I still need to break you of. Clearly, you are not done learning your lesson." Atemu said as he finally reached the bed, the shadows moved the side, taking the tray with them so Atemu could crawl up onto the bed unhindered. The way the zombie moved it almost reminded Yami of a jungle cat stalking its prey.

Yami tried to scoot back, away from the approaching monster but his body still protested heavily against moving. This meant Yami was not able to move away quickly enough before Atemu was able to grab a hold of Yami's ankle.

The monster grabbed Yami's ankle and pulled Yami harshly forward, disrupting Yami's center of balance and making him harshly collide with the mattress once again.

Yami screamed in agony as his back once again was pressed against the mattress. Atemu smirked in triumph as he crawled up Yami and settled his weight fully upon Yami's body pressing him more firmly against the mattress. A mattress that might as well have been made up of nails instead of feathers for as much pain as it was causing Yami to be lying flat on his back.

Yami felt tears begin to stream down his face. He wished he was strong enough to stop them, to not give Atemu the satisfaction to see he was suffering but try as he might he could not stop himself from crying in pain.

"Have I mentioned how much your screams of pain excite me?" Atemu purred, his face mere inches from Yami's own.

 _No. No no no no no no not that, not now. No he couldn't._ Yami thought to himself. He didn't think he would be able to bare going through that with as much as his back was on fire. "You can't." Yami whispered. He could deny Atemu, in the terms of their contract he had the right to tell Atemu to stop.

Atemu gave Yami a smug grin. "Oh, but Yami I can. After all, as I told you last night today is the start of a new week. Besides, punishment is not the same as coupling and you will never have the right to refuse a punishment you fully deserve. You can tell me no all you want. Frankly, I don't care. You will learn to obey me if it is the last thing I ever teach you." Atemu said.

"You're sick." Yami hissed.

Atemu smirked, "No, I am your husband. Your King and your God. You will respect me and you will obey me no matter what I say or when I say it."

"And what torturing me is going to teach me to obey you. That's not going to teach me anything." Yami growled.

Atemu's smirk broadened, "Oh, I disagree. You see pain has a way of taming the defiant mind. Pain is a powerful teacher. Its lessons are not ones forgotten easily." And with that being said Atemu forced Yami's thighs apart and began to settle between them.

"Please, please stop. I'll eat." Yami pleaded at this moment he probably would have said anything to make Atemu stop and that realization disgusted him. He was stronger than this. The pain he was in should not have been enough to make he want to bend to Atemu.

But the fact that Atemu could go for hours terrified Yami.

 _ **Master the Ishtar's request an audience with you.**_

"Show them in and tell them I will be with them when I am done correcting my wife. But I would warn them to make themselves comfortable. My wife is stubborn after all and it will probably take me several hours to make sure this lesson has time to fully sink in." Atemu replied.

"No, Atemu, no please." Yami pleaded.

Out to the corner of his eye Yami could see and her brother, Marik Yami thought his name was walk into the room. However, all thoughts of anything other than what Atemu was doing were driven from his mind as Atemu harshly thrust in slamming Yami back down harshly onto the mattress as he did so making Yami scream his loudest yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Several hours later Atemu finally climbed off his wife's sobbing form. Atemu hoped that would be the final time he had to teach his wife the lesson of obedience. One thing was absolutely certain, it was a lesson he was certain Yami would remember. Atemu straightened out his tunic before he climbed off the bed and returned to the chaise. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his wife had rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball as much as his injuries would allow.

"Now, to business." Atemu said once he had taken a seat, his eyes locked on the fidgeting form of the Ishtars. The young man actually looked a bit pale however the woman appeared to have hardened her initial stance.

"My Pharaoh." Dr. Ishtar said taking one steps towards Atemu before sinking down into a bow, her brother silently following her example.

"Speak." Atemu lazily ordered.

"My Pharaoh, we were hoping that you could release you wife into our custody for a day. Two at the most." Dr. Ishtar requested.

For a moment all was silent as the light from the torches seemed to dim. Atemu sat forward, his eyes narrowing as he observed the two prostrate figures before him. "And why," Atemu inquired, his voice a deadly calm, "Would I do something so foolish?" Atemu hissed.

Dr. Ishtar gulped slightly before pressing ahead, "A few complications have arisen regarding your wife. We intend to address these issues, however in order to be able to resolve them swiftly we need your wife to make an appearance. Without him making a statement and speaking to some people things will only get more difficult." Dr. Ishtar replied flatly.

"And why would things become difficult? After all, my wife knew precisely what he was signing up for. Came voluntarily with his full family's backing and willingly underwent the ritual tying our two lives together. What complications are you alluding to? And how would hearing from my wife solve anything?" Atemu asked, his tone deceptively light. He also knew that statement was completely false although it should not have been. He was curious how the Ishtar's would explain that particular piece of news to him.

The two Ishtar siblings shared a look before Dr. Ishtar spoke once again, "My king, I apologize for deception, however that statement is not completely true." Dr. Ishtar said slowly.

Atemu leaned forward in the chaise, his hands resting on his knees as he starred down at the Ishtars. "And what part of my statement is false? Tread cautiously for it is never a wise decision to admit to lying to a king." Atemu growled.

"I was not our intention to deceive your my king. However," Dr. Ishtar began slowly.

Atemu cut them off with a laugh, "And your tale gets more amusing with the more lies you tell. How would it have been possible for your unintentionally deceive me? I find myself wondering as to what your motivation might have been and what other things you have deceived me about." Atemu stopped laughing, slowly rising to his feet shadows slithering across the floor as he walked. The torches were proven pointless as the light generated was unable to penetrate the dark.

"And yet the more I find myself thinking about your treachery the more clear your reasoning becomes. You trick my wife into agreeing to be mine and seal him down here with no idea of what his fate is to be. His family is of course kept unaware because you lured that boy here under a false pretense. And the reasoning for this is simple, you were unwilling to play the role yourself. Am I wrong boy?" Atemu growled as he came to a stop directly in front of Malik, his bronze skin had taken on an unnaturally pale color.

"T-th-that's not…" Dr. Ishtar began to stutter, she too was rapidly losing the color in her face.

Atemu smirked before he crouched down so he was eye level with the bowing boy. "Answer me boy. Does my appearance displease you?" Atemu taunted.

Malik opened his mouth to answer but no sound came forth. Atemu could plainly see the sheer terror shining in the boys lilac eyes. Atemu chuckled as he rose to his feet, walking around the room. "What does your unwillingness to perform your sacred duty say about my supposedly most loyal servants I wonder? You were unwilling to perform your sacred task. A task that you had been raised to be prepared for your entire life. Your life was mine from the moment of your birth until the time of your death. And instead of accepting your role you chose to shirk your duty and hoist them onto the shoulders of another. Deceive someone else to force them to fulfill your sacred role and thus releasing you. Am I close my servants? Do my words not ring true?" Atemu asked.

The Ishtars did not answer.

Atemu however for now chose to ignore their silence. _For now._ "And now you have appeared before me and are seeking my assistance to clean up a mess of your own making." Atemu calmly stated. He was actually enjoying toying with the cowardly Ishtars. They had made a fatal error returning before him because if there is one thing that he hated above all else it was cowards. The Ishtars had taken the cowardly way out and then couldn't handle the complications that arose from their own scheme. And this would cost them most dearly.

Dr. Ishtar had found her voice once again, although it was not as nearly as confident as it had been at the start of the conversation. "Your highness, please have mercy on your foolish servants. We merely thought we were doing what was best, both for you and for ourselves." Dr. Ishtar said.

Atemu snorted, "Tell me is it possible for you to open your mouth and the truth pass your lips or can you only lie?" Atemu asked.

Dr. Ishtar blushed in shame, "I'm…"

Atemu rose a brow, "Let me be clear. If another falsehood passes your lips in my presence you will forfeit your tongue. I would keep that in mind if I were you." Atemu snapped. Dr. Ishtar snapped her mouth closed.

Atemu snorted before he returned to the Chaise, "You have come to me seeking aide and yet you have the nerve to not only lie to me but to hope that I will solve your problem. You expect me to allow you to leave with one of my most treasured possessions and do what precisely? Parade him around among your people, put him in contact with his own and expect him to maintain his silence. Expect him to lie for you! And when he acts as you and I both know he will and expresses his desire to leave with these people you plan to do **what** exactly?" Atemu growled.

"I'll tell you what you plan to do. You plan to sit back and do nothing and allow these people to leave with my wife and then you can disappear into whatever hole you've dug for yourselves. Assuming yourselves so clever that I would not be able to find you and extract the retribution you would be owed." Atemu paused leaning forward threateningly, "And in case there is any confusion regarding my decision on this matter I can assure that that neither of them are leaving this room without me accompanying them."

"Yes, of course your majesty." Dr. Ishtar whispered her head bowed. Pharaoh had spoken and he would not be swayed. Now what were her and Malik going to do?

Atemu gave her a dark smirk, "I don't believe I've dismissed either of you."

This time both Ishtar siblings paled considerably. Dr. Ishtar had hoped that once their request had been denied Pharaoh would have sent them on their way. Clearly, however that was not going to be the case.

"The cowardly boy will remain here where he will play the role of servant as he was born to." Atemu paused for a moment, a dark smirk lighting his face, "Oh don't fret he won't be on the receiving end of any of my affection nor favor since the idea of serving me clearly disgusts him so. He will see to it this room is kept spotless and that my wife eats as he needs to and anything else that I deem necessary." Atemu declared.

Atemu's smirk widened as shadowy tendril wrapped firmly around Malik's arms, drawing him up into the air, "Of course I'm not going to be taking any chances with such a selfish boy wandering around my temporary home. Especially not where my wife is concerned. After all, what sort of a husband would I be if I did not do my best to ensure his safety at all times?"

"What are you doing my Pharaoh?" Dr. Ishtar asked, her voice tinged with unadulterated fear.

"Something that was common practice in the kingdoms of some of our neighbors when it came to servants. I think in this case, I see the wisdom in such actions. Your brother has no need of his dick, so I will remove it for him." Atemu replied lazily.

"No, no please. Have mercy Pharaoh." Malik pleaded as he struggled against the unyielding grip of the shadows.

Atemu smirk was utterly predatory, "I have granted you mercy. As it stands you and your sister both should be thanking me that I haven't slaughtered the both of you where you stand. The fact that I am allowing you to live your life as you were intended is every mercy you are owed. My decision on this is final." Atemu declared.

"No, please." Malik sobbed as he continued to thrash about. Atemu held his hand out in front of him and the shadows seemed to gather in his palm, making it glow almost black. Once the shadows dissipated there was a wicked looking bronze dagger resting in Atemu's hand. The blade was razor sharp, reflecting the little torch light in the room. Malik felt as he was forcibly divested of his pants by shadowy tendrils, the sadistic king his family had served for centuries leering at him as he squirmed.

Atemu then turned his attention onto Dr. Ishtar, "And you are going to be the one who removes it." Atemu commanded.

"Sister, please. Don't. Isis, help me." Malik pleaded. Isis immediately shrank away from the blade Atemu held out towards her.

Atemu smirked at her as he continued to hold out the blade to her. "Either you remove it. Or I am the one to draw this blade across your brother's flesh. I will warn you now, if you make me do it I won't be slicing off his dick. I will be drawing the blade along his throat. The choice is yours. Choose." Atemu ordered.

"Isis, sister please." Malik pleaded.

Atemu gave Isis a dark look, "I would choose quickly if I were you, before I choose for you." Atemu warned.

With trembling hands Isis grabbed the blade out of Atemu's palm. Atemu then leaned back comfortably against the back of the chaise, a glass of wine appearing in his hand. "I would tell your brother to stop moving around so much, unless he wants you to do more damage. The only one who is going to be hurt by his thrashing is him." Atemu said before he took a sip. This would be a lesson to both siblings.

"Malik, I'm sorry." Isis whispered as she lightly grasped her brother's flesh in her palm. She could not bring herself to look into her brother's eyes, she could not bring herself to see the fear and the tears. Her brother was her world and she was going to have to be the one to cause him such unimaginable pain.

Isis closed her eyes as she slowly, shakily brought the blade up, resting the blade against her brother's highly sensitive skin. She pressed the blade to her brother's flesh hoping the blade sharp enough to remove the appendage quickly. It wasn't. All the blade did was make a cut on the skin which began to bleed.

Malik was sobbing almost uncontrollably. Isis was sobbing as well as a dreadful realization filled her, the only way for her to remove this as she had been commanded to, would be to essentially saw it off. This would be torture for her brother to endure.

"Malik I am so sorry." Isis whispered again as she quickly started to draw the blade back and forth across her brother's member. Blood squirted out the ever deeper cut, coating her hands in her brother's warm, sticky blood. Malik screamed and Atemu just took another sip of his wine, his eyes shining with twisted amusement.

It seemed like it took an eternity for Isis to completely severe the appendage even though it actually took about a minute. Isis still clutching the bloody appendage and blood soaked blade tightly in her hands while her brother continued to scream and sob. He was still bleeding quite profusely.

Atemu took another sip of his wine, "You do know that wound will continue to bleed for some time unless you stop it." Atemu commented casually.

"And how would you have me stop it my king?" Isis asked. As if summoned by magic a torch flew from the bracket and came to a stop hovering just beside Isis.

"Pressing a heated blade to your brother's wound should suffice." Atemu stated.

Isis nodded as she slowly raised the blood soaked blade and stuck it directly into the flame. She held the blade there until the blade glowed white before she slowly withdrew it. She then quickly pressed the flat of the blade directly onto the wound. The skin literally sizzled. Malik screamed his loudest yet, his voice cracking as he screamed.

Atemu merely smirked as he continued to drink his wine.

Isis pulled the blade away from her brother's body as soon as she was able to. The burnt flesh stuck slightly to the blade and her brother slowly stopped screaming and instead dissolved into pained sobs. Isis wanted to hug her brother, to comfort him but she knew there was nothing she would ever be able to do or say that would be enough for Malik. In the end it had been her who had put him through this agony.

Isis allowed the blade to fall to the floor however it vanished into a wisp of shadows before he reached the ground. The shadows supporting Malik also vanished and Malik fell into a crumpled heap on the floor.

A bucket and cloth appeared beside Malik's sobbing form. "As you can no doubt smell my wife was ill earlier today. I expect this room to be spotless." Atemu lazily ordered.

Malik forced himself up onto his hands and knees, tears still streaming down his face. He grabbed the cloth and bucket and slowly, painfully began to crawl towards the closest puddle of vomit. "As you wish my Pharaoh." Malik whispered, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"You are dismissed my servant. You are tasked with cleaning up the mess of your own creation. I will warn you whatever it is you choose to do to solve this, if you create problems for me and mine it will be your cowardly brother who will pay for your crimes. Betray me or disobey me at his peril." Atemu threatened.

Isis nodded, bowing her head respectfully before she turned and walked out of the room. Once outside she glanced down and saw to her disgust she was still clutching her brother's severed penis in her blood covered hand. One thought was clear. _Just what have Malik and I unleashed?_

Yami had awoken to the sounds of Malik screaming as Pharaoh forced his sister to mutilate him. Yami knew that he should have intervened. He knew that he should have gotten up and ordered Atemu to stop, to spare Malik.

And yet to his disgust Yami had done nothing. He had not dragged himself from the bed to help the two who had condemned him to this hell. He had done nothing to save the ones who sat back against the wall doing or saying nothing while they listened to Yami scream in agony as Atemu punished him for hours.

As it was Yami could still barely shift without a white hot burning pain shooting through him. Malik's pain would fade with time whereas Yami knew that would not be the last time he suffered under Atemu's hand.

"Ah, you are awake my dear." Atemu commented. Yami didn't even bother to question how Atemu had noticed, frankly it didn't matter. At this moment in time he could not afford to disobey or anger Atemu again. If he wanted to get out of here he needed Atemu to think he'd broken him. To think that he had really cowed him

Problem was that wasn't going to be hard to portray. To his great disgust the thought of disobeying Atemu again completely and utterly terrified him. He really believed what had happened before had only been a warning. He also didn't want to think about what could be worse than what he had already endured.

"I am, husband." Yami replied flatly.

"Perhaps you should finish your meal now my dear." Atemu commanded and once again that same blasted tray appeared beside Yami. Yami frowned slightly as he took in the array of food before he reached out and grasped a bunch of grapes. He wasn't remotely hungry but he also knew that he could not dare to refuse Atemu again.

Atemu took another smug sip of wine as he watched his wife slowly consume the grapes. He knew that demonstration would teach his wife a valuable lesson. Atemu was not someone to be trifled with.

 _ **The female Ishtar has left the compound Pharaoh.**_

 _Excellent._ Atemu thought to himself. To be perfectly honest he had not been surprised in the slightest that the Ishtars had turned up. He had been expecting them since his wife had told him about how they deceived him with the contract. He knew that eventually their treachery was going to be discovered and the boy's family would try and seek him out. Him allowing his wife to speak to his family merely sped up that eventual discovery.

This allowed him to punish the Ishtars for their deception and their cowardice. The sniveling boy scrubbing the floors was supposed to be the one who bound to him. He had been the one raised with precisely that expectation. For him to force it onto another was utterly disgraceful and something Atemu would never forgive him for.

Duty was everything and to turn ones back on their own duty to King and Country was disgusting. He himself had been charged with protecting the people of Khemet. The king of the shadow realm had broken free from his bonds and sought to destroy the Kingdom.

His priests, his soldiers, his sorcerers and he himself had done everything in their power to put an end to what became a never-ending war. His people were dying. His armies were getting devastated. His villages destroyed. When his priests uncovered an opportunity to put the monster down for good he didn't complain, he didn't groan, he didn't whine and he certainly did not try and push the task onto someone else's shoulders.

He walked into that room, spilt his own fucking blood to have an opportunity to defeat the monster terrorizing his kingdom. He gave his life for his people and through the ritual was granted the opportunity to take the fight to the monster in the realm of the shadows. And the battle that was waged there was without equal but in the end he put the monster down hard and took control of the realm of shadows. His people were saved and he was granted his place in paradise until such a time as he would be reawakened. His priests had vowed that he would be brought back to lead Khemet as he had always been meant to.

The priest's descendants had of course kept their word, yet they lacked the loyalty that their ancestors possessed. It was Atemu's task to remind them of the importance of loyalty and the importance of duty. Finding a surrogate did not release the young Ishtar heir of his duty.

Had he accepted his fate like a man he would have been at his side as he returned to greatness. Been beside him as Atemu reclaimed the kingdom that belonged to him. But now instead of sitting beside him as had been the boys destined place the coward would be at Atemu's feet scrubbing the floors.

Atemu set his empty glass of wine aside and couldn't help the smug smirk as he saw that his wife had, albeit slowly, eaten everything on the platter as he had instructed. For a moment Atemu pondered continuing his preparations for when he took the world by storm. Planning how to topple the governments of this modern era before he dismissed the idea. He would continue to work on that tomorrow, after all he still had time to continue refining his course of action.

Atemu rose to his feet and slowly began to make his way back over to the bed. A subtle kick sent the Ishtar heir sprawling onto the floor. Atemu did not care, the waste of space had been in his way. He had shown the boy mercy that he was not owed. However, Atemu believed the mercy would only last for so long before he did away with the coward.

Atemu crawled up onto the bed and bit back a smirk at the subtle flinch of his wife at his approach. Atemu took his place up resting against the headboard. _Time to see how much my lesson has truly sunk in._

"Join me, wife." Atemu ordered lazily. His wife truly did not have a choice in the matter and his disobedience would be met with swift punishment. Whereas obedience would be met with mercy. Atemu watched as his wife slowly and gingerly shifted and dragged his body until he was beside Atemu. Atemu nodded once before he lightly grasped Yami's bicep tugging him closer so Yami's head was resting on Atemu's chest.

"Very good my dear." Atemu praised, his hand lightly stroking down his wife's back glowing black as he numbed his wife's torn flesh.

"Thank you husband." His wife whispered.

"As you will have of course realized if you obey me I can be kind and you will be rewarded. I will not under any circumstances tolerate either disrespect or disobedience from you. I will also tell you this if you can obey me without question for three days' time I will grant you an opportunity to speak to your family again as an award for your good behavior. If you disobey me, let me say you do not wish to learn what will happen to you." Atemu casually declared.

"I will obey you husband." Yami replied. Atemu noted that the boys gaze was locked onto the blanket.

Atemu chuckled. "I know you will my dear. Of that I have no doubt." Atemu whispered before he leaned his head down, his intention was clear. He resisted the urge to smirk when instead of resisting as the boy had all along Yami leaned forward and met him halfway in the kiss.

 _Perhaps once my wife has truly proven that he can obey me without question I might be able to grant him an opportunity to head outside for a short time. After all, when Ishtar fails again to clean up this mess of her own creation my wife will have to clean it up for her. But until I know the boy will not disobey I will not take that chance._

Atemu lightly nipped at his wife's lips and inwardly smirked as they immediately parted for him. He knew this complete compliance was only temporary as his wife's mind came to grips with what had happened. It was Atemu's task to make it permanent.

 _Not that there is the slightest chance I would lose my wife. If he foolishly took the opportunity to run, the shadows would merely bring him back to me. After all, he did become mine forever when he lost that final game. And if he thinks these petty mortals could ever keep him away from me then he is a fool._

Atemu rolled forward so that his wife's body was pinned beneath his own. Yami did not squirm or even attempt to get away. He continued to allow the zombie to kiss him as he spread his legs. He would do what he needed to survive. Yami just hoped that he wouldn't lose his sanity or his soul in the process.

To him is seemed like the second stage of this game had just begun and it was probably the most dangerous stage yet. Toeing the line of obeying without question and still being able to hold onto the will to fight.

But as Yami felt the demon settle himself between his thighs Yami reminded himself that he was a gamer and a fighter through and through and that when things seemed the hardest, the darkest and the bleakest it was when those who were truly the strongest found the strength within themselves to rise back up onto their feet.

And Yami vowed as Atemu used him yet again that when this was over he would find the strength to stand. Even if he had to stand on broken legs.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

When Yami first awoke he was not sure what it that had drawn him from the wonders of slumber. His body still ached terribly especially his back and he also felt beyond exhausted, his limbs almost like lead. But yet, he was still awake and now that he was no longer cocooned in the bliss that was sleep he was reminded of the nightmare that his life had become.

Yami noticed that the monster had just risen from the bed and was slowly making his way across the room, why Yami hadn't the slightest clue. But, Yami had learned that it was never a bad thing to pay attention what the monster was doing. Not paying attention to the monster could cost him dearly in the long run. As it was Yami felt like he could barely move. He had no room for error, not now.

The monster had crossed the tiny room and did not head to his chaise as he normally did and instead had knelt down in a bow in front of a statue in the corner. From the lack of light and his poor angle Yami could not even begin to hazard a guess who or what the statue depicted. A god more than likely. But which one?

Yami shifted slightly in the hopes of getting a better look at what the monster was doing. Atemu's hearing must be supernatural because without warning his head had whipped out and he locked gazes with Yami. "Come, join me my dear." Atemu commanded.

Yami knew that tone. That was not an invitation, not by any means. It was an order. Which meant that no matter how much Yami's body protested he needed to drag himself out of this damn bed and cross the room. Yami moved slowly, first pushing himself up into a sitting position. White hot pain shooting up his back at the movement and Yami bit his tongue so hard to keep from crying out he tasted the now familiar coppery taste of blood.

Yami forced himself to try and push past the pain as he lightly rested his feet on the stone floor. The distance he needed to cross may have been less than 50 feet but it might as well have been 50 miles as weak as he felt. _Come on Yami, you need to get up._ Yami chided himself as he slowly, gingerly rose to his feet. His legs actually trembled with the effort of supporting his body and Yami felt himself swaying dangerously. His vision blurred as Yami slowly tried to take a step forward and his head swam.

Yami took a second step and he felt his legs buckle beneath him and he was falling to the floor. Yami wanted to cry because he didn't know if he would be able to get back up again once he fell. And what then, would Atemu beat him for that too? More than likely.

However, Yami never felt the bite of his body colliding with the stone. Yami blinked open his eyes that he did not even remember closing to see that two shadowy tendrils had caught him before he fell. He must have grown accustomed to the shadows touch because his mind hardly registered the icy chill from being help in their grasp. That or he was just in so much pain right now the chill was hardly worth noting.

The shadows carried Yami's body across the room before gently setting him down on the ground beside Atemu. Atemu frowned slightly as he surveyed Yami, slipping an arm around Yami's torso in an effort to help steady him.

"I'm sorry." Yami mumbled, his eyes drifting to the floor. Why was his body failing him now of all times?

"You are not well my dear." Atemu whispered pressing a kiss to Yami's brow before he turned his attention back onto the statue before him. Now that Yami was in front of the statue he was able to recognize the deity Ra. The statue was relatively plain and looked like it had been carved out of granite.

Yami said nothing, casting his glance to the floor. He honestly had no idea what to say to Atemu. It seemed that Yami had caught Atemu in a better mood, or at the very least a more tolerant mood but Yami really didn't want to push his luck and say or do something that would upset him. That being said Yami was curious and Atemu had not beat him yet just for asking a question.

"What are you doing up?" Yami asked softly.

Atemu gave Yami a small smile, "Dawn will be upon us soon my dear. I need to offer my prayers to help Ra to defeat Apophis as he departs the underworld." Atemu explained.

Yami nodded, that did make sense although how Atemu could even tell what day it was let alone what time he hadn't the slightest idea. Atemu slowly moved his arm from around Yami's waist and instead laced his fingers through Yami's own. "Pray with me, my Queen. Let us assist Ra this dawn together." Atemu whispered.

Yami bit his lip before he whispered, "I don't know how." He figured it would be safer to admit his incompetence than to try and muddle his way through it and incur Atemu's wrath.

Atemu pressed a kiss to the back of their clasped hands. His eyes shining with what almost looked like affection. Or perhaps just approval. Yami blinks his eyes as he tried to clear the fog from his mind. He wasn't thinking straight. This was some sort of bizarre dream. Atemu was a monster, plain and simple. He did not do nice. He did not do patient and he did not do kind.

"For now my dear, you will merely bow your head as I bow my own and I will offer the necessary prayers. In time you too will learn the prayers and you will be able to offer them with me." Atemu whispered pressing another kiss, this time a quick peck to his lips before he withdrew and together the two bowed so that their heads were resting against the cool stone. Yami felt his eyes slip closed as Atemu prayed.

The prayer itself was one Yami could not understand. The words stilted and heavily accented no doubt spoken in a dialect older than the pyramids themselves, a language long lost to the passage of time. In a strange way the language was beautiful. Yami focused on keeping him mind alert and not allowing himself to be lulled back to sleep by the soothing sound of Atemu's voice.

But much sooner than Yami was expecting the prayer came to a close and Yami felt Atemu begin to rise once again, pulling Yami back up with him. Atemu reached out and lightly stroked the side of Yami's face. Yami blinked his eyes slowly. He was so tired.

Atemu smirked slightly at him before he rose to his feet, scooping Yami up as well and carrying him over to the Chaise Atemu practically lived on. Atemu made himself comfortable and settled Yami up against his side, his hand resting on Yami's back and just like the night before Yami felt the throbbing pain on his back fade. "Sleep, my dear. You seem to need it. I will be here when you awaken." Atemu whispered.

The fact that Yami didn't want Atemu to be there when he awoke, that he didn't want to fall asleep draped over the king like some sort of living blanket didn't matter. It boiled down to the fact Yami was just plain tired and there were some things that were really not worth fighting with Atemu about. And with that thought in mind Yami allowed his eyes to slip shut, his head resting on the king's chest.

Atemu glanced back down at the parchment that had appeared before him which detailed the plan for his return to the throne. The plan was a simple one but also one he was more than confident would succeed. Mankind has not changed so much over the passage of time that Atemu still didn't know how to get what he wanted. Now, all he needed to do was wait for the right time to make his move. _Perhaps it should be prudent to wait until after the birth of our son. I don't want the stress of my reclaiming my throne to negatively impact my wife's pregnancy. Especially since it's his first one._

Atemu slid his hand along his wife's nude form before coming to a stop on his wife's stomach. A shadowy tendril leaping from the ground without Atemu even having to summon it.

 _ **What troubles you Pharaoh of Shadows?**_

Atemu chuckled, _nothing troubles me. I merely wish to know how my son is faring. My wife does not appear well._

 _ **The child is well, however your wife is growing weak. Something must be done or you will lose them both Pharaoh of Shadows.**_

Atemu frowned. THAT was not an acceptable scenario. He would not lose either of them. _Monitor my wife's condition closely. If his condition worsens alert me at once._

Atemu then carefully rose from the Chaise, being careful not to disturb his slumbering wife. Once he was satisfied that Yami was not going to wake he strode purposely across the room until he reached Malik's slumbering form. He had been sleeping on the ground by the foot of the bed and was curled up into a small ball. Atemu glared at the waste of space before he aimed a harsh kick at that unsuspecting boy's side.

Malik awoke with a yelp. Atemu glared at the boy before he kicked him again. And again. "You worthless piece of shit." Atemu hissed. Malik was openly sobbing on the ground as Atemu continued to kick him without mercy or hesitation. Malik wouldn't have been surprised if he ended up with a broken rib at least. He tried to curl up tighter into a ball to protect his middle, but all that did was open up his back to Atemu's unrelenting blows.

 _ **Pharaoh, your wife is beginning to stir. I think the worthless one's cries are disturbing him.**_ The shadows warned.

Atemu scowled before he delivered another hard kick to Malik before he turned and started to stalk back to the Chaise. _Make him burn. But leave him alive. How dare he disturb my wife?_

 _ **Of course Pharaoh of Shadows.**_ The shadows replied with glee before three tendrils sprang from the floor, diving into Malik's body. Malik screamed.

Atemu reached the Chaise and gathered Yami back up in his arms, "Shhh, rest my dear. I apologize that the worthless one has dared to disturb your slumber. He is being punished for this, I promise my dear." Atemu crooned.

He knew his wife was probably very confused by his kind, almost affectionate behavior. But that was all part of the plan. After all, Atemu knew that right now his wife was mentally weak. The severe punishment yesterday certainly saw to that. Now, to capitalize on that advantage was to go to the other extreme by showing Yami how kind he can be while Yami is too physically weak to stand against him. By doing that Yami will be less likely to choose to defy him when complying with him wasn't so terrible.

It was all a mental game. Atemu had been manipulating people for years and was a master of the art. He knew how to train slaves and break people. How to mold them to his will and make them completely loyal to him. Yami was going to be his. Atemu would see to that.

It also didn't hurt that he could take out his temper on the worthless Ishtar boy. That would help as well, plus Yami would no doubt be complying with his every command for the time being. And once he had truly tamed his wife then he would begin Yami's training. Training that the Ishtar heir had gotten since his infancy would have to be provided. Yami would have to learn how to stand beside a living god.

Yami groaned in his sleep as he tried to wake. Atemu pulled the boy close, "Shhh, my dear. Rest. You need to recover your strength." Atemu whispered. He carefully arranged Yami so that he was resting on Atemu's chest with his arm wrapped around Yami's torso, his hand lightly stroking the numbed back.

There were of course other stages to his plan but for now this would work. He held out his other hand and a goblet of wine appeared. Atemu took a sip as he watched the Ishtar brat thrashing about on the floor screaming in agony, as would be expected of one who thought they were literally being burned alive from the inside. That was the true power of the shadows. Their ability to manipulate the mind and their understanding reality. The shadows had to do nothing more than to tell the worthless swine's mind that his body was on fire and his mind did the rest. Just like with the numbing he did of Yami's back, he merely had his magic tell Yami's mind that his back no longer hurt. It really was that simple.

Yami slowly blinked his eyes open and Atemu sighed before he decided perhaps it was for the best Yami was awake. Because now he could eat something before he went back to sleep. Yami frowned slightly as his mind tried to make sense of how he came to be sprawled out on Atemu's chest. It certainly wasn't a position he would normally willingly find himself in. Yet he was surprisingly comfortable.

"You must be hungry my dear." Atemu whispered in Yami's ear.

Yami's mind immediately reminded him of the nightmare eating had been yesterday. And the torture that had followed. "Yes husband." Yami whispered. He hated himself for speaking to Atemu so respectfully but if he had to go through yesterday again it would literally kill him. And he couldn't take that chance. Not when Yugi and Grandpa were counting on him to find his way out of here. Not when they were looking for him. He had to survive, no matter what it took. His pride be damned.

A tray was floated into Yami's line of vision and to his relief it was a bowl of what looked like soup.

"I thought the soup would be easier on your stomach than the meal from yesterday was." Atemu said, his tone light. Yami frowned slightly. _Am I dreaming? What is going on with him? What did he do with the sadistic monster?_ Yami thought to himself.

Yami was drawn from his musings by a particularly loud scream. Yami frowned as he sat up, almost knocking over the tray in an effort to see who was screaming. His eyes landed on Malik writhing around on the floor. Yami went to climb off the Chaise. He had stayed out of what happened yesterday because he couldn't move. Now he could, albeit very slowly. He needed to try and help Malik, even if Yami knew Malik would never do the same if it was him screaming.

"Beloved, where are you going?" Atemu inquired softly.

Yami nodded his head towards Malik as he rose shakily to his feet. He was steadier than he had been this morning but his legs still felt like Jelly. "Something is wrong, he needs help." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "The worthless waste of skin is being punished." Atemu explained.

Yami paused, "Punished?" Yami asked slowly. "What is he being punished for?"

Atemu smirked, "What isn't he being punished for? Breathing? Being lazy? Disturbing your much needed rest with his sniveling. Nothing he doesn't deserve." Atemu replied flippantly.

Yami frowned. Malik was being punished, because of him? "Can you please make it stop?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, "Very well my dear. I will show him mercy he is not owed because you have asked so nicely my sweet. But please know this, he fully deserves every second he endured and more. Keep that in mind the next time you ask for clemency. You know if the positions had been reversed he would not have spoken out on your behalf." Atemu said.

Yami winced at the unpleasant reminder. Atemu waved a hand and Malik fell still, his screams coming to a stop, although he was still sobbing hysterically. Atemu rolled his eyes, "Enough of your whining. Get to work." Atemu growled. A bucket filled with water appeared beside him and Malik slowly got up on his hands and knees, grabbing the bucket.

"Come, eat my dear." Atemu beckoned, again his tone that eerily calm that was starting to freak Yami out. _Why was he acting so strange?_

Yami gingerly sat back down on the chaise, his body tensing as if he was expecting to be struck. But no blow came, instead Atemu wrapped an arm around Yami pulling him flush against his side, the bowl of soup returning. Atemu set his wine down on the armrest of the chaise before he grabbed the soup. "Open up my dear." Atemu whispered.

Yami felt his cheeks flush as Atemu brought the spoon to his lips before he opened his mouth and allowed Atemu to place the spoon in his mouth. The soup tasted good although Yami had never had a soup quite like it before. Atemu carefully withdrew the spoon before he got another spoonful of soup and once again brought it up to Yami's lips.

"You know that you don't have to feed me." Yami mumbled. It reminded him of something his parents used to do when Yugi was little or something a pair of lovers would do on a gag worthy chick flick.

Atemu smirked, "I know that my dear. However, you are not feeling well so allow me to take care of you." Atemu replied.

 _Take care of me? If I'm unwell, it's your fault in the first place!_ Yami thought to himself, although Yami knew better than to voice that particular thought. It might make him feel better right at this second but the pain that would follow would really not be worth it.

Atemu's smirked broadened when Yami did not reply and instead just opened his mouth again, accepting another spoonful. The soup was an old recipe which was supposed to help unborn children to be born healthy and strong. Yami was going to eat a bowl of this soup until they day he birthed their son. Of course, he would still need to eat plenty of other food. Atemu would personally make certain he did. But still, he was making progress and he knew it. After all, yesterday he would have knocked the spoon right out of his hands instead of allowing himself to be spoon fed.

Once the soup was gone the bowl vanished. Atemu drew Yami closer so he was once again resting his head on Atemu's chest before he picked back up his glass of wine. "Go back to sleep my dear. You need your rest." Atemu whispered.

Yami sighed, "I'm not tired husband." Yami replied.

Atemu nodded, resisting the urge to snap that Yami was going to try. No, that would not work. "Then perhaps you would like to give me your opinion on my plan for reclaiming my throne. I am still refining it but I would appreciate your input." Atemu said.

Yami frowned, "Your plan?" Yami asked slowly.

Atemu chuckled, "You didn't truly believe I was going to march out of this tomb and expect mankind to kneel at my feet. No, this is going to take time. But, don't worry. I have a plan." Atemu said.

 _Zombie plans and the living laugh._ Yami thought to himself. Atemu frowned briefly however it was gone so quickly Yami thought he must have imagined it. Yami sighed, "Sure, if you would like to share your plans with me." Yami said.

"The plan my dear is a simple one and founded on a truth mankind that has not changed for millennia. Never is everyone happy with the government of the day. All that is needed is for enough people who are upset to be rallied together behind a proper ruler, which will be me." Atemu explained.

Yami raised a brow in question. Was Atemu seriously talking about trying to start a rebellion by rallying up those in poverty? Only to what, make them risk their lives trying to overthrow the government and then cast them right back into the gutters once he's got what he wanted from them.

"That sounds like a…great plan…husband." Yami said slowly. Great for no one involved.

Atemu sighed, "Yes, I know it still needs some work, but no matter. I still have ample time for my preparations." Atemu said.

"Ample time?" Yami asked. When exactly was Atemu planning on taking the world by storm?

Atemu chuckled, before he pressed a kiss to Yami's cheek, "You sound anxious my dear. But fear not, when the time is right I will make my move. And not a moment sooner beloved." Atemu said.

 _That does not answer my question._ Yami mused.

"Why don't you try and get some more rest my dear. You look exhausted. Beside, you need to save your strength for later." Atemu said, a smug smirk on his face.

 _Later? Huh? What? Already. No, no no no no. Not again, not now._ Yami thought as he felt the beginnings of genuine panic grip him. Did he really want to risk saying no and incurring Atemu's wrath? He's been in a weirdly almost pleasant mood today. But he could not go through that again. Not after the last two nights.

 _Would it really be so bad to let him have his way?_ Yami thought. He frowned why in the world would he think such a thing? Of course it would be bad to let Atemu had his way. A very very bad idea. Give Atemu a millimeter and he'll take 50 kilometers. And then have the nerve to demand 50 more.

 _But, he's been very kind to me today. If he continues to be like this, couldn't I bend a little bit more? It's not much of a sacrifice. Perhaps he'll even be nice about it this time._ Yami thought to himself.

Yami allowed his eyes to slip shut. He really must be overtired if he's thinking that letting Atemu use him again is a good idea. There were not many more terrible ideas out there. Although taking this whole internship had officially become the worst idea he had ever had.

"Pleasant dreams my dear. I will be here when you wake." Atemu purred in Yami's ear as he drifted off to sleep.

Yami dreamt he was back at Domino University. He had just gotten back from his last class and was planning on just chilling with his roommate Ryou. Yami walked into his dorm room and immediately someone clamped a hand over his eyes. Yami immediately tensed. _What is going on?_

"Eyes closed beloved. No peaking." A voice whispered in his ear. For some reason the voice sounded familiar to him but his mind could not place the voice, which made no sense. What made even less sense was that his eyes slipped closed just before the hand was lifted from his face. A silk scarf of some kind was wrapped securely around Yami's eyes obscuring his vision.

"You can open your eyes now if you want my dear." The voice purred once again. Yami frowned as his mind raced trying to figure out who this voice was and what were they even doing in his dorm room. Yami opened his eyes but could see nothing but black. It was eerily disorienting.

Yami jumped at the unexpected feel of lips on the side of his neck. He groaned at the unexpected pleasurable contact. He also felt warm hands begin to worm their way up under his shirt, the talented fingers slowly, teasingly dancing up his chest as his shirt was inched up. _Who was this? Was this Ryou's idea of a strange joke? Was his weirdo cousin visiting again?_

The lips finally detached from his neck and Yami whined briefly at the loss of contact although the reason why was soon explained as Yami felt his shirt pulled off. Then the lips returned with a vengeance, this time tasting the flesh by his shoulder.

Yami's hands slipped up before he tightly grasped the mystery man's shoulders, tugging him closer. The mysterious paramour chucked before he pulled away briefly, scooping Yami up into his arms bridal style. Yami yelped at the unexpected move. However, before Yami knew it he was being reverently set down on a bed.

"Who are you?" Yami groaned. The man Yami could now feel was perched above him. He said nothing in response before he pressed his lips firmly against Yami's own, his tongue immediately slipping past Yami's lips to dance with his own. Yami groaned into the stranger's mouth as their tongues twined together.

 _Shouldn't I be afraid? Why am I okay with a strange man molesting me?_ Yami vaguely wondered but he dismissed the thought as unimportant as the stranger finally pulled away only to now latch onto Yami's nipple. Yami could feel his pants tightened as the stranger continued to tease him. He could also feel the stranger's finger dancing along the waistband of his pants.

"Eager, aren't you my dear?" The voice chuckled.

Yami's response was cut off by a moan as the stranger's tongue plunged into his navel without the slightest warning. The strangers fingers unfastened Yami's pants and Yami suddenly felt a cool breeze as his pants and boxers were pulled from his body leaving him completely exposed.

Worse still for some reason the feeling excited him. Yami felt the stranger settle more completely upon him, and could feel the heat of the stranger's skin against his own. He had no idea when the stranger had the opportunity to undress but again, Yami dismissed this as unimportant.

"Don't worry my dear you will get what you want." The stranger crooned. Yami bucked his hips up, both men groaning at the pleasurable contact of their groins colliding.

"But first my dear." The stranger purred before Yami felt the scarf being loosened and pulled away. Yami blinked his eyes open as the stranger's face came into focus. It wasn't Ryou. It wasn't Ryou's weird cousin.

No, the man above him was none other than Atemu. But Yami didn't freeze, he didn't push him away like he should. He didn't scream. Instead he pulled Atemu close, kissing him firmly as he felt Atemu settled between his legs.

Yami woke with a start sitting up as suddenly as he was able with Atemu's arms still wrapped tightly around him, gasping for breath. _What the hell was that?_ Yami thought to himself, his skin tingling with the phantom sensations from his dream. His arousal no doubt easily felt pressed against Atemu's thigh. Yami thought he was going to be sick.

"Something wrong my dear?" Atemu purred.

Yami froze. What in the world was he supposed to say? _What is wrong with me?_

Atemu just smirked as he took another sip of his wine as he watched his wife flounder. Things were going very well indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yugioh

Yami really was beginning to think he was losing his sanity. First he had gotten up, was that really only yesterday? Or was it two days ago? All this time in isolation was really beginning to mess with him meaning he had lost all meaning of time. Atemu, no the Monster, had been weird, having Yami join him as he taught him to pray before cuddling up with him on the chaise. Yami refused to refer to him as anything other than the monster in the hopes of combatting whatever weird stuff was going on.

Then the weird thoughts and dreams had come and things were getting even stranger. For some inexplicable reason his mind kept trying to convince him that he WANTED to be with the monster. But he didn't he refused to have anything to do with him.

Yami forced himself to focus on Malik scrubbing the floor. Yami had no idea how the floors kept getting so dirty but Malik spent practically a whole day washing the floor yesterday, only to get up again and have to scrub the floors once more.

And where was Yami? Sitting on the damn chaise, yet again with his head resting on the monster's chest. Why, you might ask because the monster had invited him to join him and Yami could not find a good reason to say no. And as soon as he'd laid down on the chaise the monster had tugged him close and that had been the position Yami had been in ever since.

He already been fed more of that disgusting broth that the monster seemed to love feeding to him. Yami almost couldn't complain because it was certainly easier to choke down than the solid meals had been.

God, how long had he even been down here in total? Yami didn't even know. The monster was idly stroking Yami's back as he continued to read over the ever changing parchment. The shadows kept updating the monster on all kinds of information most of which seemed to go right over Yami's head. The sad thing was that normally it wouldn't be going over Yami's head but lately he wasn't feeling as mentally sharp as he used to be.

 _I need to do something. Anything and soon. I need to prove he's still the same viscious monster he has been. I'm done being afraid and I'm done with this monster messing with my fucking head. I know its him…I don't know how he's doing it but I will not be toyed with. Or brainwashed for that matter._ Yami thought to himself.

"Something on your mind my wife?" The monster asked.

"There are many things on my mind. Is there one in particular you are wondering about? Not that anything on my mind is any of YOUR business." Yami replied.

"You would do well to remember to mind your tongue wife, and count yourself most fortunate that I am in a pleasant mood today." Atemu hissed, his blood red eyes blazing with barely contained anger.

Yami resisted the urge to smirk. _There you are. I knew the monster hadn't disappeared. He was just hiding._ Yami mused. "I apologize, it was never my intent to upset you. I merely asked for clarification as to what you meant. Nothing more. No reason for you to get so upset over a mere inquiry." Yami mockingly purred out of the corner of his eye he could see Malik had temporarily stopped his never-ending scrubbing of the floor to watch the brewing conflict unfold.

"You are walking a very fine line my dear. Tread cautiously." Atemu growled. Yami noticed the shadows that about the room like drapes were thickening, no doubt responding to the monster's temper.

 _I need to do this. I need to before this monster makes me lose my mind._ Yami reminded himself. He knew this was not going to end well for him, but at this very moment in time that did not matter. All that mattered was creating some distance before the monster completely brainwashed him. "And if I don't you'll do what precisely? Beat me? Rape me? Torture me? Imprison me? You've already done all of that. Problem is that doesn't leave you with anything else you can threaten me with. I've already seen your worse and your mind games won't work on me. I will never forget that you are a monster." Yami growled.

Atemu laughed, the laugh was dark, cold and pure evil. Yami refused to allow himself to flinch away from the sound. He would not give the monster the satisfaction of scaring him. He was stronger than this sadistic Pharaoh thought he was and he would prove how resilient he was.

"You're in quite the fiery mood today my wife. Don't forget dearest I am the one with the power here. I am the one in control. I am the one who decides if you can see your family again. If you live or die. That power lies with me and with me alone." Atemu threatened.

Yami laughed, it was a forced laugh but he laughed none the less, "And all you are doing now is blowing smoke. Like I said you don't scare me and if you had any intention of killing me you would have already done it." Yami challenged.

"Do you dare to challenge me?" Atemu hissed.

Yami nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. Challenging you. You demand utter and complete respect and unquestionable obedience and I'm done bending every time you decide to bark. I'm not some puppet that you can control…" Yami growled, although Yami's tirade was put to a stop by Atemu harshly smacking Yami on the side of the face with enough force that Yami was actually knocked out of the chaise and onto the unrelenting stone floor.

"That was merely a warning. I will not warn you again." Atemu growled out of the corner of his eye Yami could see the same monster that had whipped him raw literally appearing out of the shadows in the corner, the massive lumbering form literally was climbing out of the wall.

But something inside Yami had snapped. He was done being intimidated. Yami scrambled back this feet and stood with her shoulders squared staring defiantly back at Atemu. "You don't scare me. And I'll prove it. You're nothing but a spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum when you don't get your way. I challenge you to one of your shadow games because it's high time that you begin respecting me." Yami growled.

Atemu laughed once again, that dark evil laugh. "My idiotic, fiery wife. Do you mean to tell me that you intend to challenge me again when your last act of defiance left you unable to stand for days? Not to mention you have played and lost multiple shadow games against me. Why in the name of the gods do you think you will be successful this time?" Atemu taunted.

Yami smirked, "Because your luck has run out and I won't let you intimidate me any longer." Yami replied.

Atemu let out what sounded like an exasperated sigh, his eyes once more gleaming with sadistic pleasure. Yami knew that the sick monster was enjoying this. Enjoying the fact that he was defying him because he was already envisioning being able to beat that very defiance out of him. "Fine, if you insist on fighting both me and the authority I wield then so be it. I will once more remind you of your place at my feet." Atemu replied, his tone brimming with the confidence the monster not doubt felt.

"Good. Gam…" Yami began only to pause when he felt a hand rest on his knee. Yami's gaze drifted down to land on Malik's frightened lilac eyes.

"Don't challenge him. He'll destroy you." Malik whispered.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands upon my possession you worthless piece of filth?!" Atemu growled. The menacing shadow demon in the corner stalking forward much faster than one would have thought possible given his bulk, ripping the now sobbing Malik away from Yami and into the air.

"No, no please. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Malik sobbed.

Chains were appearing in the air, binding themselves onto Malik's arms so that he was dangling from the ceiling, a massive whip not unlike the one this very monster had whipped Yami with a matter of days ago appearing once more in in the monster's hand.

"Wait!" Yami called out and much to his shock the monster actually paused, the whip dangling over the beasts shoulder poised to land the first of undoubtedly many devastating blows. Yami's gaze drifted away from the shadow demon and back onto the sadistic monster that was his _husband_ to see that Atemu had held up his hand, halting the punishment.

"Make your case for why this vermin should not be whipped to death for daring to lay a finger upon your person. Speak quickly before I lose my patience." Atemu declared.

Yami frowned, "Malik was showing concern for my wellbeing, something you don't know the first thing about. He had no idea that I've already had to face you on multiple occasions and am well aware what I am getting myself into. As I was saying GAME ON!" Yami growled.

"So, the vermin's punishment will stand then. Very well." Atemu said.

Yami's frown deepened, "No, you need to let him go. He did nothing wrong and to be perfectly honest if I was faced with the choice of Malik touching me or you I would choose Malik every single god damned time. But that has nothing to do with this. We have a shadow game to play." Yami growled.

"And what do you propose be the stakes?" Atemu asked his blood red eyes locked disinterestedly on his fingernails and the only other sound to be heard was Malik sobbing uncontrollably in the background, a sound Yami forced himself to tune out.

 _Stakes? What should I demand? I want him to respect me and treat like a fucking human being but that isn't something I can demand. You know what, fuck it. I'm going to go for fucking broke._ Yami thought to himself, "If I win you let me AND Malik go free. And you don't follow either of us and make no attempts to recapture us at a later time." Yami said.

Atemu laughed, "Those are your pathetic goals? You are willing to put yourself at risk in another shadow game for that worthless scum. Scum who knowingly lured you here intending for you to be locked away for the rest of your life. You want to save him?" Atemu laughed.

Yami nodded, "That's right. Because unlike you, Malik is a human being, just like me and he deserves to be treated like one. Yes, I know Malik is one of the ones responsible for me being trapped here, no doubt a decision made out of desperation to not be the one trapped here himself. From where I'm standing I can understand his fear. And despite the fact I could never knowingly subject someone to the hell he and his sister subjected me to. I can see how some people would be tempted." Yami said.

Atemu's smirk was absolutely predatory as he stared Yami down, "Fine, I'll accept your ridiculous terms and I've come up with the perfect punishment for you. When you lose this shadow game, Malik will die. And not only will it be your fault that he does, but YOU will be the one to execute him. And I have no doubt that I am come up with something tortuous for the both of you. " Atemu declared.

Yami nodded once. That more than anything meant he needed to win, this was literally going to be a game of life and death. The monster may not care and may have no problem gambling with people's lives but Yami sure did. Only problem was he didn't have a choice in the matter, it was the only way for him and Malik to get out of here alive.

"Given the stakes involved this game will not be a simple one like the prior games you've played. You had better prepare yourself for game the likes of which you've never seen." Atemu vowed.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Enough with the melodramatics. You aren't scaring me. Let's get this game underway so Malik and I can get out of here." Yami said.

Atemu laughed as the room steadily grew darker and darker. "When you see what I have in store for you, you'll come to regret your hurry." Atemu taunted.

"Do your worse." Yami commanded, after everything else he'd already dealt with he truly believed he could handle anything. That or die trying. And this time he wouldn't be forfeiting a game to protect the monster, unlike him and Malik the monster was not human and had lost what little humanity it ever had when it had died millennia ago. So, if this monster thought he could guilt trip Yami that way then he was going to be sadly mistaken.

Yami could hear the monster smirking even though he could no longer see him, "Oh, believe me. I intend to."

The darkness finally faded from view revealing a rather puzzling scene. If Yami hadn't known any better he would have thought he had returned back home and was standing in the middle of Domino by the clock tower, there was no sign of the monster anywhere. He was dressed to, this time in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not unlike something Yami would have worn on an ordinary day back home. Yami frowned.

"Just what are you playing at?" Yami whispered as his eyes scanned left to right looking for his opponent. The waiting seemed to take forever, and soon Yami could hear the sound of footsteps rapidly running in is direction. Yami turned towards to the sound and his eyes widened in shock when he saw who was running towards him.

It was his younger brother, Yugi.

"Yugi! Yugi, why are you running?" Yami called out as he automatically began to head towards his sibling as he felt his gut clench. _How dare that monster bring my brother into one of his fucked up Shadow Games! This was supposed to be a game between me and him. So, where was that coward hiding?_

"I don't know Yami. It was really weird. Last thing I remember was having a pleasant dream and next thing I know I wake up outside and I'm running. I don't even know what I'm running from." Yugi replied as he came to a stop beside his brother, doubled over as he struggled to catch his breath.

Yami nodded, "Just stick close to me Yugi. It isn't safe and who knows what that monster is up to." Yami replied.

Yugi nodded, "Right. I can do that. But Yami, umm not to be rude or anything but what exactly are you talking about? What is who up to?" Yugi asked.

"The psychotic zombie nutjob I challenged to a game to earn my freedom. Supposedly the game has begun but I don't even know what game we're playing or what the rules even are." Yami replied.

Yugi frowned, "That doesn't sound very fair to me." Yugi replied.

Yami snorted, "That's because it's not. Problem is this psycho doesn't play fair." Yami replied.

"But still, not even telling you the object of the game. That goes beyond having an unfair advantage. That's outright cheating." Yugi replied.

"Then perhaps I should enlighten you as to what this game will entail of."

Yami whipped his head around looking for his opponent, but still he was unable to see him, "Show yourself!" Yami growled.

The sky above the two siblings head began to ripple before clearing, revealing Atemu himself lounging on a throne, his ever present wine glass held in his hand and a smug smirk on his face. "The object of this shadow game is simple my wife, you must find and kill all the imposters. Be careful that you don't choose wrong because you might end up inadvertently hurting someone you care about if you're wrong." Atemu replied.

"Imposters? What the hell are you playing at Atemu? I thought this was supposed to be between me and you." Yami growled.

Atemu laughed, "Simple, I don't have to actually need to play this game. Merely observe. If you manage to successfully complete your task then you will be victorious. Make one mistake and victory is mine. As for the imposters. In this game you will encounter three copies of the people you most care about. Your brother. Your grandfather. Your friends. Two copies of each of them are false and one is real. You must kill the imposters before they manage to kill you. However, if you choose wrong not only will you lose the game but the person you kill will forfeit their soul to the shadows." Atemu replied.

"You're sick." Yami growled.

Atemu smirked, "Perhaps. Or you could always surrender the game now. After all, if you forfeit the only one who will pay for it is that worthless swine Malik. If you choose to leave you will be gambling with the lives of your loved ones." Atemu replied.

Yami glanced back over at Yugi. Or was it even Yugi? Could he take the risk that he would guess wrong and end up hurting someone he cared about? _Yes. I have to. I need to get away from this monster before I end up losing my mind, which is exactly what my friends and family would want me to do. They would want me to play._

Yami looked back up at Atemu, "I have never backed down from a challenge. And I'm not starting now." Yami declared.

Atemu nodded before he took a casual sip of his wine, "Very well then my wife. Game Start." Atemu declared before he once more vanished from sight and Yami found himself once again standing in the center of town, all though this time he was once again alone. Yugi was gone.

Yami slowly began to make his way through Domino heading towards the Game Shop. He shoved his hands into his pocket as he kicked and aluminum can out of his way. He just had to count on the fact that he knew more about his family and friends than Atemu and the shadows did. He'd be able to find the imposters. Yami frowned when his hand touched something hard in his pocket. He pulled his hand out and grasped in his hand was a switchblade, which he was undoubtedly supposed to use to kill the imposters.

"Yo Yams! When did ya get back from Egypt?"

Yami glanced up from his staring contest with the switchblade to see Joey leaning casually against the wall of the alleyway he had been about to walk past. Yami sighed, "Just now apparently." Yami replied cautiously.

Joey chuckled as he pushed away from the wall, "Dat must ave been a ton a fun, digging up mummies. Yer so lucky." Joey replied.

Yami frowned as he flipped open the switchblade, his hand trembling as he did so. "And why do you think I was lucky Joey?" Yami asked as he took a hesitant step towards his friend. Or was this one of the imposters. His gut was telling him it was.

Joey frowned, "Da hell is yer problem Yams? Put da knife away." Joey said.

Yami took another hesitant step towards his friend, his palm was beginning to sweat around the handle of the switchblade in his hand, "Tell me why you thought I was lucky." Yami repeated, his voice coming out as deceptively calm. Inside he was anything but calm.

"Yer were lucky cuz dat sounds like it would be really cool. Ya know, like a great adventure." Joey said slowly, his honey colored eyes flicking back and forth between the switchblade in Yami's hand and Yami's face.

Yami nodded, "That's what I thought you meant." Yami said before he lunged towards the blonde, stabbing outward with the switchblade, burying it in what Yami was almost certain was an imposter's chest.

For a moment Joey's eyes widened in apparent shock before his honey colored eyes turned black and 'Joey' turned into a clump of shadows before vanishing leaving Yami panting as his heart rapidly thudded in his chest.

Joey is a coward. Or more specifically he is terrified of all things supernatural whether it be ghosts, zombies, or mummies. You name it Joey was freaked out by it. Joey never would have told Yami he was lucky to have a chance to dig up mummies. The real Joey would have wanted to make sure Yami hadn't gotten himself cursed.

Which means that there were still two copies of Joey wandering around the game, one of which was the real one. Yami folded the switchblade back up before he shoved is back into his pocket.

Yami made it the rest of the way to the Game Shop without any further problems. Once Yami came in through the front door, greeted by the ever familiar tingling of the bell above the door his eyes landed on the sight of his grandfather seated at the table reading the newspaper. His aged violet eyes glanced up from the paper before they landed on Yami and the paper was immediately cast aside.

"Yami, my boy. It's so good to see you. Are you alright? How did you get away?" Grandpa asked.

Yami nodded, "I'm fine Grandpa and it's good to see you too. And I haven't gotten away, not yet anyway." Yami replied, his narrow violet eyes locked on his grandfather, looking for any possible cue that this might be an imposter.

The door behind Yami opened once more, as signaled by the tingling of the bell. "Yami, my boy when did you get here?"

Yami frowned as he stepped away from a second copy of his grandfather. His eyes darting back and forth between the two copies of the man who had raised him and his brother. He had a strong feeling one was real and one was fake. There was also a chance, he recognized, that both could be imposters and his actual grandfather might be somewhere else in Domino, but his gut was telling him that was not the case.

Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out the switchblade once again.

"Yami, my boy?" The grandpa standing the door said, his eyes resting briefly on the blade in Yami's hand.

"What's going on?" The grandpa behind the counter asked.

"I'm playing a shadow game against the monster I'm trapped with. If I manage to win the game then I will have earned my freedom. The game forces me to kill imposters of the people I love. But if I guess wrong, not only is the game over but the person I stab will lose their soul to the shadows." Yami said slowly.

The one by the door frowned, "Have I taught you nothing my boy? Gambling with the lives of those you care about? I thought I raised you better than that." He hissed.

This time Yami did not hesitate before he swung out, burying the switchblade in the imposter's throat. "You did raise me better than that, but you also told me to do whatever it took to escape that monster. My real grandfather would never scold me for taking the chance to escape." Yami declared.

Yami did not remove the switchblade until he watched the eyes of the imposter turned black and he vanished from sight.

"How many more imposters are there?" Grandpa asked as he rounded the counter.

"One more imposter of you. One of Joey. Two of Yugi. And two of any of my other friends that psycho decided to drag into this." Yami said.

Grandpa nodded once. "I wish you luck. But Yami, trust your instincts you know all of us very well. Even if you can't explain what isn't quite right trust that gut. And do what you need to do. You must escape from that monster no matter what it takes." Grandpa said.

Yami nodded, "Don't worry Grandpa. I will." Yami vowed.

"If you want to see Yugi, he's upstairs playing video games. Or at least, I think it's your brother. But given what I just witnessed I'm not so sure anymore." Grandpa said.

Yami nodded once more before he headed for the stairs, "I'll go and talk to him and see if I can figure it out. Thanks Grandpa." Yami said.

Yami bounded up the stairs without much thought before he headed up to his brother's room, the entire journey took only a couple of minutes before he came to a stop in the doorway watching in horror as three copies of Yugi were all stretched out almost identically on the floor, video game controller in hand with their faces screwed up in concentration as they played. Parked on the bed sat two copies of Joey watching the game unfold with interest.

One of the two blondes glanced up and noticed Yami first, "Hey Yams. When did ya get back?" Joey called out.

"Just a little while ago. What are you guys doing?" Yami asked as he leaned somewhat casually against the doorframe. The real Joey and Yugi were in this room as well as three imposters. For some reason this made Yami more nervous because right now all three copies of his brother were acting almost identically.

 _Perhaps the shadows are learning and have decided to have the imposter mimic the original to make it harder to pick out who the imposters are, after all one false move and its game over_ Yami mused. If that was the strategy of the shadows then this game was certainly getting more difficult.

Then again, he was playing a game of life and death against a sadistic monster so of course it would only make sense that things would be getting more interesting.

Maybe, it would be better to see if he could eliminate the Joey imposter first. "Hey Joey, would you mind coming with me into the kitchen to grab some snacks for these guys? All this gaming has to be making them hungry." Yami said.

Both Joeys nodded before climbing to their feet, "Sure bud." The two called out in almost perfect sync, Yami turned and headed right back down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where he passed his Grandfather sitting, nursing a cup of coffee. Yami frowned, _now is that my grandpa that came up from downstairs or is this another imposter?_ Yami wondered. God this game was really beginning to give him a migraine.

"Hey Yams I got sometin I wanna say ta ya."

"And what's that Joey?" Yami asked, his hand already resting on the switchblade.

"Game over."

Yami whipped around just barely managing to avoid a knife the imposter had swung out at him. Yami was moving almost on autopilot as he immediately stabbed the Joey imposter in the stomach. The real Joey just gaped at Yami as he watched his doppelganger disappear into a puff of shadows.

"What da fuck? What da actual fuck was dat about Yams?" Joey growled, his amber eyes practically shining with confusion and a touch of fear, like he wasn't sure what Yami was actually capable of.

Yami said nothing, instead shoving the blade into his pocket before he walked over and tightly embraced his friend, "It's fucked up Joey, that's all I can say. It's really fucked up." Yami muttered.

Joey snorted, "Ya got dat right. Dat clone a me jus tried ta stab ya an ya turned around an just stabbed him. Since when da ya carry a knife Yams?" Joey asked.

Yami sighed, "Since the rules of this fucked up game are forcing me to. There are three copies of you, Yugi and Grandpa in this game. I have to kill the two clones before they kill me. I lose if a clone kills me or I accidentally get one of you guys for real. Then again, for a game designed by a sadistic monster literally being played for life or death it's about what I've come to expect from him." Yami replied.

Joey glanced back up da stairs, "Den dat means da two oder Yugi's are clones." Joey muttered.

Yami nodded, "That's right. And there is also one clone of Grandpa somewhere. It may very well be the one in the kitchen, that's what I need to figure out." Yami said.

Joey nodded before he finally released his friend. "Good luck Yams. I know ya can win." Joey replied before he glowed golden and vanished from Yami's line of sight.

Yami then headed into the kitchen and it seemed Grandpa had gotten up from the table to join him. "Grandpa, can you tell me again why you took me and Yugi in after our parents were killed in that car accident?" Yami asked.

Grandpa nodded, "Of course my boy. The answer to that question is simple: because you are my family and I love you. How could you expect me to do anything else?" Grandpa stated.

Yami nodded before he pulled the knife out once again and immediately stabbed the imposter with it. "My parents did not die in a car accident, something my real grandfather would know. My father ran off with his secretary shortly after my mom had Yugi and we lost all contact with him and my mother was killed by a mugger on her way home from work one night. Yugi and I spent three days in foster care before CPS was able to reach him since he had been out of the country at the time my mother was killed." Yami firmly told the shadow imposter before it vanished.

Which meant all that was left was to properly identify his brother. This was going to be tricky with all three of them there together.

For a moment Yami stood at the kitchen counter, his head in his hands as his mind raced. There had to be a way for him to know for sure. Yami then straightened a smile on his face. _I've got it._

Yami made his way back up the stairs carrying three plates of sandwiches. "Here you boys go. Sandwiches made just the way you like them." Yami said.

All three games grabbed the sandwiches without as much as a second thought. Yami watched as the gamer on the left took a bite of his sandwich before chewing it and swallowing it. Yami immediately lunged forward with the knife, plunging it into the unsuspecting imposter's back, his hand locking over the imposter's mouth to keep him from crying out and drawing the attention of the other two onto him. The other two Yugi's both took a bite at the same time just as the imposter vanished, his controller landing on the ground.

Yami watched as both Yugi's chilled before the one of the right swallowed whereas the Yugi in the middle stopped chewing before he spit out the sandwich, "What the hell Yami? That's tuna, you know I can't eat that. I'm allergic." Yugi hissed.

"I know that Little One." Yami replied before he tackled the remaining imposter to floor and stabbed him without hesitation.

Yami slowly got to his feet just in time to see his real brother glow golden before vanishing before the room around him began to fade. The game was over, he had won.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Atemu sat back, lounging casually on his throne as he observed the shadow game that was currently underway. Thus far his wife was playing rather well, for the amateur he was.

He took another sip of wine as he watched his wife enter the room containing his brother and both imposters. His wife would really have to know his sibling well to make it through this game.

"You are far luckier than you will ever know since my wife has chosen to try an spare you from a death you more than deserve, swine." Atemu commented as his gaze drifted away from the game and onto Malik's still bound form.

"Yami is a good person. That is one thing my sister and I uncovered when we were investigating him. And that is the only reason I felt at all guilty about locking him away with you down in this tomb." Malik replied, the words themselves were defiant but Malik was unable to muster the strength to make his tone anything but flat.

Atemu chuckled, the laugh dark and ominous, the shadows curling around their masters feet. "You may be able to convince my gullible wife into believing you feel any semblance of remorse. Or that after having experienced my wrath you have repented your part in in-prisoning him here. But the shadows and I know better. We see the darkness in your very soul. We see your selfishness, your willingness to send another to their eternal damnation...anyone else would do so long as it wasn't you."

Malik scowled as he lifted his tired Lilac eyes to lock gazes with Atemus demonic blood red ones. "You speak as if you are a shining example of selflessness. You who enslaved my entire family, forcing us to live underground for centuries protecting your ra be damned tomb! And then if that wasn't selfish enough in order for us to finally leave the tomb you dictated that the final male born prior to your resurrection would be made to be your wife! So, don't you lecture me on selfishness." Malik growled.

Atemu stopped laughing as he set his wine glass aside, "you seem to be underestimating the amount of mercy my game with my wife allows you." Atemu said darkly.

Malik gulped before he forced himself to press ahead, "you must already be confident in your victory Pharaoh. We both know you have no intention of releasing either of us." Malik replied before adding, "I'm already dead, you just haven't delivered the final blow."

Atemu chuckled once more before he rose to his feet, "indeed you are swine, indeed you are." Atemu replied has he slowly approached Malik, the only sound to be heard was the light scraping of Atemus leather sandals against the stone and the sound of Malik's rapidly beating heart.

In Malik's peripheral he was able to see a whip materialize in Atemus hand. For a moment Atemu merely stood there inspecting the whip before drawing it back and expertly cracking the whip onto Malik, only to draw the whip back once again.

However, before the second blow landed for some reason Atemu stopped. "Well, now isn't this an interesting turn of events." Atemu said, his voice tinged with sadistic amusement.

"I won our shadow game Atemu! Now you need to let Malik and me go." Yami shouted.

Malik could not stop the choked sob of relief escape. He had not dared to hope Yami would be victorious. Now, the only question was would the Pharaoh honor the terms?

Atemu chuckled as he gazed rather thoughtfully at his wife, as if he was contemplating an interesting puzzle that he was attempting to solve.

Yami crossed his arms as he attempted to glare Atemu into submission. "I won the game Pharaoh, which means you need to honor the terms of our wager. Release us. You will release us, not follow us or attempt to recapture us. Those were the terms." Yami reminded Atemu.

Atemus grin broadened, "so they were, and they are wonderful terms. I was merely contemplating as to the manner of this swines release." Atemu replied.

Yami frowned, "what are you talking about. Your going to let us go. Let us walk out that door and leave this tomb!" Yami growled.

Atemu merely shook his head, "that was not what you asked. You sought release, never once in the wager did you mention walking out the door." Atemu replied.

"That was what I meant and you damn well know it!" Yami snapped.

Atemu quirked a brow as he gazed at Yami, "I knew it? Did I truly? You were the one whose words were unclear and open to interpretation. As you know the shadows won't allow me to violate the terms of our wager. It is the interpretation of that wager where the true fun begins. To be released could mean many...interesting things. A simple release from service. Or a release from the terms of a contract. Or perhaps the sweet release of death. Or perhaps even a sexual release. Or, as you have alluded to the release from incarceration. As you can see I have many options to explore." Atemu replied.

Yami felt like a lead weight had dropped into the pit of his stomach as Atemu continued, "now the phrase that could be the most troublesome would be that I would not attempt to follow you. Or recapture you at a later time. But, then again depending on my interpretation and method following you, or Malik would not be an issue. If I interpret your terms to refer to a sexual release that would merely mean I would just have to have my own release before your own. Not after. As for Malik, as I have gathered he yearns for the sweet release of death, which seeing as I am a benevolent God I am more than willing to grant him. However, that would leave me with burning him alive to satisfy the terms of making sure I don't follow him. By denying him entry to paradise when it comes my time once more I won't risk following him because he is not there." Atemu said casually, almost indifferently.

"What would it take to renegotiate the terms? Because I did not just win that game for you to yank my victory from me on the grounds of a technicality." Yami growled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as white hot rage coursed through Yamis veins. The game had been far too simple, something Yami should have realized sooner.

Atemu smirked, "you assume the shadows or myself are interested in renegotiating the terms you yourself set." Atemu replied, as his gaze drifted down to disinterestedly inspect his nails.

"There has to be something that would make you reconsider." Yami said slowly.

Atemus smirk broadened, "I would be willing to release one of you in the manner that you implied you wanted. The other would be released by my previously explained interpretation. You sexually. The swine would be burned alive." Atemu replied. "Take it leave it, but in the end you must choose."

"And what's the catch? There always seems to be a catch with you." Yami replied.

Atemu paused to give the impression that he was thinking, "the catch I would say is that if you choose to release the swine you would not have the option to challenge me in the future for your own release. This would be your only opportunity to secure it." Atemu replied.

Yami nodded slowly. He was expecting a catch like that, but as far as catch 22's went this one was a hell of one. Which was why Yami should have known the monster would have had something like this up his sleeve.

He could choose to free Malik leaving himself trapped and doomed to be raped once again. Or he could choose to free himself from this monsters custody but doing so would literally mean Malik's death. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Of course, I recognize that this might seem like a difficult decision for you to make, so because I am such a _generous_ husband I will permit you to speak to your family for fifteen minutes. Perhaps speaking to those you trust will give you the clarity you need." Atemu said.

Somehow Yami really doubted speaking to anyone would give him clarity but Yami also knew that he wasn't going to argue with the monster since he was offering him the chance to speak with his grandfather. If there was anyone who could at least try to advise him it would be his grandfather. "Fine, I'll speak to my grandfather and then you will have my decision." Yami declared, although he had a feeling his voice conveyed far more confidence than he actually felt. He had managed to avoid even looking at Malik since the monster had delivered his ultimatum. He just, he just couldn't.

The shadows slowly formed a bubble just in front of Yami, the bubble was initially purplish black color before the center of the bubble cleared revealing the face of his Grandfather. Solomon was dressed in his favorite pair of turquoise pajamas and appeared to have just woken up since his hair was still a mess. In the background Yami could also see his younger brother wearing his star covered pajamas.

"Yami, my boy, thank goodness. Yugi and I both had the strangest dream. You were here but there were also two clones of each of us that you had to kill..."Solomon said before Yami cut him off.

"Yes, I challenged my jailer to another game and if I had won the game I would be set free. I managed to win the game but apparently I forgot to read the fine print and now, I well, to be perfectly honest Grandpa I don't know what I should do." Yami said. Morally speaking, Yami knew this decision was pretty cut and dry but for some reason Yami found himself hesitating and the fact he was even considering this actually sickened him.

Solomon nodded, "That is perfectly understandable my boy, from what you've told us you've been through quite a lot. Stronger people than you would struggle. There is no shame in asking us for help. Its what family is for." Solomon said.

"Grandpa's right Yami, we're here for you." Yugi piped up.

"Thank you, both of you." Yami replied.

Grandpa waved Yami's thanks away, "So, what seems to be the problem my boy?" Grandpa asked.

Yami sighed, "Apparently because I wasn't clear with how I worded my wager now the only way either of us is getting out of here is if I choose which one of us gets to leave." Yami said.

"Wait a second, time out, since when are there two of you trapped in there?" Yugi interjected.

"Malik, he's Dr. Ishtar's younger brother, he's trapped in here with me as well. Why he ended up here I honestly don't know. I missed the actual reason since I was recovering from some trauma of my own at the time. But, anyway, regardless he is in here with me as well and the monster seems to really hate him." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said before Grandpa spoke back up.

"I think you should choose yourself my boy." Grandpa said, as if it was the obvious choice to make.

Yami slowly shook his head, "There is a lot more to it than just that Grandpa. The dilemma is, if I chose to free Malik, per this monster's fucked up interpretation I'm going to end up raped again and I'll forfeit the chance to ever challenge him for my freedom again. But, if I choose to free myself then Malik will be killed. The monster is going to burn him alive." Yami said.

For a few moments both Grandpa and Yugi were silent as they digested the problem Yami was faced with. It was Yugi who first broke the silence, "Is there any chance the monster is just bluffing about killing Malik? Maybe he's just saying that to try and scare you into choosing Malik instead." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, his hand lightly resting on the bridge of his nose, "No Yugi, I don't doubt for a single second that the monster is bluffing. He is more than sadistic enough to sit back and drink his god be damned wine while he listens to Malik scream as he burns. He'll probably get some sick amusement out of the whole thing." Yami replied.

"But, at the same time if you don't choose yourself then it'll be you who suffers at this monster's hands and you'll also be trapping yourself there until we manage to find wherever it is your buried underground or the monster randomly decides to release you." Grandpa pointed out.

Yami nodded, "I know, and the fact that I'm even considering myself sickens me." Yami said.

Grandpa shook his head, "Wanting to protect yourself from harm is not a bad thing Yami, especially in this case. Sadly, you are bring forced to choose between your well being and Malik's well being." Grandpa said.

"Yes, but the difference is that if I choose to spare Malik, I'm not the one whose going to die." Yami pointed out.

Grandpa shook his head, "You can't honestly know that my boy. Just because the monster hasn't told you that he's going to burn you alive doesn't mean he won't end up killing you." Grandpa pointed out.

"You have a good point there Grandpa, but still this is someone's life we're talking about here what if..." Yugi began before the bubble of shadows vanished.

"Time's up my dear, and we need an answer." Atemu said, the shadows thickening to the point that the room was almost pitch black. Yami swallowed thickly as his mind raced. What in the world was he going to do?

"I would choose soon my dear before I choose for you." Atemu interjected, drawing Yami from the war that was playing out in his mind.

"No, I'll choose." Yami said, although how he was able to keep his voice firm Yami did not know.

Atemu chuckled, "We are all eagerly awaiting your decision my dear." Atemu practically purred.

"Yami please!" Malik called out and Yami could clearly hear the desperation and fear in Malik's tone. However, Yami forced himself to put Malik out of his mind.

Atemu frowned but said nothing in response to Malik's pleas, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Yami. Yami took another deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before he spoke, "I choose to leave this tomb myself." Yami said, his voice cracking as he announced his decision.

Atemu's grin broadened, "A very wise decision my dear and I commend you for being able to make such a difficult choice." Atemu said, and if Yami didn't know any better he would have thought the monster was proud of him.

"Then I'll be leaving." Yami said as he turned on his heel heading for the door.

"One moment my dear, before you go, there is one small matter that needs to be attended to." Atemu said.

"And what would that be?" Yami asked, of course there was going to be a catch there was always a catch.

"Anyone can condemn another to die with their words, however before I agree to release you, my dear, YOU must be the one to snuff out this swine's life. After all, your decision has been made it doesn't really matter who delivers the final blow. But you WILL set the blaze and you will remain until this swine is no more." Atemu declared.

And with a snap of Atemu's fingers Malik went from being bound by chains to tied around a wooden stake surrounded by kindling. On the ground beside the makeshift pyre sat a pot, containing what Yami did not know and the shadows were dancing almost gleefully around the monster's feet. Two ornate thrones had also appeared and the monster's was designated by his almost ever present wine glass resting on the arm. The monster turned and made his way over to his seat.

Yami frowned, "So, what was the point of the game I just played. You are now sticking me with the penalty I would have suffered had I lost our shadow game." Yami pointed out.

Atemu chuckled before taking a sip of wine, "Ah my dear, that was the risk you ran when you chose to renegotiate our terms. But I stand by my decision, anyone can say the words it takes a true man to have the courage to carry them out. You were okay with this swine dying. You should therefore have the courage to look him in the eyes as he does." Atemu said.

Yami just scowled at the monster. Atemu took another sip of his wine before he spoke again, "I would start by soaking the swine with oil. It'll make him burn quicker." Atemu commented. For a moment Yami just stood there, his hands shaking as his gaze slowly drifted away from the sadistic monster and onto Malik's sobbing form.

"Do hurry my dear." Atemu called out as the shadows lifted the pot of oil and practically shoved it into Yami's trembling hands. He probably would have dropped the pot had the shadowy tendril not steadied it.

Yami shakily took a step towards Malik, his knuckles white to keep from dropping the pot. _I am about to become a murderer._ Yami thought to himself as he climbed up the kindling so that he was standing level with Malik and upended the pot of oil over his head.

"Yami, please. Have mercy, you can't do this. You can still change your mind." Malik pleaded, terrified tears sliding down his oil slicked skin.

Yami took another deep steadying breath before he spoke, "I'm sorry Malik but I could only save one of us and we both know that had out positions been reversed you would not have hesitated to kill me. Yami said, each word he spoke making Yami want to vomit.

"And you can condemn me to die because I don't want to die?!" Malik growled.

Yami sighed, "I wish I had another choice Malik, but I don't. I can't last in here much longer before I lose my mind. I need to get out. I'm sorry Malik, truly I am." Yami replied.

"If you were truly sorry you wouldn't be doing this. You would have made the right choice, not the selfish one. Seems like you are just as much of a monster as he is." Malik growled.

Yami said nothing in response, instead turning away from Malik and beginning to make his way down and off the pyre, out of the corner of his eye Yami could see the shadows pouring oil on the remainder of the kindling. Yami took a shaking step away from the pyre only to collide with something solid. Yami didn't need to look to now he had collided with the monster. The monster held a torch out for Yami to take, which Yami hesitantly did, being painfully reminded of his nightmare he'd had about the monster burning him with a torch shortly after he had been trapped here.

"From here its dreadfully simple my dear. All you have to do is drop the torch and the fire will do the rest" Atemu purred in Yami's ear. Yami's gripped subconsciously tightened around the torch, squeezing it so tightly that he could feel the grains of the wood digging painfully into his palm.

"Yami, no! Please! Don't!" Malik called out, freezing Yami in place for a moment before Yami forced himself to take another step forward.

"I'm sorry." Yami said before he released the torch. It seemed like it took forever for the torch to fall three feet from Yami's outstretched hand to land on the accelerant soaked kindling below. But eventually it did and the kindling ignited with a 'WOOSH'.

"NO!" Malik shouted as he visibly struggled to break free from his bindings. For his part Yami was frozen in place beside the pyre, the smell of sulfur heavy in the confined space. Yami stood there until the monster's hand clamped down firmly upon Yami's shoulder pulling him away from the blaze.

"You did very good my dear, very good indeed. Now come, let us eat while we wait for the fire to do its work." Atemu said.

Yami allowed Atemu to lead him back to the pair of thrones and shakily took his seat, although Yami knew he wouldn't be able eat anything without vomitting it back up again. _At least after this is over I'll finally be free from this monster._ Yami reminded himself as Malik gave a particularly loud scream, apparently the fire had finally begun to reach its victim. Atemu chuckled beside him as he took another sip of wine, the shadows conjuring up a golden plate covered with meat, bread and what looked like a few dates.

 _Freedom._ Yami thought to himself as he slowly took a piece of bread from the offered tray, trying to picture himself embracing his grandfather and Yugi once he finally got out of this hellhole. But no matter how much Yami wished it did, thinking about his own freedom didn't make Malik's screams any easier to bear.

 _Maybe Malik's right. I am turning into a monster, just like Atemu._


End file.
